Swords of Legend
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Serena's quest takes a detour as she is sent to the Tengen Gate to learn the legends that may aid her finding what she seeks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Gahhhh! What is with this long season break? Seriously, with a season this awesome, it's driving me nuts! Sorry for the lack of updates, but hopefully this little story will help pass some time.

**Legal: **I do not own Power Rangers or the associated names, characters, places etc. Anything not covered by these rights should be considered purely the creation of the author.

**Rating: **T – May be some adult themes.

Serena's visit was still having a positive effect on the Rangers, something that made Mentor Ji very happy. He had to admit that things had gotten more than a little tense around the house, and that cracks had started to show up in the team. However, having Serena around was a positive influence on all of them.

Mia and Serena had gone on more than a few trips together, and it seemed to bring her out of her shell a little. While he knew she cared deeply about Emily, she and Serena were a lot closer in age, and she seemed to love having someone to talk to as an equal, as opposed to her self-imposed role of den mother. As he saw her sitting with the others, seeing the way she sat so closely with Kevin, he appreciated that there were some things in the house she really couldn't talk about with the others, something that made her relationship with Kevin a lot harder.

Kevin seemed to be a lot happier and more confident in the house. One of the things that worried him about Jayden's decision to step aside and let Kevin take the reins while he figured things out was the effect it would have on Kevin, the pressure it would put him under, but it seemed like Serena and Mia had been there to support him as he found his stride, giving him equal measures of comfort, and guidance when his enthusiasm started to get the better of him and remind him that his team was only human. He had to admit being impressed with Kevin so far in his new role. So far, Mike and Antonio weren't getting under his skin quite as much, he felt better about the idea that Jayden was willing to act subservient to him, and he was gaining confidence in himself as a person. He had hidden behind his rules and regulations and codes of practice his whole life, but it seemed like the slightly greater leeway offered to him by making the decisions was having positive results.

Jayden seemed a little happier too, something that delighted Mentor Ji. He still maintained a distance from his team mates, and Antonio still insisted on sleeping in the gym, but he was beginning to feel more comfortable around them. Jayden had admitted to him that Serena had spoken with him and he had told her the truth. He could understand that it had been easier for him to talk to Serena, he didn't really know her as well as he did the others. She was trustworthy, and he was sure she would keep his confidence and allow him to tell the others on his own, but knowing that there was someone else that knew, and that hadn't judged him for it, just made things seem a little less daunting.

Serena had loved her break, and between some rest, and a few herbal treatments, she was almost completely healed. He knew that soon they would need to send her away again, but this time, he wasn't sending her after some random lead. Now, he knew that he had to send her somewhere to get the full story and understand exactly how important the quest really was.

Serena got up and made her way to her room, giving Mike a playful slap across the back of the head as she passed him on a porch chair, huddling Emily into himself. He knew she didn't have any serious problems with Mike and her little sister, but he never objected to anything that kept Mike in check, and he knew that their cuddling was always kept to a strictly PG 13 level whenever Serena reminded him she was there. She came over to him, handing him a dish.

"This sushi of yours is great." She told him. "You're seriously going to have to give me the recipe."

"If you think that's good, wait till you get to your next stop." He told her. Her smile slipped slightly, and she moved inside, closing the door over a little.

"I guess I knew this was too good to last." She commented. "At least I got a few days. So where am I off to?"

"We still haven't tracked down any new swords, but there's somewhere you need to go." He told her. He handed her a plane ticket, which she just looked at a little curiously.

"Japan?" She asked him. "Wait, if I'm not going after a sword..."

"You're going to the Tengen Gate." He interrupted her. "My old friend Daisuke and I have discussed it at length, and we agree that we haven't been fair to you."

He looked to her regretfully.

"With Kenzo and Octoroo after the sword too..."

"Wait, Octoroo?" She asked him. "You mean Master Xandred's major brainiac is on the case?"

"We believe it is a project independent of Master Xandred's wishes." He told her. "So far we have seen no indication Master Xandred is even aware."

"Well that's one thing at least." Serena sighed. "I doubt I'm up to the body count that would follow if he went after it."

"You fly out the day after tomorrow." He continued. "I felt that would give you a little time to say your goodbyes and pack."

"Thank you." Serena replied, taking the ticket from him. "Mom told me about the Tengen Gate when I was a kid, and Emily told me about the trip they took out there. I guess now I get a chance to see it for myself."

"We cannot thank you enough for all you have done." Mentor Ji told her with a kind smile, placing a hand softly on her cheek. "You are an amazing young woman. Your parents and your sister should be very proud."

Serena just nodded and left him. Mentor Ji never wanted to ask so much of her, but he knew that he had no choice.

"That looked serious." Antonio commented as he came in, taking an apple out of the fruit bowl, beginning to shine it on his shirt.

"Have you made any progress on The Black Box?" Mentor Ji asked him. Antonio just took this to mean he wasn't going to get any answers from Mentor Ji about what he had seen. He always accepted that the old man had a habit of deflecting, something a little odd from a man who always spoke so readily of trust. He took out his Baracuda Blade and took a slice of apple, crunching it.

"Emily's ape was a little more trouble than I would have liked, but it's programmed." He told Mentor Ji, leaning casually on the counter as he continued to eat. "So we've got the dragon, ape and turtle all programmed. I hope the bear's going to be easier. I have a feeling the Lion might resist quite a bit, but I have a unique relationship with Octozord. I'm sure he'll be only too happy to join his friends."

"I am pleased with the progress you are making. Keep up the good work Antonio." He told him, beginning to walk away. He paused for a second and turned back to The Gold Ranger. "Oh, and Antonio one more thing."

"Yeah?" Antonio asked him.

"We do have kitchen knives." He reminded him, gesturing to the Baracuda Blade. "Please try not to use the weapons as cutlery in future."

With that, he walked out, leaving Antonio alone in the kitchen. Little did he notice a glowing red crack at the bottom of one of the kitchen cabinets.

In the Netherworld, Dayu had an all-too-rare opportunity to leave the Junk and take a walk by herself on the desolate shores of the Sanzu River. She hated it here, the dark, lifeless trees and the choppy shoreline were not a pleasant environment, but all things considered, it was preferable to the Junk.

Her time with Dekker had brought back all the memories, all the feelings she had for him. The love she carried for centuries weighed on her, especially since she knew that one day, Master Xandred would finally expect her to fulfil his instruction to eliminate him. It was no simple task; indeed, Xandred himself had already failed once. The power of Urumasa was no easy thing to overcome, probably why he wanted her to do it, hoping she could use subterfuge to destroy him.

As she rounded a dark tree, she noticed Octoroo a little way off, acting a little strangely. She kept back out of sight, but kept an eye on him as he cast his gaze up and down the riverbank. It was clear that wherever he was going, given the way he was acting, that he did not want to be followed. Octoroo was a sneaky and devious creature, constantly plotting something. That, combined with his cowardice and reluctance to engage in battle himself made him ideal as Master Xandred's tactical advisor, however, she never trusted him.

"What are you up to?" She asked herself as she followed him from a safe distance. If he was so intent on not being followed, then she was sure he had to be up to no good. She saw him finally entering a cave, far from prying eyes.

She made her way quietly in behind him, taking a hiding spot a little way from him, finding him approaching an orange glow, indicating a camp fire of some description. From here, she could see another figure pacing by the rear wall. It astounded her that it was not a Nighlock, but appeared to be a human.

"Am I supposed to remain in this God forsaken cave forever?" Kenzo snapped as he saw Octoroo approaching. "What kept you?"

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to." Octoroo chastised him. "After all, were it not for me, you would still be rotting away in that temple, learning skills you are taught never to use. You would still be wasting your life playing with wooden dummies and honing fangs that would never be bared in anger."

"Instead, I am languishing in this cave awaiting word from you about this damned quest!" Kenzo roared, kicking the fire and casting up some embers. The flare allowed Dayu to see in the darkness a little better, and she could confirm that he was, indeed, human. She knew that humans could not live in the Sanzu River for long, not without becoming Nighlocks at any rate. This man had said he had been here for a while. He turned into his Nighlock form, bearing his venomous fangs at him. "You promised me glory and triumph, not to trade one damned temple for another!"

"I gave you those fangs, and I can take them away again just as easily!" Octoroo reminded him. "Let's see how far you get when you do not have a home to go back to."

Octoroo moved around the fire, and used his power to cause it to flare up a little more brightly, illuminating the cave. Dayu pulled further into cover.

"I have been observing the girl." Octoroo told him. "She visited with the Rangers. She has rested..."

"Perhaps if I had gone after her instead of sitting in here..."

"You have failed twice already." Octoroo reminded him. "If you confronted her with the Rangers, you will fall as surely as everyone else has."

"Dekker has not fallen." Kenzo stated. "Nor has Arachtheor, that mindless spider!"

"You are nowhere near in their league." Octoroo told him dismissively. "The girl departs tomorrow, destined for the Tengen Gate."

"You would see me return home." Kenzo sneered. "For what purpose? I have been there my whole life. If Kasamune was there, I would know."

Dayu paused as she heard this. She had not heard much of the legend, but she had heard enough to know the name. In all the centuries since Dekker had taken up Urumasa, only one had ever driven him from the land, and it was the warrior who bore the sword known as Kasamune.

"Perhaps not, but that is where she is going." Octoroo told him, using his power to cast some shadows on the cave, recreating the scene in the kitchen for him to see. "The Mentor said something about her finding out the truth of the legend. Perhaps they hope that will provide her with a clue."

"Or perhaps like you, they think shadow puppet theatres will be amusing." Kenzo scoffed. "This is a waste of time. Now, if perhaps you can find that sword, I can bring it back for you and we'll both be rid of him."

Dayu had heard enough, she now knew what Octoroo wanted. He wanted this Nighlock to find Kasamune, hoping that with it, they could destroy Dekker. She couldn't bear to think that there was such a plot against the man she loved. He had already been defeated by Kasamune once, and it was only down to the compassionate nature of The Blessed Warrior that he had been sent away and not killed. She doubted that was Octoroo's plan.

She left the cave, thoughts racing through her mind. She didn't know why Octoroo hadn't told Master Xandred about his plan, indeed, by the sound of things, he had a similar goal to Xandred in ridding himself of the threat Dekker posed. It occurred to her that if she exposed his deception, Master Xandred would not be happy, and may even destroy him, but how could she convince him she told the truth?

It was as she reached a gap, that she got another plan and disappeared into it.


	2. Heading to the Gate

Dayu appeared from a crack, finding herself in a clearing deep in the forest surrounding the town. She didn't really know the area well, but she knew as soon as she came through that she was close to what she was seeking.

Night had fallen, but the moon illuminated the area well. She could already hear a few owls beginning to hoot. It didn't matter that she didn't really know where she was, or where she was headed, she wasn't tracking by any form of sight. She was searching with the feeling she had, the instinctual bond she felt to the man she had loved for centuries that meant she could usually find him, even when others couldn't.

Feeling the subtle shift in the air temperature, she knew that his campfire was close, and just beyond a little brush, she could see it too. He was there, sitting as always, Urumasa close by, resting against a rock. She came out of the tree-line, approaching him, making sure he could see her to prevent him attacking.

"Are there any rabbits left in this area?" She asked him, gesturing to the spit on the fire. He just gave her a little smirk at the remark. He had been highly active, hunting in the area. One of the things about his existence was that while he didn't really need to eat to survive, in his human form he would still feel hungry at times. He was just used to eating a couple of meals a day out of comfort.

"There are always vermin to hunt." He assured her. "Given the fact you live in the Netherworld, you should know that more than most."

She sat opposite him, watching him as he ate. There was no threat this time, no warning not to make a move. She knew it was too much to hope for that he knew she would never attack him if she had a choice, more likely he simply knew that she was no threat to him so long as he knew she was there.

"I have to think you're taking a big risk with these visits." Dekker commented. "Master Xandred made it pretty clear the last time we met how feels about me."

"He has." She commented.

"Then I doubt he'd be too keen on his concubine..."

"I am NOT his concubine!" She shot out sharply. Dekker looked a little taken aback by the harshness in her tone and the strength of her assertion. He could tell that this distinction was important to her by how aggressively she spoke. He held up a hand.

"I meant no offence." He said apologetically. "I merely thought...you are the only female aboard his Junk..."

"Master Xandred made it clear he had no such interest in me." She told him. "I am merely a servant."

"Yet you still visit his sworn enemy." He reminded her. "I can't imagine that will sit well with him given his temper."

"I was not always his." She told him. "I am bound to serve him. That doesn't mean I always was."

"You are half-human?" He asked her. "Like me?"

"Not exactly." She sighed. He just smiled.

"Well I did sense something different about you." He admitted. She felt her heart lifting a little as he said this. She knew he still had no memory of her, but just having him acknowledge her as different let her know that the chance she was taking was worth it.

"I came to warn you." She began. "There is a plot against you. You are in terrible danger."

"You say that like it's something new to me." Dekker scoffed a little. She just looked to him, a little worried by the fact he did not seem to take this seriously.

"Octoroo plots against you." She told him. Dekker looked like he was about to choke on his meal as he started to laugh.

"That noodle-faced coward?" He asked her. "I seriously doubt..."

"He has recruited a half-nighlock to help him." She told Dekker. "They are seeking the blade of The Blessed Warrior."

"Kasamune?" He gasped, remembering his defeat. It was the only time he had ever been defeated before.

"He believes that with this warrior and Kasamune, he can destroy you!" She told him. "You must..."

"Perhaps this will give me the challenge I seek." He interrupted her. "Let him search."

"You don't understand!" She yelled. "What if he does defeat you? What if he does manage to destroy you?"

"Then the curse will be over." He told her. She already knew that somewhere in him, Dekker had something of a death wish. The curse of Urumasa would not allow him to fight to lose, nor would it allow him to die. He would only be released from the curse once someone bested him in a duel and took his life.

"It will be over for you!" She reminded him. "You took up the curse when you bested the last Cursed Warrior and took up Urumasa. If one of them took up Urumasa, then controlling both blades..."

"No one would be able to stop them." Dekker concluded, realising what this meant. "The curse of Urumasa would never end."

"I heard them talking, they said the Yellow Ranger's sister is heading for the Tengen Gate." She informed him. "Octoroo's servant, Kenzo is heading there too."

"Then that is where I must go also." Dekker announced, taking up Urumasa and disappearing into a gap. Dayu disappeared into another, hoping that she had warned the man she loved before Kenzo had too much of a head start.

The following morning, Mike and Emily were seeing Serena off at the airport. She wasn't letting them know where exactly she was going, but as soon as Emily had heard she was going to the airport, she insisted on going with her. Mike was along for the ride, and to carry the bags. She wasn't carrying much, but it gave Emily and Serena a little longer with each other before she boarded.

"Alright, this is my gate." Serena told her, turning back to her kid sister. She just smiled to her and ruffled her hair.

"Japan?" Emily asked her, seeing the board over the gate. "You never said you were going to Japan."

"Yeah, mom and dad thought it might be a great trip for me." Serena told her, trying to think of a suitable explanation. She hated lying to Emily, but Mentor Ji still insisted that it could potentially present a great risk if her quest became common knowledge. "You know, when I spent all those months in bed, mom kept me going by telling me all the Samurai legends over and over again. When I got better, she suggested that now might be a good time to go and see some of it for myself."

"Well from what little I saw of it, I know I'd love to go back." Emily said with a little smirk, reminding her sister, and somewhat teasing her over the fact it was something she had done that Serena hadn't yet. Serena just grabbed her around the neck and gave her a nugie as Emily squealed in discomfort.

"You know, there are a lot of nice police officers walking around that might get the wrong idea." Mike chuckled as Serena finally released her sister. "I got your bags checked in; you just need to get to the gate."

"Remember to send me a postcard." Emily told her. Serena just smiled, trying to imagine whether or not the Tengen Gate would have anything of a postal service.

"Well, I don't know when I'll get somewhere I can send a postcard, but I promise you I will." Serena assured her sister, hugging her tightly. She then turned to Mike. "Just you remember..."

"If Emily becomes a mommy, her baby becomes an orphan." He chuckled, reiterating her warning to him. She was never serious about it, she had spent a fair amount of time with Mike when she realised how he felt about Emily, and actually liked him. The sisterly warnings were something of their running joke. He hugged Serena as well. "Take care of yourself, and next time you come, try giving us a bit of warning so we can set something up."

"That would be great." Serena told them, looking out her ticket. "Alright, give the others my best."

"We will." Mike assured her. "Have a safe flight!"

Serena just forced a smile, having to try hard to push aside memories of her last flight. She went through the gate, into the departure lounge, taking a seat as she waited for her flight to board.

On the beach, a long way from the airport, Kevin and Mia were enjoying some time to themselves. With Mike and Emily gone for the morning to see Serena off at the airport, Kevin had used his position as interim team leader to give everyone the morning to themselves. He figured there really wasn't any point in staggering training times for the team, plus he had to admit that he liked the idea of spending some time with Mia by himself. It was something that he didn't really get the opportunity to do as much as he'd like.

He had brought her to the beach, remembering how much fun they'd had there in the times they had been there with the others. Before, he'd probably have thought of a trip to the beach in terms of it being a challenging swim, having to account for the tide and the temperature of the water, but with Mia, swimming was the last thing on his mind.

They spent some time splashing around in the water, barely getting in more than knee deep, laughing as they chased each other around. It was only as he spent that time with her, seeing her in the early morning light in her bikini that he really started to appreciate what he was missing by not taking time like this more often.

Mia ran out onto the beach, snatching up her towel and started to dry herself off. Kevin approached her, picking up another towel as he approached her. He could see that she was shivering slightly. Coming over behind her, he placed it around her shoulders gently, before leaning over and kissing her cheek. Mia smiled brightly at the gesture.

"You seemed cold." He told her.

"The water is a little cold." She agreed, turning to face him. "Of course, if you give me both towels that means you'll be cold."

"I'm kind of used to it." He told her with a shrug. "Different pools used different heaters. Some didn't heat them at all. I just got used to it."

"Well, I kind of thought maybe there was another solution." She replied, taking the massive towel and moving into him, wrapping it around both of them. Kevin smiled broadly as she moved in, kissing him deeply. "You know, I really like this new side of you. You should show it more often."

"What side is that?" He asked her.

"Confident, decisive." She began, kissing him another couple of times softly. "And may I say...a little more open to having a good time?"

"I have to admit that I've taken a while to figure out the balance. I was terrified by the responsibility, but I never had any idea how much I had to take on before." He confessed to her. He looked back to her and grinned. "I really appreciate you supporting me in this. I don't know if I'd have lasted if it wasn't for you."

"I always had faith in you." She assured him.

"There is one thing though." He told her, holding her more tightly. "I have to admit that I never knew being the leader has a few...privileges."

"Like deciding to have a morning off once in a while?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. "When you talk like that, you could give a girl ideas."

As they started to kiss passionately, they were only interrupted as they heard some giggles and wolf-whistles from a little way off. As they turned, they saw that in concentrating on each other, they hadn't noticed a school-bus full of kids and a somewhat disapproving looking teacher standing there. By the looks of the inflatable toys and towels they were carrying, it looked like one of the nearby schools had arranged a field-trip for the kids. Maya just blushed as she cleared her throat.

"Um...maybe we should..."

"Yeah, that sounds like an idea." Kevin agreed as they made their way to the jeep as fast as dignity would allow.

In a forest, deep within Japan, Kenzo was making his way through the woods as silently as he could. Since he had left the Tengen Gate, he was sure that he would be far from welcome, and wanted to approach as quietly as possible.

Having grown up here his entire life, he was well aware of the lay of the land. He was able to slide through these forests unseen and unheard long before Octoroo had offered to imbue him with the powers of a Nighlock, and the properties of the black mamba.

He approached the temple grounds from one side, stopping just by the tree-line, and smiled as he saw the guardians there going about their business. Some were meditating, others were tending the gardens, but most of them were, by now, in the main refectory for evening meal. Kenzo gave a cocky smile as he watched his father Daisuke make his way through the grounds, heading for the refectory.

"Home sweet home." He scoffed. "Now all I need is for that Samurai bitch to put in an appearance. Let's see what the old man has to tell her."

As he started to head off, looking for somewhere out of the way nearby he could camp for the night, he thought about how he had been sent back to this place, the place where his father has wasted the life he knew he could have. His name could have been legend, breathed in whispers as the true greats. Unfortunately, his father had other plans. He was to one day become the Head Guardian. He was intended to train and study, but he was never to leave the temple. He would waste all that skill guarding a temple no one knew even existed.

As he arrived at a clearing, he checked to see that he could still see the temple from this vantage point, and started to look around for somewhere to build a fire. He found himself pausing with a start as he saw a man with long, dark hair, and a flowing white robe sitting on a rock behind him. He was cradling a white nodachi nonchalantly in his hands. He looked to Kenzo and smiled.

"You are the one Octoroo sent for me?" Dekker taunted him. "He must be losing his touch in his old age."

"Dekker?" Kenzo asked, looking a little surprised that Dekker could have snuck up on him without being noticed. "Where did you...?"

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you boy." Dekker warned him. "If I were you, I'd cut my losses and walk away."

"Like you did with The Cursed Warrior?" Kenzo asked him, becoming indignant at being addressed so disrespectfully by Dekker. He was a powerful foe in his own right. "You know, there is another way to look at this. Why would you allow me to walk away? Why not simply destroy me?"

"It would be a worthless battle." Dekker told him. "You are barely a pup. An irritating puppy that snaps at the big dogs to be noticed and make himself seem dangerous, and the same thing always happens to those."

Kenzo pulled out a katana and rushed at Dekker, at which Dekker defended himself. Kenzo was a skilled opponent, and Dekker had to respect the fact he had underestimated him a little, but inevitably, he ended up disarming him and throwing him to the ground.

"Do not embarrass yourself further boy, leave warfare for those who have the teeth for it." Dekker warned him as he turned and walked away. "Go home. Perhaps daddy will forgive you."

As he left, Kenzo sat up and punched the ground in frustration. He had trained his whole life, strived to be the best, only to end up being shoved in the mud like a troublesome child when the time came. He got to his feet and turned into his Nighlock form.

"I have the teeth for it alright." He snapped. "You were but a human when you claimed Urumasa. Next time, I hold nothing back. Next time, we see who is worthy."

With that, he started to slowly gather wood for his fire, all the while fuming about his defeat. While Octoroo wanted him to stop Serena and find Kasamune, now he had another goal. He would succeed where everyone had failed. He would be the one to defeat Dekker.


	3. License to Grill

Jayden came towards the dojo, hoping to talk to him a little. Since his talk with Serena, he felt a little more at ease about the idea of being around the Gold Ranger, and he was slowly but surely trying to build up the courage to spend a little more time with him. He came in, finding him sitting on a stool, once again working on The Black Box.

He found it an amazing change in Antonio whenever he worked on one of his gadgets or when he was concentrating on The Black Box. He seemed to gain a whole new level of focus, almost disappearing into a world of his own, so much so that he didn't even notice as Jayden entered.

He could see the pink power disk in front of him, connected to Antonio's morpher by a beam of pink, shimmering energy. Antonio had an intense look on his face, trying to draw it out, before finally a flash came. He stared at the scene as a spectral image of the Turtle Zord was floating in the air over the morpher.

"Alright, easy, easy..." Antonio began muttering to himself as he started to attempt the transfer to The Black Box. "Come on baby, this time..."

Unfortunately, it seemed it was not meant to be. The connection broke violently and Antonio tumbled backwards off the chair. He slammed a hand into the floor in frustration.

"Tortuga estupido." He muttered. Jayden just laughed and shook his head. Although Antonio had been raised in California, and spoke English fluently, essentially as a first language, his heritage often caused him to slip back into Spanish when he was particularly excited or angry. It was just one of his quirks that Jayden really liked.

"Like that's going to endear you to her." He stated, offering Antonio a hand to help him up. Antonio took it, already an encouraging sign. As a result of making them train together a few times, it seemed Antonio was no longer nervous being within arm's length of the Red Ranger, no longer expecting another sucker-punch. As Jayden helped him up, he noticed that Antonio was wearing his suit, though the top button was unfastened, and he hadn't tied his tie yet. Jayden just gestured to the suit with a little grin. "What's with the get-up?"

"My street trading licence expired." He sighed. "I just found out yesterday it expired a month ago. I need to go to City Hall to get it renewed."

"So...you've been trading for the last month illegally?" Jayden asked him. Antonio nodded.

"Since I don't have a spare couple of grand handy for fines, I figured it's time I got it renewed." He told him. "I was hoping that making a good impression would help."

"It couldn't hurt I suppose." Jayden agreed. "So, Mia's Turtle Zord was giving you trouble?"

"Most of the Zords were stubborn." Antonio told him. "I just need to figure out how to coax her in..."

"Every Zord is different." Jayden interrupted him. "They're sentient beings, they're just like people. They have different personalities and different things are important to them. You just need to figure out what's important to her."

"I had figured that much out." Antonio told him. "I've got a pretty good bead on Kevin, so the Dragon went in pretty easily. Emily's ape was a little harder, but I know what she's like so I figured it out, and Mike...well, the Bear was more difficult for the sake of mischief than anything, but he was pretty easy to figure out."

"So what about Mia?" Jayden asked him.

"Not sure if you noticed, but she isn't exactly the most forthcoming person dude." Antonio told him. "I mean, I like her and everything, but with the exception of the fact she has weddings on the brain, was probably the worst cook on the planet and has probably the largest collection of romance films I've ever seen, I really don't know anything about her."

"She doesn't talk about herself much, does she?" Jayden agreed, thinking somewhat that there was a certain parallel on that part between himself and the Pink Ranger. In his case, it was because he had secrets that were potentially dangerous in the wrong hands, but in Mia's case, it was anyone's guess. She just never did speak about her home life. Jayden pulled out his Power Disk. "Tell you what, how about you give mine a try?"

"No offence dude, but if Mia's mysterious, then you're the secret to Cold Fusion." Antonio blurted out. Jayden was a little hurt by that remark, but he guessed he couldn't really blame Antonio. He probably knew more about Jayden than the others, having been closer to him than anyone, but even he didn't have the full story. The fact that his belief in what he already knew about Jayden had been shaken somewhat by the blow-up in the park really didn't help that. Jayden just put down the disk, and turned to Antonio.

"Just try it." Jayden beckoned him. Antonio looked a little sceptical, but proceeded to begin the attempt at the transfer.

Jayden looked encouraged as the connection seemed to work quickly, and the Lion rose from the disk, leaping to the morpher. The Gold Ranger though, had to grip it in his other hand as it started to shake violently and glow more brightly.

"He's resisting me!" Antonio told him. Jayden came over behind Antonio and placed his right hand on Antonio's.

"Let me help." He told him, focussing on the Lion. "Think about duty, loyalty, strength!"

Antonio concentrated on these things as the power intensified. Jayden wrapped his other arm around Antonio and gripped his other hand, lending support. The Lion looked up at them, and their minds connected.

"A Lion is unfailingly loyal to his pride." Jayden continued. "It will fight to the last breath for them. Face any foe no matter how powerful with no thought of retreat. It's family, love in its purest form!"

Antonio started to feel the power surging into him, and could feel the Lion in his mind, seeing its thoughts, and then feeling its acceptance of him as one of its pride. It accepted what it was to do, and leapt into the Black Box. As the connection faded, Antonio started to slump forward, but Jayden caught him, holding him up.

"Alright, you did it!" Jayden complimented him. It was a little second later before Antonio realised that Jayden was still holding him. He and Jayden looked at each other for a moment, before Jayden just coughed and released him once he was confident Antonio was able to stand by himself. "So...um...you're going to City Hall?"

"I think I should maybe wait a little." Antonio stated. "I mean, this still takes quite a bit out of me."

"If you leave it too long you'll be in the queue all day." Jayden told him. "I'll drive you if you just finish getting ready."

Antonio fastened the top button on his shirt, and started to fumble with his tie. Jayden picked up his car keys, and saw the display, before sighing and shaking his head.

"You are completely hopeless do you know that?" He asked. He made his way over and took Antonio's tie, beginning to loop it around and make it into a Full Windsor knot. He tightened it up, and smoothed it out. Antonio buttoned up his jacket, as Jayden smoothed out his lapels. Antonio just took a deep breath to compose himself as he looked to the Red Ranger.

"So, how do I look?" He asked. "And if you mention Glee again...!"

"You look great." Jayden told him, taking a second to enjoy the sight. He then looked away sharply. "Come on, City Hall will be opening soon. We want to get there before the queues start."

Antonio slipped his morpher into his pocket, and followed Jayden, feeling a little confused. After the recent troubles, things had been strained between the old friends, but now, he really didn't know what to make of what had just happened. In some ways, it was like they were back to normal, and at the same time, it was also different. It was almost like just as they were starting to connect, Jayden seemed to remember there was a distance between them and pull away. He decided to leave it for now and just followed Jayden to the car.

Meanwhile, the plane had just touched down in Japan, but this time Serena was thankful that she didn't have to land it herself. The flight had gone off without incident, other than the fact that the in-flight movie was dire. She picked up her bags, and made her way out the gate, looking around for any sign of someone there to collect her. One of the problems with sending her to a secret temple was the fact that there was no way to tell her where it was, she needed a guide to take her there. She felt a little prod on the shoulder and turned around to see a Caucasian man, a little shorter than her, and kind of lanky, with thick glasses.

"Excuse me, are you Serena?" He asked her. She just looked at the man curiously.

"Who wants to know?" She asked him. He drew in closer so only she could hear.

"Master Daisuke sent me on behalf of Mentor Ji." He whispered quietly. Serena had already been attacked once by someone supposedly sent to collect her, so she was slow to trust. Looking at this man, it seemed unlikely he would try anything, he looked like he'd snap in half in a strong wind, but then Nighlocks were always tricky creatures. She looked to him, thinking of something to ask him to double-check.

"Daisuke and Mentor Ji have an annual ritual they perform to affirm their vows." She stated. "What is it?"

"They both meditate under a cherry blossom surrounded by candles." He informed her. "They time it so they both do this at the same time to affirm the connection between..."

"Alright, then you know." She interrupted him. "I'm Serena."

"I'm Peter." He told her, shaking her hand enthusiastically. His broad smile betrayed his excitement. "Come on, Master Daisuke is waiting."

Serena just suppressed a little laugh, observing the excitable little man as he made his way towards the car park, before following him. When they got there, she saw a four-by-four waiting for them. Peter opened the door and gestured her inside, taking her bag off her and loading it into the back.

"How long are we going to be?" Serena asked her.

"Don't worry, it isn't a long way." He assured her as he got into the driver's seat, fastening his seatbelt. "Although traffic is quite bad at this time of day, but I'll try."

Serena just nodded and held on, remembering what Emily had told her about her own car ride to the temple. Peter just looked turned on his turn signal and looked around for an opportunity to pull out.

Back in the States, Jayden was sitting on a bench in the lobby of City Hall, waiting for Antonio. He had gone to the queue initially to register, but the man there had told him he needed to go upstairs for some kind of interview.

As he fidgeted nervously, Jayden checked the clock again, feeling like he had been there for hours, only to find that only another couple of minutes had passed. The wait was nerve-wracking for him; he could imagine that it had to be considerably worse for Antonio having his interview. The fish cart wasn't exactly a huge business, it was enough to keep Antonio going, but he was hugely proud of it. It was his creation from the ground up. He caught the stock, created the flyers, grilled the fish...it wasn't much, but it was everything to Antonio. He knew how badly it would hurt him if he got told he couldn't trade anymore just because he had become distracted and let his paperwork slide.

He watched the people coming and going, most of them only needed to go to the windows. Most papers, if they weren't expired, only needed a stamp on a form to renew. Others had to fill out forms and return, and the lines were starting to build up.

The city was hot at this time of year anyway, and the number of people in the lobby was only making things worse. Jayden could feel himself sweating badly, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, not when he was still waiting to hear of Antonio's fate. He looked up as a man started swearing loudly at one of the clerks and throwing a tantrum about his hunting licence application. Security quickly got involved to try and calm the man down, so Jayden saw no reason to interfere. The heat was just getting to people, meaning that tempers were already starting to flare.

He looked to the elevator as he heard a ping, at which Antonio performed his signature Fred Astaire slide into the lobby, before performing a spin and moon-walking towards him. Jayden smiled as he came up to him, seeing that he was so cheerful considering the fact he was worried about losing his business.

"I take it things went well." Jayden greeted him as he grabbed Antonio's arm. Antonio pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket with the word "Approved" stamped on it in large red letters.

"Guess who's back in business baby!" Antonio stated excitedly.

"That's great Antonio, I'm really happy for you!" Jayden replied, hugging him tightly. Antonio was quick to return the gesture, holding Jayden tightly. It was a few moments before they realised that they had done it. They started to part a little, and Jayden found it hard to look at Antonio. "So, what happened?"

"The lady in the office started asking me all sorts of questions about my business, what kind of equipment I use, where I trade..."

"Why your licence expired." Jayden interrupted him. Antonio just sucked his teeth and nodded.

"I showed her my hygiene certificates and insurance were in order." He continued. "Then I just said that I'd recently relocated here, and it was a genuine mistake, but I came in as soon as I knew."

"So she just accepted that?" Jayden asked him. Antonio gave him a grin as he nodded again.

"Of course she did. Who can resist the Garcia charm?" He asked. "She just said she would arrange someone to visit to inspect my equipment to make sure it was hygienic and above board, but other than that, she's perfectly happy for me to keep trading."

"The Garcia charm?" Jayden asked him with a little bit of a raised eyebrow as they started to make their way back to the car. "So how much did you bribe her?"

"Dude, when you look this good, you don't need to bribe people." Antonio replied. As they got into the car, and Jayden took another look at Antonio in his suit, he found that he had to agree.

Antonio just sat back in his seat, at last finding time to digest the events of the day. It felt good to have Jayden so close to him; things had been so strained lately between them. He wasn't sure why, but today, things had just seemed easier, almost back to the way things were, and yet there was still something there that he just couldn't put his finger on. There was still something that clearly made Jayden feel a little uneasy. He just wished he knew what.


	4. Serena's Arrival

By the time Peter pulled the car into a side-road, Serena was almost asleep. The way Emily had described her journey to the Tengen Gate, she was expecting to be there a lot sooner, and gripping on for dear life, however, that wasn't the case. Peter, if anything was ridiculously cautious. As they disembarked, Peter offered to take her bag, but Serena politely declined.

"We're not far." He told her. "Master Daisuke doesn't let us take vehicles up to the temple grounds. We need to go the rest of the way..."

"How far is it?" Serena asked him.

"It's only another couple of miles." He told her. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Great." She muttered. "What is it with you? My sister said her driver drove like a maniac. You drive slower than my grandmother, and she's been dead nearly twenty years."

"Yeah, the last driver...well...let's just say I'm new." Peter replied. "I'm really not used to driving."

"You don't say." Serena replied sarcastically. "OK, so we're walking..."

"Who said anything about walking?" Peter asked her as they made their way a little down the path, coming across a pair of horses. He approached the nearest of them, beginning to stroke its muzzle gently. "Don't worry; I ride faster than I drive. You do know how to ride don't you?"

"Please, I'm a country girl born and raised." She assured him as she came up to the other horse, approaching it and beginning to stroke it in a reassuring manner, letting it get to know her and become comfortable around her. "I've been riding since my dad needed to lift me up because I couldn't reach by myself."

As soon as she was sure the horse was ready, she swung up onto it, taking the reins. Peter looked somewhat impressed by how quickly the horse had taken to her.

"Alright Petey, lead the way." She stated. Peter got onto the horse, taking the reins himself.

"Please don't call me Petey." He begged her as he started off down the path.

Jayden and Antonio came back into the Shiba House, finding Mike, Emily, Mia and Mike all there already enjoying lunch. Mike and Emily were laughing about something.

"It wasn't funny!" Mia chastised them as she hid her face. "It was really embarrassing!"

"Come on Mia, surely you can see it was a little funny." Kevin told her, putting an arm around her and holding her gently. "I mean, any other day it would have been fine. How were we meant to know there would be kids there on a school day?"

"I can just tell the teacher had to love you." Mike said, wiping away a couple of tears. It was then that he noticed Antonio and Jayden at the doorway. "Hey, we thought you'd be here to make lunch."

"Sorry, I had something to do at City Hall." Antonio told them. "It took a little longer than expected."

"Our resident genius allowed his street trading licence to expire." Jayden teased him, nudging the Gold Ranger slightly. "He had to go and grovel to get it renewed."

"Hey, I did not grovel." Antonio shot back as he sat down and took a plate, looking to the food before him. "Ooh, chicken wings."

"You weren't grovelling huh?" Kevin asked. "So what's with the suit?"

"It does look like you were dressing to impress." Emily agreed.

"I just figured making a good impression would help." He told them as he chewed on his first wing. "Someone's going to come and inspect my equipment to make sure I'm satisfying the appropriate hygiene and safety standards, but other than that, I'm free to trade as of today."

"Wait, back up a moment. Someone's coming here?" Kevin asked him.

"Uh...yeah." Antonio responded. "I had to have somewhere listed as my local address..."

"Mentor Ji's going to just love that." Kevin grumbled in disbelief, shaking his head. "You didn't think anyone would find our home a little odd?"

"Trust me; I've stayed in stranger places." Antonio assured them. "OK, so maybe we have a problem if they come around while the Zords are whizzing around the place, but seriously. If all they want is to check out my equipment, they'll be in and out in five minutes."

"You're sure about that?" Mentor Ji asked as he came in, having clearly heard the conversation. He didn't look especially happy, but then Antonio didn't expect him to be.

"Believe me, I've had the Health Inspectors check my business a thousand times, they never take more than five minutes." He assured Ji. Mentor Ji just reached over, taking a chicken wing. "Trust me."

"I suppose we'll have to." He replied. "So, have you all had a productive morning?"

"I managed to programme the Lion onto The Black Box." Antonio announced, seeing a chance to redeem himself somewhat in Mentor Ji's eyes. He put a hand on Jayden's shoulder and smiled. "Jayden helped me reach it."

Mentor Ji smiled, noticing that things between them seemed to be somehow easier. Some of the tension that had built up between the old friends seemed to have subsided; it was obvious in the way they acted around each other. They weren't quite back to the way they had been, but it looked hopeful that one day they could be. Looking around, it seemed like the others noticed it too, the whole room seemed to be more cheerful.

"That's great Antonio!" Emily commented. "So that means..."

"Lion, Dragon, Bear and Ape are all programmed in." He told them. "I just need to get the Turtle and Octozord to play along, and it'll be ready!"

"Well if anyone can manage it, I know you can." Mentor Ji assured him. "How about the rest of you?"

"After we dropped Serena off, Emily and I just went to the park for a little while." Mike told them. "It was a nice day so we decided to get some exercise and walk back."

"We spent a little time on the beach." Kevin told Mentor Ji, without going into detail about the embarrassing incident with the school bus. "We got back a little while ago, so I came up with some ideas for afternoon training."

"Well I'm pleased to hear you have all had a productive morning off." Mentor Ji answered. "So I take it you are all well rested for afternoon training."

"We'll just let this go down, and then we'll get changed." Kevin stated.

"Then enjoy lunch." Mentor Ji told them. "I just need to check up on something."

Over in Japan, Peter and Serena had not been riding long when Peter called her to stop. He had managed to set an impressive pace considering his driving. Serena came up beside him as he pointed out the temple a little way off.

"There it is." He told her. "I told you it wouldn't be long."

"It's incredible." Serena stated, smiling broadly. Her mother had raised her on the Samurai legends. She had always loved all the old stories, especially the one about the battle of the Tengen Gate, the final battle Master Xandred had fought in the world of the living. She had always wanted to go there, but she had fallen ill long before she had the opportunity. She had almost given up hope that she'd ever see it, but now, she was only a few hundred feet away. She leaned in towards Peter. "Say, since we can see it, there's no danger of me getting lost. Are you up for a race?"

"I don't really think..."

"Come on; are you scared of being beaten by a girl?" Serena teased him. She spurred her horse into a gallop and rushed off ahead of him. Peter did likewise, breaking into a gallop behind her.

From a ridge a little way off, Kenzo watched as Serena arrived. She had already evaded his efforts to destroy her twice, but right now, that was the furthest thing from his mind. He already knew that for now Octoroo's commands were to observe her, to get close and hear what his father had to tell her. Her fate could wait until he did, right now though, his thoughts strayed to another thing, his humiliation at the hands of Dekker.

He had not brought his full power to bear. In his arrogance, he hadn't assumed his Nighlock form when he confronted Dekker. He had attacked him without thought, letting his rage guide him. Dekker though had much more control; it was inevitable that he won. He had disarmed Kenzo, and left him in the dirt like a disobedient child. He looked forward to when he faced Dekker again. He was determined that next time it would be different. Next time, Dekker would be the one on the ground.

Serena ducked down, close to the horse's body as they raced through the forest. It had been a long time since she had felt the thrill of such a ride. She knew that Peter was close, and as she looked to the side, she could see that he was almost alongside her. She smiled as she saw this.

"Serena, slow up!" Peter called out.

"Afraid of losing?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Serena, trust me, slow up!" He called out again. Instead, Serena spurred the horse on faster. Peter pulled back on the reins, slowing down a little.

Serena got to the clearing ahead of the temple, and rode through it, heading straight for the gate. She took a look back, seeing that she was quite a bit ahead of Peter, but her smile was short-lived. Without warning, her horse suddenly stopped. She found herself thrown over the horse's head several feet, and landed on the ground, rolling over several times. The guardians just looked to her and shook their heads before going back to what they were doing. Serena just got herself into a seated position painfully.

"Ow." She commented. "OK, not a smooth dismount."

Peter came walking over to her, offering her a hand up, and by the look on his face, he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, but this is sacred ground." He reminded her. "The horses are trained not to go through the gate. I did try to warn you."

"Well, I'm here at least." She grumbled as he helped her up. Just then, she saw an elderly man make his way towards her. From Emily's description, she could tell that this was Daisuke, the head guardian of the Tengen Gate.

"Welcome. I am Daisuke." He greeted her. "You must be Serena. I see you made it here in one piece."

"More or less." Serena replied, shaking his hand as she swept as many of the leaves off her clothing as she could. "Thanks for letting me come here. I've always wanted to see this place."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to freshen up after your journey." He suggested. "Peter, show Serena to her room and provide her with...appropriate...attire."

"My room?" Serena asked him. "I thought..."

"These things take time Serena." He assured her. "Peter, if you will please."

Peter picked Serena's bag up from the ground where it had ended up in her spill and gestured her to follow him.

"Come with me." He told her.

"What does he mean by 'appropriate attire'?" Serena asked him.

"Master Daisuke's pretty big on wearing uniform in the temple." He informed her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright." She assured him. "So where's this room?"

Back in the Shiba House, the Rangers came in after training, and were relieved to find the smell of cooking from the kitchen. Since they had skipped morning training, they had all agreed to spend a little longer in the afternoon session to make up for it. Mentor Ji was obviously appreciative of the efforts that they were putting in, and had started on the dinner.

"That smells great Ji." Jayden stated. "What is it?"

"Chicken Madras." He replied. "Go and get washed up. It should be ready by the time you're changed."

"Well I for one am starving." Mike stated as he headed for the showers.

"Like that surprises any of us." Mia giggled. "Just remember to put your uniform in the laundry this time."

As they all went through, Antonio caught Jayden's arm to stop him. Jayden turned to look at him.

"Look, I just wanted to say, thanks for today." Antonio told him. "Not just the licence thing, but helping with the Lion."

"Hey, anything for the team." Jayden told him, giving him a little smile. "You know, all things considered, I quite liked it."

He looked down as he fiddled with his top in his hands as he tried to think of what to say.

"I know things haven't been right between us, but today, it really felt good." Jayden told him. "I know I've said it before, but I'm really sorry about the way I was acting. I know I had no right to take it out on you."

"Well I have to admit, it felt kind of good for me too amigo." Antonio replied. "I have to admit, I've kind of missed the way things were."

"Me too." Jayden replied. As he was about to leave, Antonio grabbed his arm again. Jayden looked back to him.

"Look, the floor of the dojo really isn't that comfortable." He said cautiously. "If it's alright with you..."

"I never wanted you to leave in the first place." Jayden replied. They stood, staring at each other for a moment, before finally Antonio looked away.

"Cool." He replied, flicking a thumb in the direction of the showers. "I guess we should just get washed up now."

"I guess so." Jayden replied. As he saw the Gold Ranger leave, he slumped against the wall and sighed. He had the courage to face down thousands of Moogers, he had faced Nighlocks single-handed on more than one occasion, and he had even faced the dreaded Cursed Warrior, but now his courage had a test he wasn't sure he could pass.


	5. History Lesson

Serena was in her room at the temple, getting changed into the uniform Daisuke had looked out for her. The uniforms weren't that dissimilar to the ones Mentor Ji had the Rangers wear at the Shiba House, but whereas Ji let them wear what they wanted out with training, Daisuke insisted the guardians wore their uniforms all the time within the temple grounds. The subtle difference was that while the Shiba House was an academy, the Tengen Gate was a temple. Fundamentally, it was a place of worship, and as such certain protocols had to be observed.

She wasn't expecting a luxurious hotel suite, but in some ways, she was happy with the room she had been given. It was a single room in a wooden dormitory block, but it had what she needed. There was a single bed, with a surprisingly comfortable mattress, and a small bedside table, holding a lamp so she could read before sleeping. The still of the forest made it quiet, with the exception of the sounds of people training and a few animals. In many ways, it reminded her of her room back on her parent's farm. The only difference was that there didn't appear to be any power sockets. Even the smells coming in through her window brought her back to her childhood home. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice as Peter came into the room behind her. As she turned around and saw him, she yelped and jumped into the air, placing a hand on her chest as her heart pounded.

"God, haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked him. Peter just looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, I...uh..." He stammered as he tried to find a way to apologise. "Master Daisuke wants to see you in the main temple."

"Thank you." Serena replied, making her way past him. "I'll make my own way."

She made her way through the temple grounds, past the other guardians who were quietly going around their business. The peace of this place was amazing; it was completely unlike anywhere she had ever seen. As she got to the centre of the garden, she found a piece of black marble, inlaid with golden lettering. It was the memorial commemorating the battle of the Tengen Gate. Serena stopped by it for a moment, bowing her head to pay her respects to their ancestors, the ones who had put their lives on the line to seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld.

"I thought I might find you here." Daisuke commented as he arrived. "I intended to bring you here, but I see you paid your respects in your own way."

"I just had to see it." Serena replied. "I was raised on these legends since I was a little girl. This is one of the most important. I had to come."

"I understand." He assured her. "Would you like a moment, or are you ready to follow me?"

"I'm ready." She answered, gesturing for Daisuke to lead the way. He just sighed and held out his hand.

"I'm afraid I must insist." He told her. She just looked at him curiously. "Your hidden blade. The temple grounds are suitable for training, but the temple itself is a place of worship. Weapons are not permitted."

Serena pulled her sleeve up and unstrapped the weapon she had been gifted at the beginning of her quest. Daisuke gestured over Peter, who was just getting back to attending the gardens.

"Put this back in Serena's room." Daisuke instructed him. "Be careful with it. I understand it is a most effective weapon."

"It's had its uses." Serena replied, before looking to Peter. "Be careful with it."

Peter nodded his head, but as he turned, tripped over a cobble stone, almost falling over, as he made his way back to the dorms. Serena just sighed and shook her head.

"Where did you dig that guy up?" She asked Daisuke. The Head Guardian just smiled.

"He has much to learn, but he is a good man." He replied. "Now, come with me."

Serena followed Daisuke as he led her into the temple.

Hidden in the branches of a tree a little way off, Kenzo was watching Serena meeting up with his father. He knew that she was here to hear some great secret from him that may pertain to their quest. He also knew that getting into the temple would be problematic. He had grown up there his whole life. Everyone knew of his defection. It was unlikely he could simply walk in.

He saw an attendant coming close, and sprung into action. Adopting his Nighlock form, he wrapped his tail around the unsuspecting man's neck, and pulled him over the wall, to the outside of the Temple grounds. As he leapt out of the tree, the man was still struggling on the ground. Kenzo shifted back into his human form, allowing the man to see him.

"Kenzo!" The man gasped, still struggling for breath. He tried to yell, but he didn't have enough breath for that. He started to scramble away, but Kenzo surged forward, grabbing him and shoving him against the wall.

"You have something I need." Kenzo told him, before slamming a hand into his chest. The attendant stopped breathing as soon as he did. Kenzo pulled the cloak off the man and allowed him to fall to the ground dead. He pulled the cloak on around himself, and then grabbed the attendant, dragging him into some bushes to hide the body.

Kenzo climbed up the tree once more, and checking no one was looking his way, he leapt into the courtyard. As he landed, he pulled the cloak tightly around himself, and pulled the hood up to cover his face. He made his way towards the temple.

Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers were taking some time to relax after a hearty meal. Mentor Ji's chicken madras had really hit the spot after their heavy training session, and no one was really in much of a mood to do anything too adventurous, so they were all just sitting around in the living room playing a board game. Not only did it give them a chance to unwind, it also gave their zords a little play time as well.

"I got a double!" Kevin stated with a bright grin as his Dragon Zord moved on the board to its new location. Much like Monopoly, rolling a double meant that he got another move. Kevin picked up the dice and blew on them for luck. "Come on lucky seven!"

He rolled the dice, this time turning up a six. He watched the Dragon Zord moving forward, but his face slipped as he realised it was heading for a bad square.

"Aw, poor little Dragon." Mike said as he gave Kevin an insincere pout, watching as the Dragon Zord landed on the square, before following the instructions. Kevin could only watch in disappointment as the Dragon Zord made its way back to the start of the board. "He has to start all over again."

The Bear Zord seemed to be taunting it as well, since the Dragon Zord bad-temperedly swiped it with its tail as it passed on its way to the start of the board. Mike just laughed.

"Sorry little guy, but the Zord's kind of like its owner. It's a bit of a bad loser." Mike assured the Bear Zord as it looked to him a little annoyed by the passing assault. Emily giggled too at the show of poor sportsmanship.

"Hey, the game isn't over yet." Kevin reminded him, leaning back and putting his arm around Mia. "I think it's your turn isn't it?"

Mia just smiled and leaned over, picking up the dice, and rattled them, before throwing them on the board. She smiled as she got a three. The Turtle Zord flew a short distance, before spinning excitedly on the spot. The square it landed on allowed it to move to an adjoining square only a few spaces from the end. The Turtle Zord made its way to its new square, before landing.

"It looks like it might be over soon." Mia told him, leaning back into Kevin, pulling into him as she gestured to Antonio to have his go. He rattled the dice, but was distracted as Mentor Ji came in with some green tea. One of the dice flew out his hand and went under the couch.

"That doesn't count." Jayden told him. "You need to roll both dice together, it's in the rules."

"It went under the couch, I saw it." Emily told them.

"I'll get it." Mentor Ji told them, placing the tray down on the coffee table. He knelt down, and reached under the couch, taking the die out, but as he retrieved it, he paused. He took out the die and placed it on the board, but as he stood up, he held something else in his hand, a little plastic wrapper between his fingers.

"Who does this belong to?" He asked, looking slightly less than amused. The atmosphere had noticeably changed, and the Rangers were under no false impressions that the game was over. Emily squinted to see what the writing on the wrapper said, and turned to Mike.

"Is that...?"

"My mom always used to say 'something for the weekend'." He said, nodding to confirm Emily's suspicions. The team all looked around each other as they realised this was not the situation they wanted to be in.

"I do not expect you to give up your lives. Indeed, I have been very lenient with the rules of my house, but perhaps I have been a little too accommodating." Mentor Ji stated. "You all know how important our mission is. The rules of this house are there for a reason! Now, which one of you is it?"

"Well it isn't mine!" Antonio announced. "Come on, who am I going to hook up with?"

"It's not mine." Jayden put down flatly. Mentor Ji seemed to take him at his word and turned to the remaining four. Mia and Kevin, and Emily and Mike were couples, everyone knew that. The girls and the boys had separate bedrooms, but they figured that it wasn't entirely inconceivable that there may have been 'moments'. After all, it wasn't like they were all around each other all day every day. Mentor Ji looked to Kevin.

"Hey, don't look at me; I've never seen that before!" He assured him. Mentor Ji just turned to Mike and Emily, looking completely disappointed in them.

"We have spoken of this before." He reminded them, but his gaze strayed a little bit more towards Mike than to Emily. "I trusted you!"

"Hey, where the hell do you get off?" Mike snapped at him, getting to his feet. "Something's not going the way you like so you accuse me?"

"Mike, he never said..."

"He may as well have Emily!" Mike interrupted her. He glared at Mentor Ji angrily. "You may be calling us out, but we all know what you're thinking. You were practically staring right at me the whole time!"

"Calm down Mike." Jayden said reassuringly as he got between them, trying to act as peace maker. "No one's accusing anyone of anything."

"Yeah right." Mike grumbled. Mentor Ji just backed down a little.

"I am sorry Mike, but this is a serious matter." He told them. "I understand, you are both young, and right now you are having very powerful feelings. I understand if judgement has been impaired."

"There's nothing wrong with my judgement." Mike hissed. "You told us to keep it family-friendly and I have. It hasn't always been easy, but I gave you my word and I never break my word. I may be a screw up at times, but I am no liar."

"It isn't mine either." Emily added, coming to Mike's side. "It's like he said, when we promised you we'd take things slowly, we meant it."

"Neither of them are the type to lie." Jayden said, backing them up. "If they say it isn't theirs, then I believe them."

"Then who...?" At that point, they all realised that so far, only one of them hadn't spoken up. Turning to the corner of the sofa, Mia looked mortified, like she was just waiting for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She got up and ran from the room, followed closely by her Turtle Zord. Kevin went to follow her, but Mentor Ji stopped him.

"Mia?" He asked. Mentor Ji just sighed.

"Let her go." He told him. Mia was a deeply private person, and was reluctant to talk about herself as it was. She had to be completely humiliated by what Mentor Ji had found. As he turned to the others, he started to realise that he had handled the discovery very badly. While he wasn't really related to any of them, it was hard for him not to form a sort of parental instinct towards them. Mike still looked incredibly angry about the accusation against him. "We should give her time."

Mike just picked up his jacket and stormed out of the room.

"Mike!" Emily called after him as he left. She looked to the others, before going after him. Kevin just looked completely shell-shocked by the whole thing.

"Emily will take care of Mike." Jayden assured Mentor Ji, "Come on Kevin, something tells me you could use something a little stronger than green tea."

Back at the Tengen Gate, Serena was brought into the inner sanctum by Daisuke, coming to a mural on the wall. She had spoken with the Rangers, and Mia had mentioned it to her. It depicted an ancient legend. There were men clad in hooded robes meditating. Neither of them noticed one more slipping in the back of the room.

"Leave us." Daisuke instructed his followers. "We have important matters to discuss."

Kenzo pulled aside as the other guardians filed out of the room, ducking just out of sight to allow them to leave him alone with them. If his father was to reveal anything, now would be the time.

"Are you aware of this legend?" He asked her. Serena just nodded.

"Sort of." She replied, looking to the mural. "Mia told me she saw this and you explained the legend."

"So what do you know?" Daisuke asked her. She reached up to the mural, pointing to a crouching, weeping female figure.

"It tells the tale of a woman who made a deal with the Nighlock King to save the life of her beloved." She began, her fingers straying to the cloaked man a little way from her. "Legend tells that in the name of honour and glory in the eyes of his people, he went on a quest that was destined to end in his destruction. She made a deal to save his life, but instead, the Nighlock King tricked her and turned her into a Nighlock."

"That is the legend." He told her. "At least, it is the abridged version of the legend."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with my quest?" Serena asked him. Daisuke just held up a hand to silence her. She was impatient to get her answers, but he would answer her in time.

"This legend is connected to what you seek, I assure you." He told her. "Like all legends, it is based at least partly in fact. Over the years, with each retelling, some details have been exaggerated, others have been forgotten, but the root of the tale is true."

"So...what's the truth?" Serena asked him. Daisuke smiled at her.

"That is the true question." He told her. "However, these legends are buried. What we must do is take each part of the story in turn."

He reached to the cloaked figure.

"The warrior went on a quest destined to end in destruction." He told her, before pressing firmly on the figure. The figure slid into the wall, and Serena heard some kind of mechanism starting to work. His hand went to the woman. "The woman made a deal with the Nighlock King to save his life."

He pressed that figure into the wall, and more mechanical sounds came. He then placed his fingers over the Nighlock King.

"The Nighlock King betrayed her." He pressed that figure in, and the sounds of the mechanism got louder. Before Serena knew what had happened, the wall slid back, and to the side, revealing a stairway leading down into a dark cavern extending deep beneath the temple. Kenzo watched in amazement. He had been raised in the temple all his life, and yet his father had never told him of this place.

"Wow, you take things a little literally don't you?" Serena asked him. "Buried history?"

Daisuke just picked up a torch, and lit it on another that was mounted on the wall near them.

"You have to admit, our ancestors had a flair for the dramatic." He commented. With that, they both started to head down into the cavern. As the wall started to slide closed behind them, Kenzo picked up a torch and lit it, before slipping in behind them.


	6. Fallout of the Discovery

Kevin made his way back into the living room slowly, finding Mentor Ji, Jayden and Antonio sitting there waiting. Jayden looked to the Blue Ranger, who just shook his head sadly.

"She locked herself in her room." He told them. "She won't let me in to talk to her."

"I can't say I'm too surprised." Antonio sighed. "Mia's not the most open of people at the best of times. The way that went down had to be embarrassing."

"Perhaps I should talk to her." Mentor Ji suggested.

"I think you've done enough." Kevin said a little coldly. Jayden and Mentor Ji just looked at him in amazement. No one could ever think of a time he had spoken to Mentor Ji in such a way.

"What did you say?" Mentor Ji asked him, also clearly stunned by Kevin's tone. Of all of them, he was the one who adhered most stringently to the Samurai Code. It was a part of him that was so deeply ingrained that he still occasionally had to stop himself from measuring out his breakfast with a set of scales.

"You heard me!" Kevin snapped as he rounded on his Mentor. "You had no right to call us out like that!"

"Kevin, what we do here is very important..."

"Don't you think we know that?" Kevin roared as he got into Mentor Ji's face. "There isn't one person in this house who hasn't risked their life more than once for this war!"

"I was just..."

"We've all heard this speech Ji. We all know our responsibilities." Kevin interrupted him. He snatched the packet out of Mentor Ji's hand aggressively. "When you found this, you could have talked to us quietly. You could have asked each of us privately about it. Instead you had to make a scene and humiliate her in front of everyone."

"I may have handled it badly..."

"No shit Sherlock." Kevin responded sarcastically. "Mia's already really private. After this, I wouldn't be surprised if she's thinking of leaving."

"I'm sorry, but I take my responsibility to care for you all very seriously." Mentor Ji told him. "Finding that, it was a big shock. I sometimes feel more like you are my children than my students. Sometimes I have a hard time separating my feelings from my responsibility."

"Well I don't know what's going on in Mia's head right now, and until she lets me talk to her, I won't be able to help her." He told Mentor Ji, putting the packet away. "If she was thinking about us that way, I am flattered. Perhaps instead of worrying about what could happen you should have instead reminded yourself that we're not kids and be happy that at least she was being responsible."

With that, he stormed out of the room. Mentor Ji just slumped into his chair and sighed.

"Go ahead." He beckoned the Red and Gold Rangers. "You may as well say your piece too."

"Why would I say anything?" Jayden asked him. "I think Kevin's pretty much covered everything."

"Come on Amigo." Antonio whispered. "I'd like to move my stuff back into our room."

Antonio and Jayden left the room, leaving Mentor Ji to his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it, but the thing that hurt the most about what Kevin had said was that beyond turning his most loyal supporter against him, beyond simply humiliating one of his Rangers, in his heart, he knew that Kevin was right.

Emily arrived by the lake a little way from the Shiba House, finding Mike sitting on a rock, skipping stones. At least, he was trying to skip stones, but whenever he threw them, they simply plunged straight into the water. In his temper, he wasn't focused on the task, and so his aim was off. She came over behind him, taking a seat next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He just shrugged in response. She could see from his expression that he was livid. Mentor Ji's accusations against him had obviously hurt him badly. Emily knew him better than anyone, and she knew that it had to hurt. While Mike and Mentor Ji had butted heads on more than a few occasions since he had arrived at the Shiba House, but since Mike had gone to train under Cam, they had something of a breakthrough. The two of them had started to understand each other a little more, and things between them had been a lot easier.

Despite his bravado, the fact was that in reality, Mike genuinely liked and respected Mentor Ji. His opinion of Mike meant a lot more to him than he let on to anyone else.

"Mike, it's me." She reminded him. "You can talk to me, you know that."

"I don't know why this bothers me so much." Mike said bitterly. "Mentor Ji's made it pretty clear he doesn't have any faith in me."

"Mike, he does. He trusts you." She assured him.

"Then why did he go off on me like that?" Mike snapped at her, getting up and launching another stone into the lake with a loud splash. "You notice he didn't lecture Kevin or Jayden. He only gave me the third degree."

"Mike, you're making too much of this..."

"Even when he thought it was us, he got on my case, not yours!" Mike continued to rant. "He seemed to think that I've somehow corrupted you or something. Even when he thought we were...you know...he blamed me!"

"Mike..."

"What do I have to do Emily?" He asked her. "What more do I have to do to get him to just trust me?"

She sighed and shook her head. She could understand why he was upset. Mentor Ji had kind of singled him out over the whole incident. When Kevin, Antonio and Jayden had denied knowing anything about the condom, he had taken them at their word, but with Mike, he had started another lecture.

"I don't know." Emily told him. "You know it wasn't exactly that flattering for me either."

"It's not like he accused you of being some kind of sex-crazed maniac." Mike grumbled.

"No, but then he also didn't give me a whole lot of credit." Emily told him. "The way he went off, it was like he thought we were...you know."

"Yeah, I kind of got that." Mike sneered.

"Well he blamed you for it." Emily reminded him. "It's like he seemed to think I was some silly little girl that could be misled. It was like he was saying I couldn't have made that decision for myself. That's kind of insulting in its own way."

"Emily..."

"I know I'm the youngest, but at times everyone seems to forget that I'm not a kid." She told him. "Sometimes it just feels like he's patronising me."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that." He replied, coming back to her side and putting an arm around her. "Emily, I love you."

"I know you do, I love you too." Emily told him. "But we've talked about this stuff before. We both know we're not ready yet. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"It does to me." Mike replied sadly. "I just wish he would believe in me like you do."

"He will." Emily assured him, throwing a stone and skipping it across the lake. "I know I do."

With that, she drew him in, kissing him passionately, before holding him tightly. Mike still hated the fact that Mentor Ji had singled him out, but as long as Emily had faith in him, he knew he could weather the storm to come when he got home.

"So, Mia and Kevin huh?" Emily asked quietly.

"You did see the look on Kevin's face when Mia ran off right?" Mike asked her. "I think he was as surprised as we were."

"I feel sorry for her." Emily told him. "I mean, it was embarrassing for us when Mentor Ji called us out, and we hadn't even done anything. What must Mia be going through?"

"Whatever she's going through, I don't envy her." Mike replied. "Right now, I can't imagine what she's doing to herself."

Over in the secret cavern deep beneath the Tengen Gate, Daisuke brought Serena to a room, with another mural depicting a legend, though this one was much more extensive than any of the murals in the temple. Kenzo stopped on the stairwell, and secreted himself, awaiting whatever his father had to tell her.

"To understand the importance of Kasamune, you must first learn of this legend. It begins centuries ago, as so many do, with a young man and a young woman."

He placed a small handful of powder on a flame, and it burst forth in coloured smoke. Daisuke gestured to Serena to step forward. Before she knew what was going on, she found herself transported into the distant past.

She saw a dark-haired young man sitting in his chambers, sitting on the bed, stripped to the waist. His torso was covered in dark, nasty looking bruises. He was holding a rag to the left side of his face, which was covered in blood. Serena couldn't see his face from where she was standing, she was behind him.

"Hello?" She asked. "Hello?"

"He cannot hear you." Daisuke told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "This is an image of things that have long since past.

"So, we're not really here?" Serena asked him. "We can't be seen or heard?"

"That is correct." He told her, gesturing to the door. "We may only watch."

A servant girl came into the room, carrying some first aid supplies. She sighed as she approached him, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Let me see." She beckoned him. Serena walked around to get a better view. It was only as she came around in front of them that she got a better look and recognised him.

"Dekker?" She asked. He was younger here than she had seen him before, but it was still recognisable as him. Dekker removed the rag, showing the servant a long, deep cut down the side of his face. She took a bowl of water and a cloth and started to clean it up to get a better look. Dekker never flinched as she worked. She finally got a good look at it.

"OK, who could have done this to Dekker?" Serena asked Daisuke. "He never struck me as helpless."

"There was a time even you were vulnerable." Daisuke reminded her. "There are times we all still are." Serena just turned back to the scene playing before her.

"It does not appear to be deep." The Servant told him, looking out a needle and some thread. She pulled a candle over and held the needle over it to sterilize it. "It will still need to be closed though."

Serena watched as the servant reluctantly started to stitch up the wound. Serena watched on, noticing something in the way the servant acted that seemed to speak to her on some level.

"I'll try to keep the stitches small." The Servant whispered to him. "If I do it right, it will not leave a scar."

"Why would that concern me?" He asked her curtly.

"Your face holds a certain appeal." She said, before realising what she had blurted out. She almost fumbled the needle. She took a breath before continuing. "I'm sure your future bride will appreciate the effort."

"What future bride?" He asked in a little snort. "The only appeal such a thing has to me is the opportunity to leave this place."

"You desire to leave?" The Servant asked him. "Would you?"

"Where would I go?" Dekker asked her. "If I flee, I will never attain honour in the eyes of my family."

"Wait, hold up, Dekker was seeking honour?" Serena asked Daisuke. "Why would he care what his family thought?"

"Why does anyone?" Daisuke asked her.

"Surely it is only your own honour that matters." The servant suggested. "Perhaps if you left, you could have a better life."

"A better life?" He asked her, sounding a little taken aback. "I have no means. No money of my own. What sort of life would you have me have?"

"Others seem to manage." She told him. "They find work..."

"They till fields and clean horse droppings." He scoffed. "What sort of life is that?"

"So Dekker was a glory hound even then?" Serena commented. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You do not yet know the full story." Daisuke reminded her, gesturing Serena to keep watching.

"It depends on who you make your life with." She answered as she finished stitching his wound and cut off the excess thread. She came round in front of Dekker as she got some ointment and started to rub it into his bruises. She caressed his toned, hard body with her hands, her heart jumping in her chest. She looked into his eyes as she worked on his wounds. "Perhaps you will find a bride who will make you happy."

He looked to her in a way that Serena never knew he was capable of. She could tell that there was something behind how he looked at the servant that she could feel in her very soul. He looked at her with a softness that she found startling coming from the man who would spend the next few centuries carving a bloody path through history.

"Perhaps there is someone here." She suggested. "Maybe you could leave together."

"Do not think I don't know how you serve my brothers." He stated flatly. "I have seen you in their bedchambers many times. I believe I saw you leaving Yarrick's chambers only this morning."

"OK, she sleeps with his brothers?" Serena asked, sounding a little disgusted.

"She was a servant, and they were different times." Daisuke put down flatly. "The duties of a servant extended beyond mere domestic chores." The servant looked away, feeling ashamed by what he had said to her.

"That is not by choice." She assured him. "The first time I was asked, I refused. I was whipped and tied outside overnight. I have no desire for your brothers."

"But you do for me?" He asked her. The Servant just drew in closer, pressing her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss. As they parted, Serena could see tears in her eyes. Her heart sank in her chest. She could tell that she was sincere.

"It is only you I desire." The servant told him. "The only one who will not have me."

"How am I meant to believe you when you continue to lay for my brothers?" He asked her. She just wept a little louder as she heard him ask this.

"If you doubt the words of my lips, you can believe the tears in my eyes!" She begged him. "Please, you must believe me."

Dekker finally relented, and cupped her cheek with his hand. He drew in, kissing her softly.

As the image faded, Serena just looked to Daisuke.

"They loved each other." Serena said, struggling to come to terms with the idea of Dekker as a human, as a man with a heart and not just the Samurai equivalent of the Boogeyman. "What happened to her?" Daisuke smiled.

"That, my child, is the next part of the legend." He told her. "That is what is important to the story."

He threw another handful of powder onto the flame, throwing up more images.

Dekker and the servant lay in his bed, swathed in blankets. By the way the rested so easily in each others' arms, Serena could tell that they had fallen deeply in love with each other.

"We can leave this place." The servant told him. "We do not need to endure this. I cannot bear to see you hurt, my heart breaks any time I see your brothers treat you this way."

"As mine does when they treat you as they do." Dekker admitted. "However, we cannot. We still have no means to support ourselves."

"But, we can find somewhere and..."

"We can live a life of poverty and die in the gutter." He told her. "If I can earn my father's approval..."

"You will never earn your father's approval, can't you see that?" She asked him. "He treats you like an animal. All your brothers do! If we leave, we can live as humans!"

"We can live as beggars!" He stated, stroking her face tenderly. "Belay such thoughts for now. Perhaps one day we will leave this place, but for now, we must secure the means to do so."

"She wanted him to leave with her." Serena said, a tear beginning to run down her face. "His pride made him stay."

"He wanted to provide for his beloved." Daisuke told her.

Dekker smiled at his lover as he gestured to his sword in the corner.

"My father has already given me a true blade." He told her. "There is talk of a force marching to the east. If I am part of that force, then perhaps I can make my name in battle."

"And if your father does not send you?" She asked him. Dekker's jaw just clenched as he heard her say this. "Even if you do go, do you think that will impress your father?"

Just then, another man came into the room. He saw the servant and Dekker sitting on the bed together and smirked at the image. Given the fact that Dekker did not do anything about the intrusion, she presumed it was one of his brothers.

"Well, it looks like the little bastard has finally grown up." He taunted Dekker, before looking to the servant. "If you're quite finished, we would like to teach our brother some more."

"Did he call Dekker...?"

"Why do you think his family looked down on him?" Daisuke asked her. "He was a shameful secret."

"So he gets all that shit because his father couldn't keep his tunic on?" Serena asked. "Damn."

The brother approached them, stroking the servant's hair. She did not flinch at his touch, but she looked apologetically to Dekker. "He will need it if he is to march east."

"He will be with you presently." She told him. Hearing this, the brother just shrugged and left the room. Dekker turned her to face him and smiled to her.

"You hear that?" He asked her. "I will have my opportunity!"

"It is a fools' errand." She said regretfully. "Your father has made his opinion very clear. I doubt he would care if you defeated The Cursed Warrior himself."

"I tire of this conversation." He told her, pulling on his jacket and tying it closed. He picked up a bokken and kissed her cheek softly. "We can only play the cards we are dealt in this life Dayu."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone once more. As the image faded, Serena looked to Daisuke in disbelief. Because she was still human in these images, she never recognised her.

"Did...did he just call her Dayu?" Serena asked. Daisuke nodded.

"More answers await." He told her. He led her down another corridor, away from the chamber. Kenzo came from his hiding place and followed them quietly. What he had learned so far may not have interested him, but it was clear there was more to see.


	7. Deeper Secrets

Serena followed Mentor Ji deeper into the caverns beneath the temple. If it weren't for the torches he lit, by now the caverns would be completely pitch black. She was starting to appreciate exactly why this place was kept such a secret and constantly guarded. Antiques and treasures lined every chamber and corridor, from vases and weapons, through to gold and jewellery. A handful of any of it would easily have bought her parent's farm a hundred times over. If nothing else, the valuables inside would have made it a target well worth risking an attempt at a robbery, but she had a feeling that she wasn't here to admire the treasures amassed over centuries, Daisuke clearly valued the secrets contained within much more highly.

He brought her to a second chamber, a little larger than the first. This one had more murals, depicting what appeared to be more of the legends. This one though had a massive collection of treasure, amassed around a large golden statue. Serena recognised the figure as being Dekker.

"Alright, that's a little odd." She commented. "Why would anyone build a statue to the man who killed more of the legendary samurai than anyone else?"

"This chamber is dedicated to the next part of the legend, the downfall of a warrior." He told her, picking up a handful of powder and making his way to a brazier. "It begins where we left off, with a man and a woman very much in love. His older brother Yarrick informed their father of Dekker's love for Dayu. When he expressed the wish to marry her, his father refused to release her, fearing a scandal. He also refused to allow Dekker to march with the Shogun's army. Dekker left in search of The Cursed Warrior to prove his worth to his father."

"He went out looking for The Cursed Warrior?" Serena asked him. Daisuke nodded.

"Knowing the peril he faced, Dayu did what any woman in love would do." He told her. "She prayed."

With that, he sprinkled the powder over the flame, at which the background shifted into a new image. Kenzo arrived and watched on, seeing the story unfold before them.

Dayu was on her knees in the family shrine, praying intently. Serena could see from the intensity in her expression that she was sincere in her desperation for her prayers to be heard. She saw the unmistakable form of Master Xandred appearing behind her.

"They are not listening." He announced, causing her to turn around with a start. The look of fear in her eyes was evident. "I have heard your prayers Dayu."

"Begone!" She willed him. "I have no wish to speak with you! I..."

"You wish for Dekker to return to you." Xandred responded, clutching his head. "It drains me to be in this realm, so believe me when I say that you can take what I say as important."

"I have nothing to say to..."

"I can bring him back to you." Xandred told her. "As Lord of the Nighlocks, I can protect him and ensure he returns to you."

"OK, and she didn't see through that?" Serena asked sarcastically. "Hey, I'm a big red scary daemon that wants to take over the world, but I want to help you now. Give me a break."

"Love can make a person do things they normally never would." Daisuke told her. "He offered her the chance to see the man she loved again. How many would be able to say honestly they wouldn't consider such an offer in her position."

"The Cursed Warrior exists, this much I can assure you." Xandred told her. "However, he could search for longer than either of you will live and never find him."

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I will make you a deal." He told her. "If you will swear to come and serve me, to play your shamizen for me as you do for this family as a Nighlock, then I will guarantee..."

"Why would I agree?" She asked him. "What is the point of him returning if I will never see him again because I am in the Netherworld?"

"She has a point." Serena pointed out. Daisuke just sighed and gestured her to continue listening.

"That is not the deal I will offer you." He told her. "I will guide Dekker to The Cursed Warrior..."

"But..."

"Silence!" He roared, causing her to quail in fear. "He will defeat him, and he will return. I will promise you this, and I will promise you that you will be reunited."

"If I..."

"You will only come and serve me on one condition." He told her. "As long as the blood of an innocent never adorns your hands, I will deliver all I promise, and you will have your life with Dekker."

"You are a Nighlock, how can I trust you?" She asked him. He just brushed her face with his hand and nodded.

"How can you not?" He asked. "So do we have a deal? Shall I save the life of your beloved?"

"Yes." She whispered gently, nodding. "Yes, we have a deal."

As Xandred disappeared, the doors opened, and Yarrick came in, with a woman Serena presumed was his wife. Yarrick came over, slapping the back of her head.

"How dare you come here again?" He demanded of her. "Did we not make ourselves clear on this matter?"

"I apologise." Dayu told him.

"I believe this time a harsher punishment is in order." Yarrick's wife told him, looking to Dayu evilly. "I would lash her back bare and have her sleep outside with the cattle."

"Whatever my bride commands." Yarrick told her, taking up some rope. Dayu just held her hands together in front of her and remained on her knees dutifully, waiting to be bound.

The image faded and Daisuke looked to her, almost awaiting a response. Serena just seemed confused.

"So what happened next?" Serena asked him. Daisuke smiled and threw another handful of powder on the flame.

In the image, Yarrick was having his way with his brothers in practice. He was just about to finish one of them off when; the gates were kicked open harshly. They all turned and stared at the intruder.

His cloak was wrapped around him, and his hood was up, concealing his face. A large, white nodachi was strapped to his back. As he strode into the yard, Yarrick, the eldest brother, strode forward.

"Who dares enter our grounds so?" He roared. "Remove your hood!"

Dekker stopped in his tracks and pulled down his hood. In his absence, he had not aged badly. Yarrick scoffed as he saw him. His hair was longer, and he had thick stubble now, but he could still recognise the brother he treated with such contempt.

"So, you finally returned." He said dismissively. "I never thought you'd have the nerve after the way you left..."

"I have done that which none of you ever could." He interrupted Yarrick. "I will speak with our father."

"You dare to interrupt me?" Yarrick snapped.

"I will speak only to father." Dekker stated, taking a step forward. "I am here to present him with proof of my worth."

"Father is reading, he is not to be disturbed." Yarrick responded sharply. "If you have something to say, then you may say it to me."

"I have defeated The Cursed Warrior." Dekker stated proudly. He took the nodachi from his back, which Serena recognised as Urumasa. He held it aloft for them all to see. "This is the blade Urumasa. I have come to present it to father."

"The Cursed Warrior?" Yarrick laughed. "You expect us to believe in fairy tales?"

"I tire of this conversation." Dekker stated, stepping face to face with him. "You are beneath me Yarrick; I will pay you no further mind. My business is with our father."

He shoved his eldest brother aside and made his way towards the house. Yarrick's face flashed red in rage as he was dismissed like a common child. He levelled a bokken over Dekker's shoulder, at which he stopped. However, there was no fear in his expression, only anger. Dekker just looked to the wooden practice blade and turned towards him.

"I am the head of this house!" Yarrick roared. "I will not be disrespected by the likes of you!"

"You still believe me to be the boy you used to beat and bully." Dekker sneered. "Be sure you want to challenge me. It may be the last thing you ever do."

Serena felt a shiver as she heard these words from Dekker. She knew enough of Urumasa from what she had heard to know that it was a bloodthirsty blade, one that drove its wielder to bloodshed. It was no idle threat, something she was well aware of.

Yarrick prepared to strike him with the Bokken, but Dekker simply drew Urumasa and sliced the sword in half before kicking him back onto the mats. Serena watched as he strode to the mats, stalking Yarrick like a predator smelling the blood of a kill.

"Let us not play child's games." Dekker snapped. "If you believe you are better than me, then let us face the test properly. Let us use steel."

"Fetch my sword!" Yarrick ordered one of his brothers. He was handed a katana, and drew it, beginning to circle his brother. "Let us see how your 'Urumasa' stands up to Stone Cutter!"

He lunged forward, and the blades clashed once, only once. As the blades rebounded off one another, Dekker swung around, slicing through Yarrick's abdomen. Serena flinched as she saw the blow. She had been trained in the ways of the sword long enough to know that it was a mortal injury. Dekker showed no remorse whatsoever for his actions as Yarrick collapsed to his knees, dropping his sword. His hands strayed to his stomach, holding in his innards. He looked up to Dekker in horror. Dekker reached for an amulet around Yarrick's neck, bearing the family crest, and yanked it off.

"This is mine now." He announced, before swinging Urumasa one more time, striking his head from his shoulders. His three brothers, the servants, and Dayu watched on in shock. Serena could hardly believe that this was the man she had seen with Dayu earlier.

"Yarrick is dead!" One of the brothers shrieked, running over to the corpse and cradling it. He looked to Dekker in amazement. "You killed him!"

"Pick it up." He told him, kicking Stone Cutter over to him. He looked to his other two brothers. "Fetch your weapons."

"You've gone mad!" One of them shrieked.

"You didn't seem to have the same trouble attacking me when you believed I was helpless." Dekker said bitterly. "Fetch your weapons. I will be waiting!"

Serena watched on as Dekker butchered his brothers in a display that was nothing short of bloodletting. There was no reason for them to die, they hadn't attacked him, threatened his life in any way, he just cut them down like they were practice dummies. As he went inside to speak with his father, she saw Yarrick's wife running over to his corpse and weeping.

"He presented Urumasa to his father, seeking his honour. However, his father rejected him once more." Daisuke told her. "He killed his father as he had done his brothers. However, this is the part of the legend you must know."

It wasn't much longer before Dekker came out of the house, his eyes full of rage. He started to collect tar and throw it onto the house, indicating his intent was to burn it down. Dayu saw Yarrick's wife picking up Stone Cutter. She waited until Dekker had his back turned, before rushing toward him. Dayu snatched up a blade and ran, driving it deeply into her abdomen.

"No!" Serena called out, realising her mistake. "Urumasa made him immortal! He would have survived that attack!"

"Of course Dayu did not know that." Daisuke told her. "All she saw was the man she loved in danger."

With that, Dekker looked to Dayu, but Serena could see no recognition in his expression. There was no trace of the joy he clearly felt in her presence before, indeed, he looked at her like he didn't even know her. Serena couldn't help a tear leaking from her eye as she saw Dayu realise that the man she loved no longer even knew her.

"Another part of Urumasa's curse is that it represses the memories of happiness within its master." He informed her. "It makes the drive to satisfy its bloodlust stronger."

"So...it wouldn't have mattered if he came back." Serena gasped. "She lost him anyway." Daisuke pointed to Yarrick's wife.

In her rage, Dayu fell on top of her and drove the blade into her abdomen and chest, again and again, until it was completely ruined. The house now burned around her, but she didn't care. As long as Dekker was safe, she didn't care. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time for you to come with me." Xandred told her. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"But...our deal!" She murmured. "I would never have to serve you unless the blood of an innocent adorned my hands!"

"You have killed an innocent." He told her.

"Ushanna was not innocent!" Dayu protested, seeing Dekker walking away on the path that would take him from her. Xandred just laughed.

"She was not innocent." He clarified. "However, the life within her was."

As he grabbed Dayu and dragged her into the underworld, Serena could no longer hide her tears.

"Yarrick's wife was pregnant." Serena commented. Daisuke just nodded. "Xandred manipulated her all along."

"Now you know of the nature of Urumasa." He told her. "Now, I will take you to learn where it crosses with the legend of Kasamune. Hopefully then you will understand."

He took her by the hand and led her to an archway over a staircase leading even deeper into the earth. As they passed through, there was a flash of light, and Serena wavered a little in her footing, and felt slightly light-headed. Daisuke steadied her.

"This information is so important; it has the highest level of security we offer." He told her. "All supernatural gifts have no effect in the chamber below this arch, including your Earth Symbol Power."

"Now you tell me." She muttered. "Wow, I feel spacey."

"It takes some getting used to." Daisuke assured her. "Of course, only the Head Guardian ever comes down here, so needless to say most get the chance to."

As they left to go deeper, Kenzo came from his hiding place. Once they had gone on far enough, he stepped through the arch, and felt his power leave him. He tried, but couldn't shift to his Nighlock form. He got a thought in his mind and smirked to himself. Heading back into the chamber, he went to the statue of Dekker, and drew a dagger, plunging it into the back of the statue's thigh, leaving a deep, though from the front, invisible split in the statue. Satisfied by his work, he went through the arch again, and headed into the cavern in search of Serena and his father.

Back at the Shiba House, Mike and Emily came back, finding Mentor Ji sitting alone in the Living Room. It was starting to get late, and they were sure the others had likely gone to bed. Emily noted that the couch was made up with bed clothing.

"Mike, I..."

"Not tonight Ji." Mike interrupted him wearily. "Maybe tomorrow."

Mentor Ji just nodded in understanding. He had already ascertained that he had hurt Mike deeply with his accusations and his lack of belief in him. He understood that Mike was still angry, and was sure that he needed a little while to calm down before he would make much headway trying to smooth things over.

"Mia has locked herself in your room." Mentor Ji told Emily. "She refuses to let anyone in or speak to anyone."

"I can't say I really blame her." Emily answered. "She seemed really upset."

"I believe the expression is 'that would be an understatement'." Mentor Ji sighed. "I know I have handled this situation terribly. I only hope the damage I have done is not irreparable."

"We have training tomorrow." Mike told him, hanging up his jacket. "I'll see you in the morning."

Mentor Ji watched him go and shook his head sadly.

"It's going to take a lot to make this up to them isn't it?" Mentor Ji asked her. Emily just rested a hand on his elbow softly.

"This might be one of those times it's best to give them space." Emily suggested.

"Perhaps you are right." He replied, looking to her regretfully. "I may have raised Jayden, but it appears I have a lot to learn about raising children."

"Maybe that's the problem." Emily commented. He just furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, like he was waiting for her to clarify what she was trying to say. "You think of us as your kids."

"In many ways..."

"The thing is, you seem to forget, we're not kids." Emily told him. "We're all adults. We're going to make our own choices in life. Even our real parents can't change that."

"I suppose you have a point." Mentor Ji responded. "I promised your families I'd care for you. I suppose at times I just forget that you are not children."

He started to make his way to the door, and turned back, giving her a little smile as he thought about what she had said.

"Such wisdom from the youngest of my Rangers." He commented. "You have all grown so much."

With that, he went to his room, leaving Emily in the living room to get ready for bed.


	8. Unleashed

Serena followed Daisuke down into the last chamber. By now, it was beginning to get unnaturally hot. The torches no longer ignited by themselves, now Daisuke had to light each of them manually, likely as a result of the enchantment on the final archway preventing the use of supernatural abilities. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Daisuke touched the torch to a pool of fluid to his right. It was only then that the flame seemed to extend outward, running around a track of sorts. Periodically, large braziers also burst into life, and the flame encircled the chamber except for the entryway.

As the flame came full circle, Serena could finally see the full chamber. It was a huge, circular room, with a wide, deep abyss running around it, creating a barrier between the track of flame running around the room and the centre. The middle seemed to be an arena of some description, almost fifty feet in radius, with a large stone statue at the centre, and a plinth underneath.

"Watch your footing." Daisuke warned her. "I have talents, but if you fall, there is nothing I can do." Serena nodded as she looked over the edge into the blackness of the abyss.

"How deep is it?" She asked him. Daisuke shrugged as they made their way across the bridge towards the centre of the room.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I've never heard anything hit the bottom."

"That's comforting to know." Serena muttered under her breath as he led her towards the statue. "Why's it so hot down here?"

"Perhaps because we are surrounded by flames." He suggested. Serena shook her head.

"No, it was hot before then." She told him. Daisuke just smiled as he turned to face her.

"At this depth it begins to get a little warm." He replied, gesturing to the statue in the centre of the room. Kenzo arrived, and stayed by the door, watching them.

"Can you guess who this is?" Daisuke asked Serena. She inspected the statue carefully. It was a woman, in a long kimono. Her features were soft and subtle, and her hair was long. It was as she came full circle and came around in front of the statue, preparing to answer, that she noticed the hilt of a sword protruding from the kimono. Serena nodded.

"This is The Blessed Warrior." She answered. Daisuke seemed to be pleased with her answer. "I would have guessed Kasamune, but why would a swordsmith wear a sword?"

"Sadly, her name has been lost to the annals of history." He told her. "She was a handmaiden to Kasamune, but obviously one that she trusted very much, since she trusted her with her most prized creation, and the quest to rid the land of The Cursed Warrior."

Serena approached the plinth, finding a large, leather-bound book sitting there. She looked to Daisuke.

"I shall tell you of her." He stated, seeing Serena's expression. The book had to be thousands of pages long, and she clearly doubted she would have time to read it. "When she found Dekker, she convinced him to take part in a contest to test their swords against each other."

Serena prepared to listen to his story, wondering what this meant to her quest.

"She bid Dekker to prove Urumasa's worth on an inanimate object. Dekker complied by slicing the largest boulder he could find in half with a single stroke. The very boulder from which this statue was carved as it happens." He began, patting the statue. "She then had her son stand before her, and hold out his arm. She swung the sword..."

"Wait, she cut her own son's arm off?" Serena asked, completely disgusted by the thought. Daisuke shook his head.

"Kasamune would not harm her son." He told her. "She then proved its edge, by also cutting a boulder in half. Kasamune was declared the superior blade because it would only cut that which its mistress willed it to. As per the agreement they made, Dekker left and never returned."

Deciding he had heard enough, Kenzo turned and left. It appeared that his father was wasting time with dusty old legends instead of simply finding the blade. As he ascended the stairwell, he turned his mind to Dekker, and his plan for vengeance.

"She defeated him without drawing blood." Serena remarked.

"The Shogun asked to meet with the warrior who rid the land of The Cursed Warrior. When she came before him, he commended her effort, but stated that a weapon of such power could not exist outwith his control..."

"In the hands of a woman you mean." Serena asked him. Daisuke nodded.

"He demanded that she hand it over. She refused, stating that he was unworthy to wield it, and left, never to return. She was never seen again." He continued. "Over time though, many more warriors came, all women, who wielded a blade said to be Kasamune. To this day, rumours persist that it will return when a worthy warrior takes it up."

Serena looked to the statue and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to find where the last one left it." Serena surmised. Daisuke opened the book to the first page. He gestured to the book, as he turned to leave.

"I shall leave you to read." He told her. "I have something we need to give you before you continue on your quest. It will take me some time to prepare it. Come to me when you are ready."

Serena turned her attention to the book as he left.

In a forest a little way from the Tengen Gate, Dekker was sitting by a campfire when he heard something in the bushes. He looked up as he saw Dayu approaching him, and relaxed a little. He found himself expecting these visits now.

"You heeded my warning." Dayu stated. "The other Nighlock...?"

"I have dealt with him." Dekker assured her. "It seems Octoroo's minions are as weak as he is."

"So he is dead?" Dayu asked him. Dekker just snorted and shook his head.

"I wouldn't waste my time dignifying him with a death on Urumasa's blade." He told her. "He was a boy playing at being a warrior."

"No, Dekker, you must find him!" Dayu shrieked. "You must kill him!"

"He is worthless! He ran like a dog!" Dekker reiterated. "He is a coward!"

"If he is Octoroo's servant, he will be every bit as devious and underhanded as he is!" She replied. "You cannot risk allowing him to live!"

"Pay him no mind." Dekker told her. "If Octoroo hasn't destroyed him for his failure by now, then it is only a matter of time before Xandred finds him. Believe me, he has enough to worry about without the fool's errand of coming after me."

Dayu wanted to protest further, but looking into the undergrowth, she could see movement. Straining to see into the distance, she saw Kenzo. Realising he had been seen, he rushed forward.

"Dekker!" She yelled. The Cursed Warrior turned in time to see him, just as Kenzo leapt at him. Dekker shoved Dayu to the ground, clear of Kenzo's attack as he was tackled to the ground. Kenzo disappeared into a gap, taking Dekker with him.

Dayu started to pull herself up, realising that she was alone; she disappeared into the gap after them, searching for them.

Dekker and Kenzo spilled onto the floor of a chamber beneath the Tengen Gate, through the gap Kenzo had created by defacing the statue. Bringing his weight down on top of Dekker, Kenzo stunned him, just long enough to shift into his Nighlock form.

"Still think I don't have the fangs for it?" Kenzo asked him before plunging his fangs deeply into Dekker's shoulder. The Cursed Warrior screamed in agony as the fangs pumped venom into his system. Kenzo grabbed Dekker roughly, hoisting him to his feet, before throwing him through the arch, into the stairwell.

Down below, Serena was studying the book. She was interrupted in her study as she heard a crashing on the stairs. She turned around in time to see Dekker, bruised, battered and bloody from his fall down the stairs, coming to rest on the bridge, almost falling over it into the chasm below.

"Dekker?" She asked, seeing him as he struggled to regain his footing, but she could see from the way he rose, he was not himself. He was weakened, shaky, like he was fighting for every breath in his body. Despite her previous experiences with him, Serena rushed to his side. "Dekker, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Just then, Kenzo came down the stairs. Before Serena could react, he leapt into the air, spinning around and kicking both of them hard in the chest, sending them flying into the centre of the room. Serena responded a lot quicker than Dekker, who seemed to still be weak. Serena rushed to the attack, throwing everything she had at Kenzo, up until he finally found an opening, throwing her through the flames and over the edge. Serena only just managed to catch on, preventing herself falling to her doom.

Kenzo satisfied himself that she was gone, and came over to where Dekker was lying and sneered at him.

"Is this all I can expect from the mighty Dekker?" He asked derisively. "What's the matter Dekker? Are you having a little trouble?"

Dekker couldn't answer though. His muscles were tightening, and it felt like his head was on fire. His throat felt like it was closing up, and he was becoming short of breath. He reached to the scabbard on his back, pulling it off and reaching for Urumasa. Kenzo placed a foot on the scabbard, pinning it to his chest.

"Is Urumasa's curse not protecting you as it should?" Kenzo asked him. "Supernatural gifts don't work here, that is why I cannot assume my Nighlock form here. However, there is nothing supernatural about Black Mamba Venom, and that was in your system before you came through the arch."

He grabbed Urumasa, which was dull, and was not speaking to Dekker as it usually did. Its influence had no effect here. Dekker's failing strength was not enough to stop Kenzo from ripping it from his grasp. He drew it, admiring the blade, before kneeling next to Dekker.

"I could finish you with this right now, but I think it would be more satisfying to let my poison claim you." He told him, replacing Urumasa in its scabbard. He threw it over his shoulder, strapping it to his back. "You will be dead soon enough. Farewell Cursed Warrior."

He got up, and turned, striding out of the chamber, and up the stairs. Serena watched him leave with Urumasa, satisfying herself that he was gone, before struggling to try and pull herself up. As she returned to the ledge, she saw a woman kneeling over Dekker, weeping loudly. Serena started to make her way over, and as she got closer, she recognised the woman from the images she had seen of their past. It was Dayu. Apparently in this chamber, she returned to her human form.

"Dayu?" Serena asked her. Dayu looked up at her through tear-filled eyes.

"He's dead." She sobbed. "He's dead!"

Despite the fact that Dayu was technically an enemy, Serena couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She could see that her heart was broken. As she came over, resting a hand on Dayu's back, observing Dekker's body, she noticed something that sent a chill down her spine. Urumasa was gone.

Back in the Netherworld, Kenzo was back in his cave, admiring Urumasa. As soon as he stepped through the arch, the sword sprang back into life, but since he couldn't feel any burning, he knew that Dekker had died, and he was now Urumasa's master. He now felt stronger, and he could hear it speaking to him, reminding him of every slight made against him. It gave him enticing images of all he could achieve with it in his hands. He didn't notice as Octoroo came in.

"You have the secrets of Kasamune already?" Octoroo asked him. Kenzo just laughed.

"What do I care for bedtime stories and fairy tales?" He asked in response. Octoroo slammed his staff into the floor.

"You will do as I say!" He responded. "Need I remind you the importance of...?"

"You aren't very observant are you?" Kenzo said sarcastically. "It makes me wonder how you and Master Xandred got anything done."

Octoroo fired a power blast at him, at which Kenzo spun around, smashing it out of the air dismissively. Octoroo could see the glowing blade, even in the darkness of the cave and gasped.

"Urumasa?" He asked. "But...but that means..."

"Dekker is dead." Kenzo put down flatly. "Urumasa answers to me now!"

Octoroo started to laugh and roared triumphantly.

"Excellent!" He called out excitedly. "Now we are finally free of that fool Dekker, all that remains is to find Kasamune and we'll be unstoppable!"

"We?" Kenzo asked him as he stepped forward, lifting the point of the sword. "I think you have the situation a little confused."

"Kenzo..."

"With Urumasa, I am more than a match for anyone that I could ever face." He interrupted Octoroo. "I have what I always wanted; I have the power to best anyone! I will finally achieve my destiny to become the greatest warrior in history!"

"You forget who gave you your power boy!" Octoroo stated as he held up a hand. Kenzo feigned getting weaker and staggering, before he started to laugh.

"Urumasa is more powerful than you." Kenzo told him. "You have no power over me anymore. Now, I suggest you leave before I turn you into calamari."

Seeing that he was not lying, Octoroo took to his heels and ran as fast as he could, with Kenzo's screams of triumph ringing in his ears. As he made his way from the cave, intending to return to Master Xandred's junk, he couldn't stop thinking of the horror he had unleashed. With Urumasa at his command, and no way to control him, Kenzo was now potentially a deadly threat, and he had been the one who unleashed him.


	9. New Challenges

Daisuke came down the stairs, returning to the secret chamber to check on Serena's progress, and found Serena and Dayu crouching over Dekker's fallen body. He rushed over to them, dropping his staff as he went.

"What happened here?" He asked, before realising the identity of the man on the floor. Looking up, he was astounded to see Dayu over him.

"He's been poisoned." Serena told him. "Kenzo..."

"Kenzo was here?" He asked. "But how?"

"He created a gap in the statue at the top of the stairs." Dayu informed him. "That's how we got here. He bit Dekker then threw him down here."

"He's dead." Serena told Daisuke. "Urumasa is gone."

Daisuke placed a hand on Dekker's forehead, before looking to Dayu, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"He is yet warm." He informed her. "He is beyond my help, but he is not beyond saving."

"I...I cannot." She stammered. "I am not strong enough to move him."

"Serena, help me." He beckoned her. Serena wasn't sure why he wanted to help them, or how wise it would be to do so. She found that despite her reservations, her sense of duty to Daisuke, and her sympathy for Dayu that she found herself positioning herself under one of Dekker's arms, while Daisuke took his other arm, and they hoisted his body off the floor. He nodded in the direction of the stairwell. "We will help you so long as we have your word that you will not start any trouble. If you make a move, we leave him here, do you understand?"

Dayu just nodded in agreement. Right now, starting a fight was the furthest thing from her mind. Her lover was dead, and right now, getting help from her enemies was the only way he could be saved. She went up the stairs with them to the chamber with the statue.

As soon as she stepped through the arch, she was bathed in a bright light, and she once again turned back into her Nighlock form. She made her way over to the statue of Dekker, and showed them where the gap Kenzo had created on the thigh was.

"Lay him down here." Daisuke instructed Serena. They set him down by Dayu, who knelt with him, holding him in her arms. "Go with him. I shall close the gap after you leave. You know what to do."

"Thank you." She whispered, before disappearing into the gap. As soon as she was gone, Daisuke approached the statue, and placed a hand on the gap. A bright light flooded the room, and as soon as it dissipated, Serena could see that the gap was gone.

"How...?"

"You don't think the Symbol Power of the Samurai families was the only magic in the world did you?" He asked her. She just looked a little unsettled as she thought about something. "You want to know why I helped them don't you?"

"A lot of people wouldn't." Serena told him. "They've both caused a lot of misery."

"I didn't ask about what other people think." Daisuke reminded her. "I wanted to know what you think."

Serena had to think long and hard about what he had asked her. They had both caused a lot of misery over the years. Dekker especially had quite literally carved his legacy into the history books over the centuries. However, having heard their stories, learned of their lives before they became Nighlocks, she found herself understanding their actions. Neither of them had asked to become Nighlocks, both of them had been led to it by fate.

"There's a big difference between understanding people's actions and forgiving them." Serena told him. "However, just because someone has done terrible things doesn't mean they deserve to die like that. If we could have helped, I guess it was our duty to. Otherwise, we're no better than Xandred."

"Come with me." He instructed her. "I have one more gift to give you, then we must contact Ji. Your friends need to know of the new threat that awaits them."

Over in the states, Jayden was tagging along with Antonio as he made his way to a street corner, a couple of blocks from the main mall. The Rangers had finished morning practice, and Antonio was making his way out to catch some of the lunchtime trade.

"This is the spot." Antonio declared happily.

"Shouldn't we go a little closer to the mall?" Jayden asked him. Antonio shook his head.

"The local businesses aren't too fond of street peddlers." Antonio told him. "I've been told I can't set up inside the mall, and some of the nearby places call the cops to move us along, but this right here is public land. It's also close enough to the local offices and stores that I catch a lot of passing trade."

"You've been putting a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Jayden asked him.

"Hey, I've been running this business for five years. I've learned the tricks of the trade." Antonio told him as he started to set up his folding table. "So, why did you want to come anyway?"

"I figured it would be more fun than the house right now." Jayden answered. "Mike's still pretty cut up about the Mentor Ji thing, and I'm sure you noticed we were still a Ranger short for training."

"Yeah, Mia took that pretty hard." Antonio commented. "I can't believe she's still refusing to come out of her room."

"Can you really blame her?" Jayden asked him. "We both know how private Mia is. Hell, with the exception of her suspect cooking I couldn't tell you anything about her. This has to be pretty much the most important decision she's ever made, and Mentor Ji just made it public knowledge."

Jayden did feel for Mia. He knew that Mentor Ji knew the truth about him, but that so far he had kept it to himself, to allow Jayden to tell the others in his own time. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if someone had laid out what was probably the most important of all his secrets before he was ready.

"I guess that's true." Antonio sighed, connecting up a propane tank to his grill. "Kevin's putting a brave face on it, but he has to be going out of his mind."

"Mia's faced tough times before." Jayden assured him. "I'm sure she'll come round in time."

"I hope so, because the Turtle Zord's still not playing ball." He responded as he put the finishing touches on setting up the grill. "After how easily the Lion was programmed with your help, I have a feeling that understanding the Zord's master is critical to getting it programmed. I think the fact I know so little about Mia is why I'm having all this trouble...Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked him as Antonio started searching through his equipment.

"I forgot the matches!" He snapped as he slapped his own forehead. "Stupido! Listen, could you find a store and get some?" Jayden just gave him a little smirk and pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Who are you talking to?" Jayden asked him. "Turn on the gas."

As Antonio did as he was told, Jayden traced a symbol in the air, before casting it to the grill, igniting it. Antonio just smiled.

"Wow, I guess you are handy to have around." Antonio answered as he put an arm around him. "If I ever need a business partner, I know who to ask."

Jayden couldn't help smiling as he felt Antonio's arm around him. He was about to say something when he noticed someone appearing from a gap in a flash of red light a little way from them. He recognised him from the Tengen Gate, and threw Antonio's arm off as he stepped forward.

"Kenzo!" He snapped as he saw him. "I'll give you one chance to get out of here before we have to hurt you."

"Jayden, in some ways I'm glad that poison didn't finish you off." Kenzo announced. "After all, now it gives me a chance to prove my superiority over that fool Dekker by finishing what he never could."

"Wow, you really do make friends everywhere you go don't you?" Antonio teased him. "I bet you'd be a hit on Facebook."

"Well the thing is, I've picked up a few tricks since the last time we met." He replied, turning into his Nighlock form. He produced Urumasa, and pulled it from its scabbard, pulling into a guard. "Not to mention I did what you never had the strength to do."

"Is that...?"

"Urumasa!" Jayden interrupted in a gasp as he saw the blade.

"I thought only Dekker could wield it." Antonio commented as he pulled out his Samuraizer.

"So did I." Jayden replied.

"Only its master can wield it." Kenzo corrected them. "The king is dead, long live the King!"

"Go go Samurai!" Jayden and Antonio called out together as Kenzo rushed to the attack, morphing in preparation for the battle ahead.

In the Netherworld, Dekker's eyes jerked open, and he breathed in sharply. He was covered in sweat, and had a large, fur blanket draped over him. He could see from the dull red glow of the rocks that he was in the Netherworld. A fire burned a little way off. His eyes darted around as he tried to take in what was happening. He hadn't expected to see anything again; he had accepted that his time was at an end as Kenzo's poison coursed through his system. He felt a damp cloth on his forehead and followed the arm up to see Dayu crouched over him.

"I live?" He asked her.

"I revived you." She corrected him. "You were beyond human help, but once I removed you from that cavern, your Nighlock side awakened. It will repair the damage to your human side and revive it in time."

"I did not ask to be revived." He stated.

"Please do not speak." She whispered as she placed a hand on his chest, holding him down. "Kenzo's venom has weakened you considerably. It will be some time before you are strong enough to leave."

"Why does my welfare concern you so?" He asked her. "Why would you save me?" She just placed a finger on his lips to stop him talking.

"Rest." She willed him. "I will care for you."

As she turned to get more water and replaced the cloth on his head with another, he was too weak to resist. His vision blurred a little as he looked up to the mysterious Nighlock, curious about more than just her motivation for caring for him, but also why he felt like he had been here before.

At the Tengen Gate, Serena and Daisuke arrived back in the temple, where he closed the cavern doors behind him. He turned to Serena as they got there.

"So, how far in the legends did you get?" He asked her. Serena sighed.

"Give me a break, I only had just short of an hour." She reminded him. "That book has to be..."

"I have been studying it for a lifetime and could still not understand it as I believe you can." He interrupted her. "Tell me, did you read the prophesy of selection?"

"It sounds familiar, but I have to admit that things are a little jumbled." She told him. "After Dekker made his entrance, I wasn't really concentrating on too much."

"She was delivered from death to fulfil a greater destiny." Daisuke told her. "She was uncommonly kind, even to her enemies, and she always sought to preserve life and save the potential any life can bring."

He looked into her eyes as he prepared for the last piece of information he was going to give her.

"The first Blessed Warrior was from her mother untimely ripped." He informed her. Serena just nodded.

"Her mother died in labour." She said softly. "She was delivered from death."

"According to the legends, all those who have wielded Kasamune have satisfied both criteria." He told her. Serena's eyed opened wide as she saw where this was going.

"Wait a minute..."

"Your illness was terminal." He reminded her. "You have done everything in your power to prevent anyone that crossed your path from dying, even your deadliest enemies."

"No, you can't be serious!" Serena stammered. "I was meant to be the Yellow Ranger!"

"And yet you fell ill which prevented your destiny from taking that path." He reminded her. "And when your health returned, your destiny still took you from that path."

"That's why you sent me to retrieve Kasamune?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Not just retrieve it." He answered. "We believe you will be the next one to wield Kasamune."

Serena slumped to the floor, sitting on a meditation cushion as she tried to take it all in. She had always known that there was more to her quest than they told her, more than just finding an ancient sword. She never for one moment thought that they actually wanted her to join the battle. Daisuke went to some pots that were set up on the altar. It was only then that she noticed a bench that was also set up there. Obviously these were the preparations Daisuke was making.

"It is now time for your final gift." He told her. "Dragons were powerful magical creatures, strongly resistant to hostile spells and powers. Sadly, their kind is all but gone. I believe there is only one left somewhere in the town of Briarwood."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Serena asked him.

"A dragon has magic coursing through its very blood. On rare occasions, they have been known to gift their blood to others. It can bestow the same magical protection on the one that uses it."

"You want me to drink dragon blood?" Serena asked him. Daisuke gestured to the bench.

"Not exactly." He replied, picking up the first pot. "Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach."

Serena thought this was a rather odd request, but as Daisuke got closer, she noticed that it was not a brush in the pot that he was holding, but a needle. Glancing at the other pots, she saw different colours of liquid, but all the pots had needles in them. She looked to him in disbelief.

"You're giving me a tattoo?" She shrieked. Daisuke nodded.

"If you think you have been up against tough opposition before, I have a feeling you will soon find you are mistaken." He told her. "The pigments are mixed with dragon blood. Once the tattoo is complete, you will have a protection against malicious magic equal to your willpower. I believe we both know that will provide significant protection."

Serena started to untie her belt reluctantly as she headed to the bench.

"My mom's always hated tattoos." Serena sighed, pulling off her jacket as she lay down. "If this quest doesn't kill me, she will."

Over in the Shiba House, Kevin had prepared some sandwiches and some soup, before taking them to the door of the girls' room.

He knocked the door gently, but didn't hear a response. It broke his heart to think of Mia in there by herself. He knew that she had taken it hard when Mentor Ji had lost it in the main room, but now it was starting to become deeply unsettling. She had now been in that room for the better part of a day, and hadn't allowed anyone in to see her. To the best of his knowledge, she couldn't have eaten.

"Mia, I brought you some lunch." He called through. He waited for what seemed like an eternity without getting an answer. "Mia, you need to eat. Please, let me in."

"Go away!" A weak voice called from inside. Kevin just breathed a heavy sigh as he heard this.

"Mia, you've been in there almost a full day." He reminded her. "I'm not going anywhere."

He hated what this was doing to Mia. He didn't want to force the matter, but by now it was becoming a matter of her health. He couldn't let her stay in there with no contact and risk her making herself sick, presuming she hadn't done so already.

"Mia, I love you, and I want to help you." He told her. "I don't want to do this, but if you don't open the door, I'm opening it for you."

Mia didn't respond. Kevin found himself cursing Mentor Ji for putting him in this position. He needed to get in to see Mia, and he doubted this was going to make things any easier. Putting the tray down on a nearby cabinet, he took a step back, before surging forward and kicking the door as hard as he could. The door's lock ripped out through the wood, and the door hung limply from only one hinge as it finally came to rest. He saw Mia on her bed, with the blanket wrapped around her.

He picked up the tray from outside the room and came in, placing it down on her bedside table, before sitting on the bed next to her. He started to stroke her hair softly.

"Mia, please, speak to me." He begged her.

"The door was locked." She sniffed. "Usually that's taken as a hint."

"I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself." He told her flatly. Mia turned over and drew herself up, sitting on the bed, looking at him. Her eyes were red, and her eyelids were puffy. It was clear she had spent a significant amount of her time crying. "Please, I love you. I'm worried about you Mia."

He caught her chin and looked into her eyes warmly.

"Mia, no one knows you better than I do. I know how much you protect yourself." He told her. "I know you had to be embarrassed."

"That's an understatement." Mia muttered, looking away from him. "How am I ever meant to face them again?"

"Mia, it's perfectly natural." Kevin assured her. "I mean, don't you think Emily and Mike have thought about that stuff? I'm pretty sure Jayden must have at least thought about it, Antonio too. Hell, I'm pretty sure even Mentor Ji must have had a few thoughts like that in his life."

Mia just gave a small, weak laugh as he said this last part. Kevin held her in his arms closely.

"I have to admit being a little surprised when I figured out it was yours." Kevin admitted. "We've not really talked about this stuff."

"I've been thinking about it a little lately." Mia told him. "I love you so much Kevin. I just...I guess I was getting ahead of myself."

She looked up to him as he nestled her head into his chest.

"I wanted to be ready for when the time was right." She whispered. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Kevin just parted from her, and looked deeply into her eyes as he heard her say this.

"Get this straight Mia, you could never scare me." He told her sternly. "I love you, and I'm honoured that you think of me that way."

"So...you're not freaked out?" She asked him.

"I suppose I'd have preferred a little notice." He admitted. "Maybe if we talked about it first?"

"I'd like that." She answered. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"That's alright. I'll be fine." He told her. "And when I'm ready, I promise that you'll be the first to know."

Mia pulled in and kissed him softly.

"I love you Kevin." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied gently as he held her tight.


	10. Urumasa's New Master

Jayden and Antonio were locked in a deadly battle with Kenzo in the city a few streets from the main shopping mall. He was a highly skilled opponent, they already knew that much. He had been raised in the temple, trained in the Martial Arts since he was a child. Mike and Emily had already told them how he freaked them out with his demonstration of skill, especially when he had demonstrated his knowledge of death techniques. However, with the powers of a Nighlock and the cursed blade Urumasa behind him, he was giving them the toughest fight they had faced since Xandred's forces had seemingly disappeared from the Earth to regroup.

"Damn this guy's tough!" Antonio commented as he staggered back, being caught by Jayden as he was hit by Kenzo's tail.

"So are we!" Jayden reminded him. "Come on Kenzo, if you want us, we're right here!"

"You know, Dekker always was so short-sighted. He spent all his time worrying about the perfect duel and honour and all that garbage." Kenzo commented as he observed Antonio and Jayden, noting that both of them were noticeably weakening, and clearly injured. His tongue flickered as he observed them. "On the other hand, I have no objection to putting you both out of your misery here and now."

"Big talk." Antonio snapped back. "Let's see you back it up gilipolas!"

Kenzo surged forward, much faster than they anticipated, Urumasa flashing in motion that was almost at beautiful as it was deadly. His style was amazingly effective, and backed by his supernatural speed, it was deadly. Jayden and Antonio were both smashed backward several feet as he finally found a gap in their guard. As they started to struggle to their feet, Jayden saw the blade of Urumasa starting to glow ominously.

"Dekker has no idea the power he wielded." Kenzo told them as the light became more intense. "He speaks to me, telling me the secrets to his power. Together, we are unbeatable!"

Jayden saw him draw the blade back over his shoulder, and knew that an attack was coming. Seeing Antonio, he reacted before he could think about it, and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground just as Kenzo sent an energy wave their way. Jayden took the full power of the hit, and was sent crashing through the front of a dollar store, being driven through several displays before stopping about halfway through it. Antonio looked back, seeing that Jayden was barely moving, before turning to face Kenzo.

"You're fast." He commented, tightening his grip on the Barracuda Blade. "Let's see how fast you are!"

Utilising the power of his Light Symbol Power, he brought his blade to bear on the half-Nighlock, hopeful that he would be unable to match his superior speed. The world slowed so much that it seemed to almost grind to a halt. It was only then that he appreciated how fast Kenzo really was, since he seemed to still be moving, albeit quite slowly.

His first blow was parried, but quickly, he found himself landing a tornado of blows. Sparks flew as Antonio gave Kenzo everything he had, finding his way through his guard again and again. Finally though, his speed burst reached its limits, and he noticed things starting to speed up. Kenzo caught his wrist in his hand, before wrapping his other in his tail. Antonio looked to his leering face as a gruesome smile adorned his lips.

"My turn!" Kenzo growled, before bringing Urumasa to bear, slashing him across the chest. As Antonio staggered away, Kenzo kept hammering home attacks, each one more telling the last as his suit's protective power started to fail. As Antonio stumbled, turning from him, Kenzo brought another blow down across his back. His suit's power failed, and Antonio fell to the ground, unmorphed and barely conscious. Kenzo took a second to check on his own injuries as he stepped up to his fallen form.

"Not bad Gold Ranger." He complimented him. He raised Urumasa above his head. "Unfortunately it wasn't good enough!"

As Urumasa started to come down, Jayden launched himself between them, barely parrying the blow. He was forced to his back by the blow, unable to maintain his balance. When he saw the sword coming down, he couldn't think about his technique, the only thing he could see was Antonio in danger of losing his head, and he had thrown himself in harm's way to protect him. Kenzo raised his sword again, but Jayden caught him off-guard, using his Samuraizer to cast a fireball into his face, blinding him for a moment. Using the distraction, he threw himself onto Antonio, and traced the symbol for 'home' with his Samuraizer. By the time he regained his vision, Kenzo looked around, realising that they were gone. He looked to Urumasa, hearing its whispers in his mind, and realising that he had defeated two Rangers and sent them running scared, he threw back his head and roared in triumph, his laugher echoing across the city.

Kevin brought an extremely reluctant Mia out of her room, into the kitchen. It had taken him a while, but he had finally managed to talk her into coming out of her room. He laid down the tray, carrying her soup on the counter. Emily and Mike were there, having some lunch when they saw her making her way through. Emily gave her a little smile.

"Mia." She greeted her, gesturing to a seat opposite her. "You missed breakfast."

"I should be alright." She said quietly, gesturing to the soup Kevin had made her. She was unsurprisingly quiet, and she wasn't really looking at her friends. They could tell that it had taken a lot for her to even come out of her room. They wanted to do whatever they could to make things easier for her. Mentor Ji came into the room carrying a tool kit, and seeing her there, he found it hard to say anything. Mia couldn't look at him, and it just made him feel worse. Seeing Kevin's hard glare, he figured that right now discretion was the better part of valour and just left to go and re-hang the door to the girls' room.

"So do you feel up to a little training this afternoon?" Mike asked her. "Emily and I figured we'd take a little run around the park. Would the two of you like to join us?"

As embarrassing as the whole situation was, Mia could see a certain appeal in getting out of the house for a little while. No one else in town really knew her, and certainly didn't know about what had happened in the front room that night. Just as she was about to answer though, they heard a crash from the main room. Everyone rushed in; finding Jayden and Antonio sprawled across what was left of the coffee table. Both of them were noticeably badly injured, Antonio in particular didn't seem to be moving. The others rushed to help them.

"Stay back!" Jayden called out, tears running down his face as he continued to cover Antonio protectively, shoving Kevin away as he came to help. "Stay back!"

"Jayden, it's us!" Mike told him. "Let us help him!"

Jayden just continued to hold onto Antonio tightly, unable to bring himself to let him go. Mentor Ji arrived, and knelt down with Jayden, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jayden, he's safe now." Mentor Ji told him. Jayden looked up to his surrogate father, through his tears, unable to say anything to him. "Jayden, you need to let me in if I'm going to help him."

Jayden nodded, and let him go, slowly and reluctantly. Mentor Ji just looked at the Gold Ranger, checking his pupils and his breathing. He then looked to Mike.

"Help me get him to his bed." Mentor Ji instructed the Green Ranger, before looking to Kevin, the interim team leader. "I'll need to examine him properly."

Kevin just nodded his head in understanding. Mentor Ji didn't say anything to him, but he understood that he wanted Mike to help him with Antonio so that Kevin could speak to Jayden and find out what had happened. Mia and Emily had already got him to the couch, and were trying to keep him calm while Mentor Ji saw to Antonio. Kevin came around in front of Jayden.

"Jay, what happened? Who did this to you?" Kevin asked him. Jayden didn't seem to be in any state to answer though. He just kept looking around to where Antonio had been taken to their room. "Jayden!"

"Kevin, give him space." Emily said sympathetically as she tugged on his arm. "He's hurt; he's obviously in shock..."

"Exactly, I don't know many people who could do that to Jayden do you?" Kevin asked her sharply, before looking back to Jayden. He grabbed the Red Ranger's hands, causing him to look to the Blue Ranger. "Jayden, Mentor Ji's taking care of Antonio. The only thing you can do for him right now is tell us who did this to him."

"Kenzo." Jayden whispered. "It was Kenzo."

"Daisuke's son?" Mia asked him. "How did he...?"

"He's part Nighlock now." Jayden told them. "There's one more thing. He has Urumasa."

"Urumasa?" Emily asked him, her hands reaching instinctively under her armpits as she said this. She had fought Dekker once before, and had grabbed Urumasa during that battle. She could still remember how painfully it burned her just holding it, she still found her hands aching just to think of it any time anyone even mentioned Urumasa. "But...that's Dekker's sword. Only he can use it."

"Not anymore." Jayden told them, looking around his friends as Mia poured him some tea. "He said he's Urumasa's master now. He said Dekker's dead."

The Rangers all looked around each other, stunned as they heard this. They had all fought Dekker at one time or another, and they all knew how powerful a foe he was. They couldn't imagine how Kenzo could even stand up to him, much less kill him. It was a strange feeling to think that they would never face Dekker again, but on the other hand, given the way things had gone with Kenzo, it appeared that he had no intention of being any less dangerous. If anything, it seemed like he had every intention of making his presence felt a lot more aggressively than Dekker ever had.

In a cave in the Netherworld, Dekker lay, wrapped in blankets. While Dayu had revived him, Kenzo's venom was still playing havoc with his systems. He felt ice-cold, and couldn't stop shivering, but at the same time, he was sweating uncontrollably. Dayu had left the blankets and the fire to keep him warm while she was away. He knew that she still had to put in an appearance on Master Xandred's Junk, but she had come back quite frequently.

He imagined she had to be taking a lot of risks visiting him so regularly. Master Xandred was not a forgiving creature, and even though Dekker no longer had Urumasa, he was sure that would not stop Master Xandred from coming to seek vengeance for their earlier encounters. If anything, he would take this time when Dekker was helpless to put him down once and for all. If he found Dayu caring for him, he would undoubtedly take it as a betrayal and destroy her too.

He found himself shifting back into his human form, and felt a lot weaker than he had before. It was then that he felt a hand on his face.

"Your Nighlock side has revived your human side." Dayu told him softly. "It has weakened your Nighlock half to do so. You will have to remain this way for a while until the venom has run its course."

"Trust the pup not to have the stomach to finish the job properly." Dekker told her as she mopped his face with a cloth. In his human form, the injuries he suffered in his fall down the stairs were a lot more evident, and with his powers pushed to their limit simply keeping him alive while it burned the poison from his body, they were not healing as quickly as they should. Dayu reached to another bowl, carrying some herbs, and started to mix them into an ointment.

"You will regain your strength." She told him as she continued to prepare the ingredients. "Then you can escape."

"It is quiet her." He told her. She just cocked her head at an angle as she heard him say that.

"Only I know of this place." She told him. "No one else is here."

"I have not been alone in some time." Dekker answered as reached for some water. Dayu stopped him, before getting the cup and offering it to him herself, carefully pouring some into his mouth. "Urumasa's voice was a constant companion. Without it, my head feels...empty."

"You have what you wanted." She reminded him. "You are free of Urumasa's thirst."

"Dekker lay back, as Dayu picked up the pot of ointment and started to work on the injuries to his face.

"Your powers are not healing you as they should." Dayu told him. "I will have to stitch some of the wounds..."

"You will keep the stitches small." He whispered, causing her to recoil slightly. "My face holds some appeal."

Dayu didn't know how to react to what he had said. She knew that the venom would likely cause some measure of delirium, but she couldn't help feeling something at what he had said. She could remember telling him the same thing on the night she declared her love for him all those years ago.

"I shall tend you as long as I can." She told him. "I will leave you food and water before I go."

"Will you return?" She asked him Dayu took his hand softly in her own.

"Yes." She whispered. "I will."

Over at the Tengen Gate, Serena was still lying on the bench as Daisuke worked on the protective tattoo he was giving her. She had always wondered about getting a tattoo, partly because her mother had been so dead set against them that they always held a little bit of curiosity for her. She was surprised that it didn't hurt a lot more than it actually did, especially since Daisuke was using manual needles, and not any form of modern equipment.

She had no idea how long she had been lying there as he created the image on her back, but eventually, he put down his last pot as he observed his work.

"It is ready." He told her. "I shall dress it..."

"I want to see." She told him, covering up her front as much as she could with the sheet from the bench. He had kind of expected that, but he was intending that she get some rest and recovery time in. He took her before a mirror.

"Wait here." He told her as he fetched another mirror. Serena waited as he positioned it, so that the reflection from the mirror in front of her would catch the one behind her. Serena's mouth hung open as she saw it.

It was a large, green dragon, with large wings, extending most of the length and breadth of her back. It had yellow eyes, with dark, reptilian pupils, and long, sharp talons, which clutched a large, red orb. She turned to face Daisuke, her eyes wide.

"What the hell?" She roared. "When you said you were giving me a tattoo, I was thinking my shoulder or something, not turning me into a walking tapestry!"

"This is no ordinary tattoo." Daisuke reminded her.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to mom?" Serena shrieked. "God, she is so going to kill me when she sees this!"

"Your mother will understand." Daisuke assured her. "We do not have any other Ranger suits. This is the best way I can think of to offer you some measure of protection."

Serena just rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Just...dress it." She sighed. "I guess it's too late to complain now."

"I will call Mentor Ji to warn him about Kenzo." He told her as he started to dress the tattoo. "Get some rest. We will begin your training tomorrow."

"Training?" Serena asked him. "What training?"

"The tattoo provides protection from hostile magic, which is equal to your willpower." He told her. "You have the tattoo, now you must learn how to use it."

Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji came into the main room where all the others were waiting, comforting Jayden as he awaited news on Antonio's condition. Mike and Emily had gone to collect his equipment and bring it home, leaving Kevin and Mia to keep Jayden as calm as possible.

Jayden stood up as soon as he saw Mentor Ji, who just held up a hand.

"He will be sore, but he will be fine." Mentor Ji told him. "He has asked for you, but try to keep it brief. He needs to rest."

Jayden just nodded in understanding before heading to their room. Mentor Ji came over to Kevin and Mia, who were watching Jayden leave. He could tell that they were concerned for him.

"He's really taking this hard." Kevin commented. "He's really beating himself up over this."

"It was his quick thinking that saved Antonio's life." Mentor Ji stated. "You know how hard it is for him to put his friends in danger."

Mentor Ji then took a deep breath as he looked back to them.

"Kenzo was unstable and powerful before, under Urumasa's influence, there is no telling how dangerous he will be. I fear it is only inevitable that he will return, and we must be ready." He told them, reaching into his robes. He pulled out the condom he had found on the floor and approached Mia. "Now, more than ever, it is imperative that we act as one, and that we trust each other."

He handed it to her, and then placed a hand on her shoulder, before leaving without another word. They knew that his thoughts were with Jayden, but also that he acknowledged that he was in the wrong the way he had acted when he found it. Right now was not the time for long talks, everyone was already preoccupied, but in his own way, Mentor Ji had asked for her forgiveness. Mia just put it away in her pocket as she looked to Kevin, who just drew her in, holding her softly.

In Jayden and Antonio's room, Jayden arrived, finding Antonio lying on the bed, battered and bruised. Jayden took a seat next to him, looking down on Antonio, who just smiled at him.

"You should see the other guy's knuckles." He joked weakly. Jayden couldn't help a little involuntary smile gracing his lips. Even when he was beaten to within an inch of his life Antonio couldn't stop joking.

"You went in alone." He reminded him. "If he had taken you out, we'd never have cracked the Black Box."

"If he had taken you out, we'd never be able to create the seal." Antonio answered. "I don't think throwing yourself on top of a fallen comrade like that is in the Samurai playbook."

"It isn't." Jayden told him, taking Antonio's hand. "I couldn't watch you die."

Antonio could see Jayden giving him a long, thoughtful look, and could see that something was going on inside his mind. Before he could say anything more, Jayden drew in, leaning over him and pressed his lips to Antonio's.


	11. Kenzo's Rampage

The following morning, Antonio woke up, finding Jayden sitting on his own bed, watching him uneasily. It was only a combination of his injuries and painkillers that had gotten Antonio to sleep after what had happened. After what he had done the previous night, he wanted to talk to Jayden, to get some kind of explanation for what he had done.

"You don't look like you slept." Antonio commented. Jayden nodded his head gently in response.

"Are you surprised?" He asked the Gold Ranger. "I figured it was best to let you rest."

"Jayden, what was that last night?" Antonio asked him.

Jayden didn't know where to begin with that explanation; it was only a matter of weeks since he had sucker-punched Antonio. It had taken a lot of time for him to finally admit the truth to himself.

"That's kind of a long story." Jayden began, trying to straighten his thoughts out in his own mind. "You know I've been acting strangely for a long time. It's why I've let Kevin take the lead while I try to rebuild the bridges I've burned."

"Jayden?" Antonio asked as he pulled himself up to a seated position. Jayden took a deep breath as he prepared to continue.

"The thing is, since you've been back, since you came into my life, I've started feeling things, things I've never felt for anyone before." Jayden told him. "When Mia was following me around, I never felt anything for her. I was flattered, but I never returned any of her feelings. I didn't with Serena either. But since you've been here..."

"Jayden, stop." Antonio told him. "You don't have to..."

"Antonio, you made me face something I've been avoiding for so long. I've been denying a part of myself my whole life because I was so wrapped up in what others expected of me." He told him. "I can't lie to myself anymore, and I can't lie to you. Antonio, I'm gay."

Antonio could feel that Jayden was sincere in what he was saying. He could hardly believe that he was hearing the words from his mouth. It wasn't long ago that he'd have given anything to hear Jayden say these things. His own feelings for his best friend had changed since they were kids, but there was a part of him that still couldn't deal with the way things had gone down. Jayden had gone from almost tearing his head off to making out with him in only a couple of weeks. As Jayden slid his hand into Antonio's, he almost wanted to just accept what Jayden was offering, but a part of him just had to hold back.

"Jayden, I know you're serious about this, but it's all too much right now." Antonio told him. Jayden looked completely distraught as Antonio began, something the Gold Ranger never wanted. He squeezed Jayden's hand gently. "Jayden, it took me a long time to figure this out. Telling my dad was the most terrifying thing I've ever done, and as much as he still keeps in touch and he still loves me, things did change when I told him."

"I know, but..."

"Jayden, I'm not sure that you're ready for this right now." Antonio told him. "You're my best friend, and you always will be, but right now, you've got so much going on that it wouldn't be fair of me to just start something with you."

"But Antonio, I..."

"Don't say it." Antonio beckoned him, reaching a hand to Jayden's face. "Not yet anyway. Right now, I think it's best that you square things with yourself and the others."

"You mean..."

"You're already part of the way there." Antonio assured him. "I love the fact that you were honest with me, but now I think you need to be just as honest with the others."

"I guess it happened sooner or later." Jayden assured him. "So will you be there with me?"

"Of course." Antonio assured him. "Of course I will."

Just then, the Gap Sensor alarm went off, causing them both to look around with a start. Antonio was about to draw himself out of bed, but Jayden grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back down.

"No way." Jayden told him. "After that pasting you took last time, you need to heal up."

"Jayden, I'm fine." Antonio told him. Jayden just gave him an unconvinced look.

"We'll call you if you're needed." Jayden assured him. "Other than that, just stay here. That's an order."

"You're not in charge anymore." Antonio reminded him.

"Try me." Jayden warned him, before running out the room. Antonio just lay back in the bed, making sure his morpher was receiving a signal, before pulling the covers around himself. It was hard for him to turn Jayden away, but having gone through it himself, he knew that he needed to be comfortable just being himself before he could accept another person into his life. All he could do was hope that by the time the dust settled, it wouldn't be too late for them.

In another part of town, a Nighlock was ripping through the business district, backed up by dozens of moogers. The Nighlock himself was a hideous creature, carrying a huge, studded club almost the size of a man that looked like it could shatter stone with ease. It was around ten feet in height, and hugely muscled, with a horned head, and cloven feet. It had dark fur, and glowing red eyes.

People screamed and ran for their lives as the moogers tore the place up. The Nighlock was watching events with a satisfied smirk on his face, before it heard a little whistle from behind him. He turned to see a man standing there, with a nodachi strapped to his back. He eyes up the Nighlock thoughtfully.

"You look like you're about the size I wear." Kenzo told him. "I guess all I need is a fireplace to mount that head of yours over."

"You want to face me?" The Nighlock asked in a slightly derisive laugh, showing him the club. "You're not worthy of becoming a stain on this club. Moogers!"

Kenzo drew Urumasa, and moved with incredible speed, cutting down moogers with every swing, destroying them with ease. The Rangers arrived, just as Kenzo finished with the last of them, turning to face the Nighlock, changing into his own Nighlock form.

"OK, am I insane, or is that Kenzo fighting a bull Nighlock?" Mike asked.

"It's a wildebeest actually." Mia told him. The others all just looked at her, and she could only shrug. "Well it is!"

"That's not really the point." Kevin replied. "Why is he fighting?"

Back down on the battle ground, the Nighlock inspected Kenzo with a new feeling creeping up in him. He was now no longer strong and confident; he was now feeling a sense of dread. Everyone in the Netherworld knew of Urumasa, and now he was standing, face-to face with a warrior wielding the cursed blade. He started to back up.

"Urumasa?" He asked in a panicked tone. "But...you're not Dekker!"

"Dekker is gone." Kenzo told him. "Now, will you run off with your tail between your legs? Or will you stand and face me?"

The Nighlock bellowed a huge roar as it brought the club up above its head and charged towards Kenzo. The deranged Nighlock moved so quickly that the Rangers could barely see him as he responded in kind. It was over so quickly, that it almost seemed like he only swung the sword once before the Nighlock exploded in a massive fireball with a blood-curdling scream.

"OK, who else is feeling kind of redundant?" Mike asked. Jayden and the others all looked at him in disbelief. "I'm just saying, he took the guy down without us lifting a finger!"

"Yeah, and he almost took out Antonio." Jayden reminded him. The Nighlock grew to massive size, towering over the city. The Rangers pulled out their Samuraizers, preparing to call the Zords, but before they could say or do anything, Kenzo had powered up Urumasa, casting out an energy wave that struck the Nighlock hard. It pitched slowly to the ground, before exploding one more time, confirming its final demise. Kenzo turned slowly, looking at the Rangers as he changed back into his human form.

"I see this time more of you turned up." He remarked as he started to make his way towards them. "Though I have to ask, what happened to the gold one?"

"We're not going to let you hurt anyone else Kenzo." Kevin announced. "Come on guys, we came here to take care of a Nighlock. What do you say?" With that, they all morphed, ready for action.

Back in the Netherworld, Octoroo was quaking in fear as Master Xandred watched the battle unfolding through a gap. He was rampaging around the Junk, throwing furniture around and kicking support beams, causing the ship to rock violently. It was by far the worst outburst of rage Octoroo had seen in his master for centuries, though he could understand it. It was the first time Master Xandred had sent a Nighlock to the mortal realm for some time, and he had been destroyed before he could even cause any appreciable rise in the Sanzu River. What was worse was that he hadn't been destroyed by the Rangers, but by another Nighlock.

If it isn't bad enough the Rangers are defeating us at every turn and Arachtheor has decided to wander off, now the Nighlocks are fighting each other?" He roared as he smashed a table. Octoroo started rummaging around, desperate to find a pitcher of medicine, hoping to quell his anger, the anger that he knew would lead to his own destruction if Master Xandred knew of his part in creating the monster that had now attacked Xandred's army.

"Master, please!" Octoroo whined as he finally found a flask with some medicine in it. "You're destroying the ship!"

"Who is this...this...snake?" Xandred roared.

"Master, you know as well as I do that new Nighlocks are created all the time." He squealed, trying to attract his master's attention to the flask. "It would be impossible for you to know of every Nighlock that was created..."

"How he was created does not matter!" Master Xandred growled as he grabbed Octoroo's robe, hoisting him off his feet with one hand. "I just want to know how you plan to take care of him."

"I..."

"I cannot have anyone attacking my forces!" Xandred interrupted him, ripping the flask from Octoroo's hand and throwing him to the floor harshly. He took a long swig from the flask. "He carries Urumasa, that means he has already destroyed Dekker. I would have thought news of Dekker's demise would have caused greater satisfaction, but instead I find that his replacement is causing me more problems!"

"Master, I...I...I'll find a way!" Octoroo stammered weakly.

"You better!" Master Xandred warned him. "In the meantime, I must rest. Find a way to rid us of this Nighlock."

As he left, Dayu came out from where she had taken cover when the rampage began. She crossed over to Octoroo as he pulled himself back to his feet and sighed.

"It really looks like you're in a mess now." She taunted him. "I'd say you'll be lucky to make it out of this in one piece."

"Go play your little ukulele Dayu!" He snapped dismissively.

"I mean, if that new Nighlock doesn't turn you into sushi, then my guess is Master Xandred will serve you grilled on a side of spaghetti." She continued.

"Shut up Dayu, this is serious!" Octoroo told her. "This crazed lunatic is running around with one of the most powerful swords ever created!"

"Dekker did the same thing." Dayu reminded him, taking a certain joy in needling him about how spectacularly his plan had gone wrong. He still didn't know that Dayu had managed to revive Dekker, and she wanted to keep it that way for his safety. There was no way he was strong enough yet to face any kind of major threat.

"At least Dekker stayed out the way for the most part." Octoroo sneered. "He didn't just attack at random. This one seems to go after anyone!"

"Perhaps we'll all be lucky and he'll take care of you before someone finally bests him." Dayu said in a slight drawl. "Now, since you have been tasked with taking care of this nuisance, I shall leave you to it. I wouldn't want to interrupt whatever your latest brilliant plan is."

With that, she left Octoroo to mull over his situation. He had to destroy Kenzo before he came after them, but more importantly, he needed to silence him before word of his part in creating this new menace came out.

Out at the Tengen Gate, Serena came into the main training yard, dressed in a training uniform. She had spent the morning warming up with the other guardians. As she arrived, she found Daisuke waiting for her. He had a target, and a straw dummy set up ready for her.

"How is your back?" Daisuke asked her, referring to the tattoo he had given her. Daisuke had told her that it offered some kind of mystical protection that he intended to teach her how to use.

"It still hurts a little." She confirmed. "I've got to admit; I expected it to hurt more though."

"I did my best to limit your discomfort." He told her. "Have you been practicing the meditation technique I showed you?"

"I have." She replied. "Alright, so what are those for?"

Daisuke looked to where she was pointing, seeing the straw dummy and the target. He gestured to a place for her to stand, and handed her his cane. Serena watched as he closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. He clasped his hands in front of him, at which she could be sure she saw a little sliver of light shining between them. Without warning, he drew back, and cast forth a ball of light, which struck the straw dummy, which exploded, showering straw all over the yard. Serena's mouth hung open in shock.

"Not bad for an old man eh?" He asked her with a little laugh. "I told you there was more magic in the world than Symbol Power."

"Could you teach me that?" Serena asked him. "That could come in useful."

"Of course I could." Daisuke told her. "Do you happen to have a spare thirty years?"

"Point taken." She sighed. "So...when do we begin training?"

"As soon as you take your place." Daisuke told her, pointing to the target. Serena looked between the ruined dummy and Daisuke.

"You are kidding right?" She asked him.

"Do I seem like the kind of person to joke?" He asked her. Serena just made her way over to the target, finding a spot about ten feet in front of it marked on the ground in chalk. She stood on the mark, presuming that was where she was meant to stand.

"Serena, I want you to clear your mind." He told her. "Clear your mind, and concentrate on the task at hand."

She watched as he started to power up another energy ball, and braced herself for the impact.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. Serena just nodded nervously. He cast it forth, at which the ball struck her hard, sending her flying backwards, landing in a crumpled heap a couple of feet from where she began. Daisuke just stroked the bridge of his nose as Peter came to them, seeing Serena on the floor.

"I sent the message to Mentor Ji." He told Daisuke, before gesturing to Serena. "Uh...is she going to be alright?"

"She will be fine." Daisuke assured him as she started to pull herself shakily to her feet. "She just has a lot to learn."

Over in a cave in the Underworld, Dayu arrived, finding Dekker sitting by the fire with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Her heart lifted to see him making progress with his recovery. She came in, placing some supplies down on the ground.

"You should lie down." She told him. "You need to regain your strength."

"I am not used to lying down to my ailments." Dekker told her. "It is a sign of weakness."

"A sign of stubbornness." She muttered as she looked out a flask of water and handed it to him. As he took it, she inspected the injuries to his face. "You never did know how to accept help in good grace."

"I am not used to such kindness." He told her. "It has been a long time since someone cared for me so."

She paused as she heard him say this. She had heard him say something like that. She knew that part of Urumasa's curse was that his memories were affected, but since she had brought him here, since he started to recover, he had said a few things that had her wondering if perhaps he was remembering more of his life before becoming The Cursed Warrior. Was it possible that she was getting the man she loved back?

"Someone cared for you like this before?" She asked him. Dekker nodded his head. "What do you remember?"

"She cared for me." Dekker told her. "She asked me to stop. It was a promise I could not fulfil."

"Perhaps it is one you can fulfil now." She suggested. "Urumasa no longer controls you. Master Xandred, Octoroo, even the Rangers believe you have been destroyed. You no longer need to worry about being pursued."

"I don't need to fight anymore?" He asked. "But...it's been so long. What else is there?"

"Did you never dream of a time when you didn't have to fight?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "But what else is there?"

Dayu placed a hand on his, and as he felt her soft touch, something magical happened. Something even Dayu didn't understand. She was bathed in a warm glow, and started to shift in shape, turning back into her human form. She just looked at her hands, not knowing how this had happened. As far as she knew she could not wilfully shift back to her human form. As she looked back to Dekker, she could see the way he was looking at her, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Dayu?" She asked her, using her name. He reached up to her face, stroking it gently as he tried to see if what he was seeing was real. "Is it...Is it really you?"

"If you cannot believe the words from my mouth..."

"I can believe your tears." He interrupted her, sweeping away a tear with his thumb. His heartbeat quickened as he put an arm around her, drawing her closer. "Is this why you've helped me all these times?" She just nodded her head.

"I never stopped loving you." She whispered. "Never."

With that, Dekker drew her in, kissing her passionately. The centuries had not been kind to them, but at last she had him back.


	12. Kenzo's Bloodlust

Mentor Ji had just finished moving furniture aside as he awaited his Rangers' return from the battle. He had kept an eye on the battle as he always had, but as soon as Kenzo had shown up, he knew that he could expect there to be injuries. Unfortunately, things had gone south pretty quickly after the Rangers took up the battle with Kenzo.

Urumasa had caused them more than a few problems in Dekker's hands, but now that Kenzo had taken up the blade, they had seen so much more of its power than they ever had before. It was almost as though Kenzo's violent and merciless nature acted as a natural key, unlocking the full range of its destructive power. While they knew Urumasa drove its bearer to violence, as Dekker had told them many times, it seemed that in Kenzo, it had found a perfect partner for its bloodthirsty nature.

"Over here!" He called out as Jayden and Mike dragged a semi-conscious Kevin into the room. They draped him down gently onto a mat that Mentor Ji had laid out for him. They had torn up their shirts to stem the bleeding from a terrible wound in his chest. Mia was understandably distraught, but she was busy helping Emily limp into the room, setting her down in another area of the room. All of the Rangers were badly roughed up, but Emily and especially Kevin were the ones that had caused the most concern.

"We had to leave!" Jayden rushed out. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologise." Kevin groaned as Mentor Ji pulled his makeshift bandage off to get a better look at his injuries. "I was taking the lead on this one. You made the same call I would have."

Jayden appreciated that Kevin was trying to make him feel better about the loss in battle. Ever since he had stepped down as team leader and allowed Kevin to take the reins, he had unofficially taken up Kevin's position of second-in-command. When Kevin had been taken out of the fight, it was Jayden's call to pull back. For the second time, Jayden had been left with no option but to run from Kenzo and Urumasa. It was a bitter pill to swallow for him, especially since now, two more of his Rangers had been hurt. He wasn't overly worried about Mike and Mia, while they had been hurt, bumps bruises, even cuts were a fact of life around the Shiba House.

"Kevin is right." Antonio announced as he came out of his room, making his way over. "Like I told Kevin, the day of the Samurai committing Hara Kiri over a loss in battle are long since over. At least this way you get to go back for another go."

"Antonio is right." Mentor Ji agreed as he got a cloth and some water to start cleaning his wounds. "Mia, how is Emily?"

"I'll be fine." Emily grunted as Mia started to check out her leg. She had landed pretty badly on her hip when Kenzo had taken her down.

"I don't think anything's broken." Mia told him. "I doubt she'll be tap-dancing any time soon though."

"I still don't get this. How could Kenzo have gotten Urumasa?" Mike asked aloud, his frustration with the situation beginning to tell on him. So far, all they knew was that somehow Kenzo had taken Urumasa from Dekker. They all knew that Urumasa could only be claimed by someone who killed its previous owner, a fact that seemed to be confirmed by the fact they had not seen Dekker since Kenzo had turned up. Mentor Ji took a deep breath.

"I am afraid that in all the chaos I have not had a chance to check my E-mail as regularly as I should." Mentor Ji admitted. "I received word from the Tengen Gate that Kenzo poisoned Dekker and took him to an ancient treasure chamber there. Apparently one of the protective enchantments on the chamber prevents mystical gifts from working."

"Like Dekker's ability to regenerate." Mike said quietly. "I knew he couldn't have beaten Dekker fairly!"

"Then how come Urumasa's so powerful with him?" Mia asked. "We never saw it do half the stuff he's pulling off when Dekker had it."

"It appears that in Kenzo Urumasa has found a perfect partner." Mentor Ji mused aloud. "While Dekker was driven to fight by the blade, he always maintained his code of honour. He would never attack anyone too weak to fight back. He only sought out those he considered worthy of his skill. It appears that Kenzo has no such misgivings, and given his own natural taste for pain and suffering..."

"You're basically saying he's like crack to it." Antonio interrupted him. Mentor Ji just sighed.

"I might not have phrased it as such, but yet." Mentor Ji told him. "They exist in a symbiotic relationship. Their bloodlust spurs each other on. I believe Urumasa is demonstrating more power because it has found someone that will satisfy its cravings."

"So what you're saying is that Dekker had at least some form of control over Urumasa?" Jayden asked him.

"Dekker had self-control?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Well I think it's pretty safe to say we need to regroup." Kevin announced as he tried to pull himself up to a seating position, only to be held back down by Mentor Ji, who was still tending to his wounds. "We've taken some lumps, and the Zords are a little beaten up, but we're still alive, so we still have a chance."

"We've been way too messed up recently." Emily whispered. Everyone in the room looked around at her, surprised by the way she had spoken up like that. "Well, we have! Jayden's quit as the leader for reasons he still won't tell us, Mike and Mia haven't spoken to Mentor Ji in days! Mia and Kevin are still tiptoeing around us..."

"Emily..."

"We're strongest when we're together!" She blurted out. "We've lost that, and now we're getting our asses kicked by a guy that became a Nighlock only weeks ago!"

"Em, we've got problems..."

"And Mentor Ji was always the first one to tell us there's no room for that on a team!" She screeched as some tears began to run down her face. "We were all family, but lately we've been falling apart, and now we're getting hurt because of it!"

"Emily, we'll figure something out." Mike said to her, taking a seat with her and holding her warmly, hoping to calm her down. She looked to Jayden pleadingly.

"We need you back." She told him, before looking to Mike and Mia. "We need the whole team back."

"She's right." Jayden responded sadly. "We've let things go too far. Things are only going to get worse if we don't do something soon."

He looked to Antonio, before taking a deep breath.

"Kevin, I have no doubt you'll be ready to fight when we go after him again, but you're not likely to be ready to lead any time soon." Jayden announced. "If you don't mind, I think it's time I took responsibility and took my position back, and I always said there was only one way I could do that."

He steadied himself, feeling his nerves building, but seeing Antonio waiting a little way off, he knew that he supported him. It was time to bring back the team, and that meant he had to lead by example once more.

In a cave in the Netherworld, Dayu couldn't stop smiling as she felt Dekker's arms around her. She didn't know it was possible to return to her human form, she couldn't understand how she had, but it had given her something that she had dreamed of and hoped for longer than anyone had a right to live. The man she loved was back.

She knew she had been away from the Junk for a long time, and it broke her heart to know that soon Master Xandred would wonder where she was and start to search for her. She didn't understand how she had shifted into her human form, and wasn't sure she could shift back, something that made the possibility of just slipping back to put in a token appearance a suicidal prospect.

"You are beautiful." Dekker whispered to her. "You haven't changed."

"Your memory can't be that good." She answered sadly as she turned to face him. "I have changed, quite a bit, but I always hoped we could be together again."

Dekker released her, and sat up, looking away from her. She could see that something she had said had upset him.

"My memory...Urumasa's spell has not completely left me." He admitted. "My memory...it is returning, but there is still so much that I don't recall."

"What about me?" She asked him. Dekker looked to her and offered her a little smile.

"I cannot deny what my heart feels." He replied. "I know what we shared. When I saw your face, your true face, it was as clear as day to me."

"Do you think you will be strong enough to travel soon?" She asked him. Dekker looked to her a little puzzled. "I cannot go back to Xandred. We have no choice but to flee."

"To have you by my side, I feel like I can do anything." He answered, reaching to her face. Suddenly, both of them looked away. Both of them had been Nighlock long enough to feel shifts in the landscape of the Netherworld. Dekker tried to get up, but she gestured to him to stop.

"Wait here." She beckoned him as she got to her feet. She left the cave quietly, going in search of the disturbance she had felt.

Dayu traversed some rocky cliffs over the cave, and got to a high ridge, before looking down into a nearby valley, seeing Octoroo had assembled half a dozen Nighlocks, and an army of Moogers. For a moment, she was getting ready to run, thinking that Xandred had sent them to look for her, but when she saw they weren't moving, she hid behind a boulder to get a closer look. They didn't seem to be looking for her, or indeed anything at all. In fact, they seemed to be standing in formation as Octoroo addressed them.

Octoroo had taken care to find some Nighlocks he was sure would serve him faithfully. Master Xandred had charged him with the task of getting rid of Kenzo, and had given him carte blanche to use whatever means he needed to in order to accomplish the task. Octoroo though had another problem. Kenzo was his creation, his monster, his mistake! He needed to assemble an army to find and destroy him, but one that would be unlikely to ask too many questions or report his part in the debacle to Master Xandred. For that reason, he had assembled some of the strongest, yet also dumbest Nighlocks he could find in order to accomplish his task.

"You all know why you're here." Octoroo declared, addressing his army. "This new Cursed Warrior has openly declared war on us all! This is something that Master Xandred cannot abide!"

There was a roar from the assembled army as he said this. They were all completely taking in by Octoroo's propaganda. He started pacing as he continued. Dayu heard some shifting stone behind her, and grabbed a rock. As she swung around, attempting to strike whoever had sneaked up on her, her Dekker caught her wrist, saving himself from being smashed in the face by mere inches.

"Dekker, you are not strong enough yet!" She whispered. "You should wait in the cave..."

"If Xandred is looking for us, then I am in as much danger in the cave as I am out here." Dekker told her. He looked down to the valley. "Octoroo?"

"It appears Xandred has charged him with assembling an army." Dayu told him.

"He's trying to clean up his mess." Dekker replied, looking down at the forces assembled in the valley.

"Trust Octoroo to endanger us all with his scheming." Dayu snorted. "If I were able to return, I would delight in turning him in to Master Xandred."

Back in the valley, Octoroo continued to inspect the force he had assembled. He could feel the power coming from them, and smiled. He was impressed, and was hopeful that he had found the perfect followers.

"You have been assembled from all the Nighlocks under his banner as the best of the best! The elite!" He called out. "Master Xandred has given me the power to sanction anything I need in order to rid ourselves of this Nighlock for good. I can assure each and every one of you, whichever one of you brings back his head!"

They all cheered and rattled their weapons, chanting and whooping in delight. It was then that they saw a gap in the nearby cliff glowing brightly, and a deep, chilling laugh echoing around the valley. Kenzo stepped out of the gap, Urumasa levelled across his shoulders.

"All this for me?" He asked as he came into view. "I'm flattered!"

"And soon you'll be dead!" Octoroo called out. "Get him!"

As the Moogers rushed forward first, Kenzo attacked, Urumasa flashing through the air in destructive arcs and unleashing terrifying power. Dekker and Dayu drew back deeper into cover as they continued to watch.

"I don't think we need to worry about escaping Master Xandred." Dayu told him. "Something tells me he has bigger problems to worry about."

"Perhaps." Dekker replied as Kenzo finished with the Moogers and turned his attention to the Nighlocks. He saw Octoroo quitting the battle and disappearing into a gap, leaving the rest of his army to its fate. As he and Dayu started to sneak away, he couldn't help looking back, thinking about what Dayu had said. Kenzo was a big enough problem that Xandred would likely be unable to pursue them. The only question he had to ask was, what happened when that war was over?


	13. Kenzo's Ambitions

At the Tengen Gate, Serena was sent flying yet again, doing somewhat of a complex spiral in the air and coming down hard on her right arm. She got to her knees, cradling her arm across her chest. Daisuke took a long, deep breath and gestured Peter over. The young assistant came over, stumbling a little over his robes as he went, and handed the Head Guardian his staff. Daisuke rested his weight upon it as he looked to where Serena was nursing her injuries.

"This is getting us nowhere." Serena grumbled as she stroked her arm. Daisuke had been hitting her with energy balls for so long that now pretty much every inch of her ached. She was covered in bruises and scrapes from where she had hit the ground, and she even had a couple of slight burns from where the energy balls had struck her. "Are you sure you did the tattoo right?"

"The tattoo was applied perfectly. If it was not, you'd have been in the hospital wing on the first attack." He told her, coming a little closer. "The problem is with you."

"Me?" Serena asked, beginning to get a little frustrated with how this training session had been going. She had ended up on the floor every time Daisuke had hit her. It didn't help that she had a feeling he wasn't even trying particularly hard. The blasts that he sent her way didn't appear to be anywhere near as intense as the one he had demonstrated on the hay dummy. "What's that meant to mean?"

"You are not showing the discipline this technique requires." He told her. "You must clear your mind and..."

"Focus, yeah you keep saying that!" She snapped, getting back to her feet. "Would you mind telling me something useful like how?"

"You are not ready." Daisuke sighed, shaking his head. "Go and see the medic. We will resume this later."

"Wait, that's it?" Serena called out. "You can't be serious, you just tell me I'm the problem and walk off without so much as an idea how to do this? What the hell?"

"You must calm down!" Daisuke roared back, causing Serena to take a step back. She couldn't remember him showing any sign of a temper in the time she had known him. "You are an impatient child, and until you learn to control your passions you will never master this technique!"

"I'm sorry." Serena replied. "Just...can we try again?"

"You need to rest, as do I." Daisuke told her in response. "I am afraid I am not as young as I once was. This technique takes a lot out of me too."

"It takes a lot out of you?" Serena asked him a little sceptically. "I'm the one that's been acting like a human pinball for the last couple of hours. If I can keep going..."

"We will stop for now." Daisuke put down flatly. "That is my final word on the subject."

"Master Daisuke, if I may..." Peter interjected, before running over to Serena. He looked to her for a moment thoughtfully. "Do you drive?"

"Not for a while, but yeah." Serena said, wondering where the young apprentice was going with this. "Dad used to let me drive the tractor for a little while when I was a kid. I passed driver's ed the first time around."

"How do you get a car moving when it's stuck in soft ground, like mud?" He asked her. Serena thought about it for a moment.

"You start off slowly and don't accelerate hard." She answered him. "If you floor it, the wheels just spin..."

"Because the resistance increases as the energy does." He interrupted her. "Master Daisuke said that any negative feeling weakens your defence."

He drew in closer to her, adjusting his glasses.

"I was watching when you were training. Whenever Master Daisuke attacked, I saw your face. You tensed up. You didn't seem to be all there. You were distant, angry, frustrated..."

"How can I not be?" Serena asked him. "Daisuke won't let me leave until I master this. I still have to find Kasamune, I'm still not convinced I'm the one to wield it, not to mention if I am, then I still have to take out Kenzo..."

"You're thinking about too much else." Peter reminded her. "What was one of the first things your mom taught you about Martial Arts?"

"Concentrate on the task at hand." Serena answered. Peter just nodded.

"Master Daisuke won't let you leave until you master this." He reminded her. "So none of that other stuff matters right now does it?"

"I guess not." Serena agreed hesitantly. Peter then went back over to Daisuke, and held out a hand for his staff.

"Let her try one more time." Peter asked him. "Then rest."

Daisuke looked between Serena and Peter, before handing over his staff.

"Once more, and then we rest." He told her. "Are you ready?"

Serena stood on the mark, and shook herself loose, before nodding to confirm that she was ready. Daisuke started to power up the power ball, at which everything seemed to slow down. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind as his power built up.

She watched as Daisuke drew back his hands, preparing to strike. Adopting a stance, she remembered what Peter had told her, and tried to stay loose, and keep her mind purely on the attack coming her way. As Daisuke cast the power ball, she held up her hands before her.

The power ball struck her hands, and she felt the impact right up her arms and shoulders, but this time, it was more like a person running into her than an irresistible attack. She stumbled back a few paces, but managed to stay on her feet as the energy dissipated. She looked down at her hands, which felt warm, but not burned by the attack. She looked up to Daisuke, who was smiling. It seemed he was impressed.

"Go to the medic and have your injuries seen to." Daisuke told her. "We will try again later this evening."

As he left, Serena just looked to Peter and threw up her hands.

"That's it?" He asked him. Peter just smiled and took her arm, leading her towards the hospital wing.

"I might only have been here a little over a year, but trust me; he isn't huge on glowing praise." Peter assured her. "He smiled. That's about the best you can expect."

Elsewhere in the Netherworld, Octoroo fell out of a gap, tumbling down a rocky slope, before splashing down into the bank of the Sanzu River. He hadn't sought to guide his journey at all, and honestly had no idea where he had come out. He just knew as soon as he saw Kenzo carving through his hastily-assembled army that he needed to run. If his army was no match for Kenzo, then he knew he wouldn't be either.

He cursed himself for this predicament. He had seen into Kenzo's heart at the temple, and knew his dreams and ambition extended far beyond the walls of the Tengen Gate, and had turned that to his advantage, hoping to recruit a strong warrior to his cause.

Unfortunately, not even he could have foreseen the extent of Kenzo's ambition. As soon as he had found a way to wrest Urumasa from Dekker's hands, he had gone on the warpath. Under its influence, he had become so powerful; he was now beginning to wonder if anyone had the power to deal with him.

As he struggled to get out of the water, he was grabbed and thrown back down roughly, landing face-first in the river. He was kicked over, and a foot rested on his chest, holding him down. He felt the point of a sword pressing against his throat. The red glow illuminated the air, informing him that it was Urumasa. He followed it up, seeing Kenzo's leering face looking down on him.

"Your army is no more." Kenzo stated arrogantly. "You didn't really think that pathetic force was enough to take care of me did you?"

He didn't notice as Dekker and Dayu came over the ridge, but seeing them below, they started moving more quietly, heading back for the cave and the safety of cover. In his panic, Octoroo had in fact only gone just to the opposite side of the mountain at the south end of the valley. Dekker stopped by the entrance to the cave, and lay on his belly, keeping out of sight as he watched on.

"Please, don't kill me?" Octoroo shrieked. "I am no threat to you!" Kenzo threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Why do you think you're not already dead?" He asked dismissively. "I owe you for giving me the power to seize my destiny. For that, I am granting you a pass. I want you to deliver a message to Master Xandred."

"What message?" Octoroo asked him. Kenzo just smiled.

"The Netherworld is mine now." He replied. "In my mercy, I am allowing him to keep his Junk, but the lands belong to me!"

He took his foot off Octoroo's chest, allowing him to get to his feet. He scrambled to his feet, and started to run, leaving Kenzo standing on the edge of the river.

"_Lord of the Netherworld?"_ Urumasa questioned him. Dekker couldn't hear the sword's voice anymore, not since it now had a new master, but he could remember hearing its voice, and could tell that it was saying something to Kenzo.

"You think I do not deserve such a title?" Kenzo asked in response.

"_Quite the opposite."_ Urumasa answered. _"I think your sights are too low. Kenzo, master and ruler of the Land of the Living and the Netherworld sounds more like it." _

"I like the sound of that too." Kenzo replied with a little smile. He looked along the bank to where some Moogers were foraging and imagined the possibilities. "Of course, if I am to rule, I will need suitable accommodations."

"_A palace fit for a King."_ Urumasa concluded. _"All that is required is..."_

"Slaves to build it." Kenzo interrupted the cursed blade as he started to make his way towards the Moogers.

Dayu had seen enough, and grabbed Dekker's shoulder, pulling him into the cave. He followed her, taking cover with her inside once more. She started to frantically pack up as much of her equipment as she could comfortably carry.

"Our time here is short. We have nowhere to hide in the Netherworld anymore." She rushed out as she threw Dekker his cloak. "We cannot wait for you to recover any longer; we will have to take our chances in the World of the Living."

"Take only what is necessary." Dekker told her with a nod, helping her gather what few containers still held any form of medication, before kicking dirt over the fire. "We will forage for whatever else we need."

As he pulled his cloak around himself, and Dayu finished packing up her supplies, they both left the cave, disappearing into a gap a little way off.

Back at the Shiba House, Mike and Emily were sitting in the yard. While Kevin and Antonio and Kevin recovered, and the Zords were on a self-repair cycle, they were taking time to decompress. Mentor Ji was currently in the boys' room with Mia and Kevin.

"Some day huh?" Mike asked Emily as he looked to his watch. He knew that as well as checking up on Kevin's injuries, he was also spending some time trying to mend bridges with them after the infamous condom incident. "Jayden's...?"

"Apparently so." Emily whispered as she held him close to her. The team's problems had been getting to her for some time now. It wasn't as though they were outright fighting; at least if that had been the case, then people would have been talking, and getting their feelings into the open. Instead, they had all been floating around, quietly passing each other with polite acknowledgements, but still distant. In the end, it had all gotten too much for her, and her outburst was what had led to them attempting to find their way through their difficulties in the interim. "Serena's going to be disappointed."

"I think a lot of people are." Mike commented. "I mean Mia; your sister...that guy's been like catnip around here."

"I don't think I ever would have guessed." Emily said honestly. Mike got a curious look on his face.

"You know, Jayden and Antonio are both...you know...and they have been sharing a room." He commented. "You don't suppose they're...you know...?"

"Just because they're both gay doesn't mean they're together." Emily replied. "It was only a little while ago they were fighting."

"I guess that's true." Mike sighed, looking to the house. "Mentor Ji sure has been in there a while. Do you suppose Kevin's OK?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Emily told him, adjusting her position. "I'm sure he'll talk to you soon."

"Emily, I'm..."

"You don't need to hide anything from me." She interrupted her boyfriend. "I know how much it hurt when he didn't believe you. I'm sure he's got every intention of talking to you."

"It's not like he's been in a huge rush to do that." He replied as he started to tear up some grass from the yard.

"Have you ever considered that this has been as hard on him as it has for you?" Emily asked him. "I'm pretty sure he feels terrible about accusing you like that."

Just then, Mentor Ji appeared on the back porch, finding the young Rangers together. He took a deep breath.

"Emily, would you mind...?"

"I think I hear Mia calling." Emily lied somewhat transparently. She got up and made her way inside, taking a little glance back at Mike, almost as if wordlessly saying 'I told you so', before disappearing inside.

Mentor Ji wandered out into the middle of the training yard, looking up into the sky as he tried to find a place to begin.

"The nights are coming earlier." He commented. Mike just nodded.

"They are." He answered. Mentor Ji was fidgeting awkwardly; he seemed to be almost as uncomfortable as Mike in this situation. He finally turned to the Green Ranger.

"You have been by far the hardest of the Samurai I have ever trained." He began. Mike just looked a little aghast. This was how he planned to begin an apology. "I have made no secret about the fact that you are infuriating to try and get through to, and your will is maddening to try and work with."

"Why don't you say what you really think?" Mike asked him.

"One of the reasons you have been so difficult for me to deal with is not what you believe." Mentor Ji told him. "Believe it or not, one of the reasons it has been so hard is because I see a lot of myself in you."

"In me?" Mike asked incredulously. "The closest we have in common is I control the element of Forest, and you have a stick up your..."

His words tailed off as he reconsidered his statement. Mentor Ji just laughed.

"I will admit to being a little rigid in my old age." Mentor Ji answered him. "And yes, that is me admitting I'm old, but if you tell the others, I will deny it."

He offered Mike a seat on a nearby bench, and sat with him.

"I was very much like you as a young man." Mentor Ji admitted. "I was wilful, I questioned my mentors, and I frustrated the hell out of my Shogun by flouting traditions. One time, I put prawns inside his armour overnight. He couldn't get the smell out of it for days!"

"Wow, you were really like that?" Mike asked him. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, what changed?"

"I met a woman. Her name was Miko." Mentor Ji told him. "She was the most beautiful and amazing woman I ever met. She helped me see the strength within me, and she helped me train. In time, I came to fall in love with her."

"What happened to her?" Mike asked. "I'm guessing since she isn't around the story doesn't exactly have a happy ending."

"She left to pursue other styles to improve her sword technique." He continued. "She trained for a time in the Wind Ninja Academy. I missed her so much, that I trained harder than I ever had before so I could convince my Mentor that I too was ready to travel to pursue other training. By the time I got there though, she had already met and fallen in love with someone else."

"Wait, she was a samurai that trained in the Wind Ninja Academy." Mike remarked as he started to fit the pieces together. "You fell for Cam's mom?"

"Kanoi and myself were not always friends." Mentor Ji admitted. "I loathed him as I have no other man in my life. I thought he had taken from me the only thing that could make me happy. One day, I even challenged him to a duel."

"You fought for her?" Mike asked him. "So you lost?"

"We never fought." Mentor Ji concluded the story. "Miko explained to me that her heart belonged to Kanoi, and that even if I won, that wouldn't change. In the end, I had to just accept that it was not to be."

"I'm sorry." Mike told him. Mentor Ji just smiled.

"I think the people of Blue Bay Harbour would argue things worked out for the best." Mentor Ji answered. "I know what it is to be young and in love. It is a powerful force, one which can turn even the most logical of minds from rational thought."

"You were worried for us, I get it." Mike answered. "Look, I won't lie to you, Emily and I have talked about stuff like that, but I assure you, both of us have agreed that we're not ready for that."

"The urges are strong." Mentor Ji remarked.

"Yeah, sure they are, but that doesn't mean we have to give in to them." Mike reassured him. "We both know the potential consequences. We know what we're doing. We aren't ready to take that step, and when we do, we both know how to stay safe."

"I forget at times that you are all adults." Mentor Ji admitted. "At times, I also forget that you are not me. I judged you by how things went for me, and wanted to stop you feeling the heartaches I did."

"I appreciate that." Mike told him. "I also appreciate what you shared with me. I know it can't have been easy."

"I am sorry for what I did." Mentor Ji said, extending a hand to the Green Ranger. "For what it's worth, I do trust you. It was myself I didn't trust, and I projected that onto you. I am sorry."

Mike shook his hand, nodding in recognition of what Mentor Ji had given him. He had never felt closer to him than at that moment.


	14. Disputed Throne

Octoroo arrived back at Master Xandred's Junk, quaking in fear. By now, he honestly didn't know who to be more scared of. Kenzo was now far more than a match for him, and so any attempt to go after him that failed may end up with him revoking his previous reprieve and destroying the ancient Nighlock. Master Xandred on the other hand had charged him with dealing with the Kenzo situation, a task he had failed in.

His master's rages were terrifying at the best of times, but he didn't want to imagine how he would react once he heard Kenzo's message, that he had declared war on the Lord of the Nighlocks, and had every intention of claiming the Netherworld as his own. He came back to the Junk, finding his Master staggering around, a low, rumbling growl emanating from him.

"Where does he keep the damned medicine?" Xandred complained. "Dayu! Where is she? Dayu you worthless wretch come!"

"Master Xandred..."

"Where is Dayu?" He interrupted his servant harshly as he continued to look around. Octoroo grabbed a pot of medicine from his stores, hoping that alleviating some of his master's pain would ease his anger at the message he was to deliver. He noted, however, that he seemed to be angry with Dayu, and inwardly thanked her for her absence. If he was lucky, then he could turn it to his advantage, and hopefully keep Xandred's anger levelled at her instead of on him.

"I haven't seen her all day." Octoroo answered him as he handed his master the medicine. He waited a little until Master Xandred started to take the medicine before beginning. "My Lord, my attempt to destroy the new Cursed Warrior has failed."

"You failed?" Xandred bellowed. Octoroo started to shy away from his master in terror.

"He caught us by surprise, before we could mobilise our forces. I was lucky to leave with my life!" He continued as he looked away from his master's burning gaze. "H...h...he had a message for you."

"What message?" Master Xandred asked him. This was the part Octoroo was dreading, hoping that Master Xandred would direct his anger at the appropriate source and not at him.

"He has declared himself Lord of the Netherworld." He informed him. "He has said he will spare you as long as you remain on the Junk."

"He will spare ME?" Xandred screamed in a voice so loud that the entire ship shook just by the power of his voice. His power crackled around him as he tensed up, his anger threatening to tear him apart. Octoroo just hid as he saw this, but he was thankful when Xandred picked up his broadsword and made his way towards the upper deck. It was clear that he had every intention of meeting the new self-proclaimed 'King' himself and repay him for his insolence.

Back in the Shiba House, Mia was in Kevin's room, doing what she could to keep him comfortable. The Blue Ranger had to admit that there was a part of him that loved all the attention he was getting from her, but there was something else he wanted to talk with her about.

"You know, I'm not the only one that's hurt." He reminded her. "I'm pretty sure Antonio..."

"Antonio's fine." She assured him. "He's healing up nicely."

"Well Emily..."

"She has a bruised hip, she'll be alright." Mia interrupted him again, beginning to check on his dressings. "I'm sure Mike will look after her."

"So Jayden's...?"

"Yeah." Mia breathed gently. "I suppose it's no secret I didn't see that one coming."

"I don't think any of us did." Kevin admitted. "I mean, sure he's not had a girlfriend, but that isn't necessarily proof he's gay."

"I just...normally I read people pretty well." She told him. "I never even thought there was anything wrong..."

"Wrong?" Kevin asked her, pulling into a seated position. "Mia..."

"I said the wrong thing, you know what I mean." She muttered. "I'm normally pretty good at reading people. Sure, Jayden's been acting pretty odd recently, but I never would have thought...I mean...Antonio?"

"To be fair he didn't say that was what was happening." Kevin reminded her. "Sure, Antonio's been honest with us from the start about himself, and maybe that got Jayden thinking about that stuff more, but you know he's never shown an interest in girls. I mean, he turned you down right?"

"I guess not. I want him to be happy. I just feel like such an idiot." She admitted. "Here I was throwing myself at a guy and it turns out he isn't even into girls, never mind me."

"Mia, is that really what's upsetting you?" He asked her. "I know Mentor talked to us about...you know...but, you've got to admit that you've still been a little off."

"Things have just been a bit wearing lately." She told him. "I mean, that thing with the condom, and you guys getting hurt, Jayden taking the reins back, Antonio..."

"Whoa, back up. What's Antonio done?" He asked her. Mia just shook her head.

"It isn't important." She told him. "Are you comfortable? It's been a while since your last painkiller."

"Don't change the subject." Kevin answered. "What did Antonio do?"

"It's nothing." She told him. She looked to Kevin, who was just waiting impatiently. She could tell he wasn't going to let this go. "He just said he's having problems programming the Turtle into the Black Box."

"That's it?" Kevin asked her. She shook her head gently.

"He said that he found it easier to programme in the Lion because Jayden helped him understand it by explaining a bit about it and its nature." She continued. "He said the Zords are attuned to their masters, and understanding the master can help him transfer them to the Black Box."

"I'm still waiting to hear the problem." Kevin told her.

"He wanted to know...stuff... about me." She told him, starting to look around for painkillers. "He wanted me to tell him stuff about my past."

Kevin could understand in a way, he knew better than anyone how intensely private Mia was about her life outside of the Shiba House. In all the time they had all been at the house, everyone had shared bits at least about their time before they came together. Emily regaled them for hours about growing up on the farm with her sister, and constantly talked about her family. Mike often bored them with tales of his gaming and skateboarding, or regaled them with all the trouble he caused in school. Even Antonio had told them about his time helping his dad in the fish markets and his travels. Mia though had told them practically nothing.

Kevin had always respected the fact she wasn't particularly forthcoming with her personal life, it was just part of who she was. Even he didn't know much about her, and he had been with her for a couple of months now.

"Maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing." He suggested. "I mean, if it would help him unlock the Black Box, it could be a good thing. We still don't know when web-face will be back, and with that Kenzo nut-job on the war path..."

"I'll help him with the box, but why does he need to ask about that stuff?" Mia asked him. "I mean, it isn't all that interesting..."

"I might find it interesting." Kevin told her. Mia just looked to him and forced a smile.

"I'm not interesting enough for you?" She asked him. As she drew forward to kiss him, Kevin held her back.

"Mia, I haven't said anything before now, but you always do this." He told her. "We've been in the house almost a year, you and I have been together a couple of months, and I know almost nothing about you."

"There's nothing to know." She told him. He just shook his head.

"Mia, it's only been a couple of days since we talked about...you know...the next step." Kevin reminded her. "You feel ready to sleep with me but you can't even tell me about your family?"

Mia just got up and left the room. Kevin tried to get up, but he was forced back down by the pain from his injuries. He wanted to go after her, but for now, he had to let her go. He could only hope that she would come to him eventually.

Dekker and Dayu arrived in the city through a gap as the sun was going down on another day. The streets were virtually abandoned by this time. The whole city was in a state of despair ever since the Rangers' defeat at Kenzo's hands. Seeing a new foe that the Rangers hadn't been able to destroy was a truly disheartening omen, for so long they had kept the city safe from every threat that had come their way, that now no one truly knew if they would be safe. The fact that Kenzo hadn't already come to destroy the city was no indication that it wouldn't soon come.

Dekker looked around the deserted streets and knew that though they had fled from the Netherworld was no indication that they were truly safe. He had already heard Kenzo declare that he would be the ruler of both the Netherworld and the Land of the Living. It was never Dekker's wish, or his interest to conquer and own lands, but it was Kenzo's, and from what he had seen so far, it was not beyond the realms of possibility that he would end up accomplishing his goal to overthrow Master Xandred. While the inevitable war between them would likely deplete the forces of the Nighlock army, he knew how vast it was, and that only the Rangers would keep it from the World of the Living.

When he carried Urumasa, he cared nothing for the war between the Rangers and Master Xandred. Master Xandred thought only of freeing himself from the Netherworld and conquering the Land of the Living. Dekker could wander the world as he saw fit, and face whomever he pleased so long as their agendas never crossed. While Dekker's motives had caused them to clash recently, they had co-existed for centuries without conflict. Kenzo had only met him twice and already killed him once. He had also shown ambition that Xandred had not, and an impatience to move his plans along.

Dekker had been a Nighlock long enough to notice one subtle difference between pure Nighlocks and Half-Nighlocks. Those that were created, born as Nighlocks had the gift of immortality from the moment they came to be. Unless destroyed in battle, they would never know the embrace of a true death. Those that were once human, while they gained immortality upon becoming Nighlocks, remembered what it was to have time against them.

The desperation caused by the knowledge that they would one day die motivated humans to progress in a way that Nighlocks never knew. After all, humans only had a finite time to achieve their goals before death would take them. What did time really matter to a creature that would live forever? That same level of motivation was carried through to their existence as a Nighlock until they lived long enough to truly embrace their immortality. It was one of the reasons Half-Nighlocks were so dangerous. They achieved powers and abilities in their first lifetime that most pure Nighlocks would take centuries to achieve. Kenzo was still in his early days of being a Nighlock, and was unlocking the powers of Urumasa at an alarming rate. While Master Xandred was powerful, it was not beyond comprehension that with Urumasa in his hands, that Kenzo would eventually defeat Xandred.

Dekker grabbed Dayu to indicate to her to stop as they arrived by a bakery. He remembered a time not so long ago when Bulk and Spike had introduced him to such delights back when he had promised to train them.

"Dekker, we must..."

"We grow hungry." He told her.

"We are immortal. We do not need to eat." She reminded him.

"We may not need to, but you know as well as I do that we function better with sustenance." He told her. He picked up a nearby rock, and hurled it through the window of the bakery, darting inside as the alarm went off. He bundled his cloak into a rough sack, and filled it with as much bread and pastries as he could carry.

"Dekker!" Dayu called out as he smashed open the register, only to find that there was nothing inside. He knew that the humans traded paper with pictures of men long dead for goods and services, and had seen the baker put such money in this machine. Obviously though, he kept it somewhere else overnight. "Dekker, come on!"

Dekker leapt out of the window, landing next to her, before looking around. Seeing a strangely shaped tree, one that was twisted in a unique shape that stretched almost halfway across the first lane of the road, he smiled.

"Dekker, that noise will attract others, we must go!" Dayu told him. Dekker just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we have to go." He agreed. "Follow me."

"Follow you?" She shrieked as he started to head off. "Where?"

"We need somewhere to stay." He replied. "I think it's time to pay a visit to some of my former students."

With that, they both ran off, long before the police could arrive to find the damage they had caused.

Back in the Netherworld, Master Xandred made a very rare visit to the land. Normally he despised walking the land, preferring to reside on his Junk so he did not have to associate with lower Nighlocks, but Kenzo's continued insolence and insurrection, he had no alternative to come to this place and deal with him personally before his delusions of Lordship grew too far.

Coming to the foot of the highest mountain in the area, he saw that this potential usurper was already growing to believe his own legend. Hundreds, possibly thousands of Moogers were mining stone from nearby, and carving them into blocks, before hauling them to the mountain, where yet more started to assemble them. So far, they had already started to build a staircase up the mountain, where several Nighlocks were using their power and strength to clear the mountain top and create a flat surface on which to build.

Watching this, his eyes started to glow brightly, and his grip tightened on his sword. The arrogant young whelp was using his followers to build his own palace. Xandred had taken the Netherworld from his predecessor through strength and fear. His followers' loyalty was based on terror, the fear that he would destroy them if they did not do as he wished. While this had ensured their steadfast support for centuries, it also meant that they could be swayed. They feared Xandred, but clearly they also feared Kenzo.

He let out a huge, bestial roar that shook the very ground for miles around, causing Nighlock and Mooger alike to cower from his presence. Lightning arced from his body, lighting the sky as he started to make his way toward the insult being built upon his land.

"You dare to betray me by building this...abomination?" He bellowed as he came forward. Not one of the creatures had the courage to approach Xandred or answer him. "Where is your master?"

"M...m...my Lord?" A Nighlock finally stammered out from atop the mountain, falling to his knees. "You are..."

The creature's words were cut off as Urumasa burst through his chest. The blade was withdrawn, at which Xandred saw Kenzo stepping into view. He was wearing a bronze breast plate, with a pattern moulded into it, and a long, flowing black fur cloak. On his brow, was the biggest insult of all, a golden crown, inset with jewels taken from the mines of the Netherworld, the largest of which was a diamond almost the size of a golf ball, inserted into the front, over his forehead. Kenzo brought the cursed blade up once more, striking the creature's head from its shoulders, at which it exploded, disappearing from existence.

"You can't get the help these days can you?" Kenzo drawled arrogantly. He leapt off the mountain, somersaulting through the air, before landing in the valley far below, only about twelve feet from Xandred. "Of course, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He started to pace, circling the Lord of the Nighlocks, sizing him up. Growing up in the temple, he had read all of the legends of the Netherworld, and knew about Master Xandred. He had no idea that one day he would meet him, much less try to overthrow him.

"You looked more impressive in the story books." Kenzo taunted him, before gesturing to his 'palace'. "Like what I've done with the place?"

"You overestimate your power boy." Master Xandred told him. "You should deal with the old king before you build your own kingdom."

"So says the 'Lord' who lives on a Junk." Kenzo replied. Master Xandred pulled out his broadsword.

"The palace does not make the king." Xandred answered, pointing to a mountaintop a little way off. "The last Lord's palace was built right over there. Once I overthrew him, I made sure no stone stood upon another. The palace fell just as easily as he did."

"So this is the part where you warn me off?" Kenzo said with a derisive laugh, levelling Urumasa across his shoulders. "Dekker tried that, and we both know what happened to him."

"I do not know what trickery you used to fell The Cursed Warrior, but you will find that I am not so easy to destroy." Master Xandred announced. He cast a hand towards the 'palace', at which lightning arced from him, causing what little of it had been built to be destroyed with nothing more than a gesture. Kenzo turned to face him.

Master Xandred prepared to do battle, but as he was readying himself, he felt an intense pain in his head. He forced himself to stand, not letting it show, but the agony was excruciating, blinding him greatly weakening him. He had not taken enough medicine before he left. In his current state, he was uncertain of victory. He just put his sword away in his scabbard, feigning a regal indifference to his foe, hoping not to let his weakness show.

"Build your palace if you must." Master Xandred told him. "It will make a fitting tomb. You have three days until I return. You will bow to me, or fall to my sword."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Kenzo alone. The Half-Nighlock just turned to one of the Moogers.

"You heard him, you have three days!" He roared. "Get to work!"

As they started to build the palace, Kenzo walked away, disappearing into a gap. Master Xandred had insulted him to his face, but he would deal with him soon enough. For now, he had another world to conquer.


	15. Dekker's Offer

It was very late when an aggressive knocking on the door ripped him from his sleep. Bulk rubbed his eyes wearily and looked around, finding that Spike was still soundly asleep on the floor, snoring loudly. The kid had been raised in Southern California by his dad and his step-mom, and as a result could sleep through anything short of an earthquake measuring force 6 on the Richter scale. He looked over to the radio alarm clock, and saw that it was only 1AM.

The door rattled in its frame as the knocking became a little louder. Bulk pulled on his robe, tying it around himself as he made its way towards the door. He couldn't imagine who would be calling on him at this time of night. Making his way to the door, he opened up the peep-hole and peered out, curious as to exactly who was knocking on his door so aggressively at this time.

He was astounded when he recognised the face on the other side. Although it had been some time since Dekker had been here. He had 'trained' them briefly, and had even kidnapped them briefly when he believed they were somehow connected to the Rangers as a result of Spike's Facebook page dedicated to the Pink Ranger. He recoiled from the door in panic, remembering the moment Dekker turned into his Nighlock form before them.

"Let us in." Dekker called through the door. Bulk continued to back up, oblivious to the presence of his nephew and tripped over him. Spike stirred and looked to his uncle, a little annoyed.

"Uncle Bulk?" He asked. "What are you doing?" Bulk just looked at the door, pointing at it and starting to hyperventilate. Spike got up and went to the door, looking through the peep-hole, and saw why his uncle was so panic-stricken.

"Dekker!" He screeched. Dekker just rolled his eyes as he heard the young man's voice. In the time he had spent with him, he had actually found himself starting to like the wannabe-samurai. It was the main reason he had taken such care not to harm them when he kidnapped them.

"Spike, let me in." Dekker told him. "We need somewhere to rest for the night."

"You're a monster!" Spike shrieked, backing away from the door so quickly, he tripped over his own feet.

"I have no desire to harm either of you." He sighed, looking to Dayu, who was checking around nervously, still wondering if they were going to be found by the authorities for breaking into the bakery a few streets away. "I never harmed you before; I promise I will not do so this time. Please, let us in."

Spike remembered their time dealing with Dekker before, and could remember that he was right. He hadn't harmed them, apart from a few bruises when he showed them some techniques with their shinai. Since his visit, Bulk and Spike had actually felt the benefit of his coaching; they had actually taken some of his advice on board.

"I do not have any of that paper you trade in, but I do have some baked goods." Dekker told him. Spike finally got up, and made his way to the door. As he reached for the door, Bulk got up and rushed over, smacking his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Bulk asked him.

"If he really wanted in and wanted to harm us, he'd have kicked the door in by now." Spike reasoned. He reluctantly opened the door, allowing Dekker and Dayu into the club house. Bulk and Spike both looked between each other in shock.

"Who's she?" Bulk asked him.

"My name is Dayu." She told them, looking around at the club house. "Thank you for allowing us into your home."

"What are you doing here?" Bulk pressed on as Dekker checked the street for any sign that they had been followed, before closing the door and turning into the room.

"I no longer possess Urumasa." He told them as he put down his cloak, showing them the food he had taken from the bakery. "We are leaving this place while he is distracted by Urumasa's new master."

"We will not be here long." Dayu assured them. "We just need to rest for the night, and then we will leave. We must get somewhere safe while Master Xandred is distracted."

"So...why us?" Bulk asked them. "Why come here?"

"I remembered that you were hospitable before." Dekker told them. "I brought food, feel free to help yourselves."

"Wait, if you don't have money, how did you pay for this?" Spike asked him. Dekker just shrugged.

"I would suggest getting rid of the evidence quickly." He replied. With that, he and Dayu made their way into the room, looking for somewhere to lay out their bed rolls. Bulk just sighed and shook his head while stroking the bridge of his nose.

"And I thought it was bad having Goldar and Rito in my closet." He grumbled. Spike just looked to him a little confused.

"Dad never told me they were gay." Spike commented. Bulk just shook his head.

"Just...go have some cake." He replied, before looking up to the heavens. "Someone up there really hates me don't they?"

Over at the Tengen Gate, Serena was resting up after her long day of training. She was sore, stiff, and incredibly tired after her long day. She didn't even have the energy to say anything as Peter knocked on her door and came into her room.

"Daisuke wanted me to see how you were." Peter told her, bringing in a tray of drinks and setting them down near her bed. "He seems really impressed by the progress you're making."

"I just want this over with." She grumbled as she sat up, taking a glass and pouring herself some lemonade. "I never thought I'd be looking forward to getting back on my quest."

"He's a task master alright." Peter chuckled as he sat down on a seat a little way from her and adjusted his glasses. "I remember when I first came here; he had me training all day and still made me re-vamp his whole communications system."

"Peter, mind if I ask you something?" Serena asked him. "You don't exactly seem like the rest of the people here..."

"How did I come to be here?" He asked. "Trust me; you aren't the first one to wonder that."

"So...what's your story?" Serena questioned him. He just sighed.

"I was a hacker." He told her. "Before I came here, I was really into computers. I amused myself by causing some minor problems for big companies. Kind of like a high-tech crank-call. One time though, I went into what I thought was a harmless HR system, but it caused me more problems than I thought."

"I don't understand." Serena stated.

"About a year ago, I inadvertently ended up in a Department of Defence system." He explained. "Somehow Daisuke found out and offered me a way out. He figured spending my days here was a lot more appealing than waiting on a one-way ticket to Guantanamo."

"I guess that's a fair assumption to make." She said with a slight laugh. "So he put you to work here?"

"He has a whole computer lab in here that would put a lot of universities to shame." He told her. "Of course, he needed someone that knew what they were doing to work it. Some woman named Hayley was handling our systems from Reefside before I came here."

"Hayley's helped me a lot in my quest." Serena informed him. "So I guess this was pretty different from what you were used to."

"I was an MIT graduate, and I was working for an IT helpline getting paid minimum wage to explain to people that the reason the cup-holder in their PC broke is because it was a CD Rom drive." He told her in a little sigh. "Now, I'm a chief engineer working with systems that I'd be unlikely to find in most universities. Hell, there are defence departments that would quite literally kill to get their hands on some of the stuff I create now. The way I see it, I traded up."

"Still, there must be times that you miss the outside world." Serena asked him. "I mean, you must have left a lot of people wondering where you went."

"Not as many as you'd think." He replied. He looked to his watch, before getting up. "I'll let you get some rest. Daisuke wants to do some more work with you in the morning, and he always gets up early."

"Good night." Serena called after him. He just turned back to her.

"Good night." He replied, before leaving her to rest.

The following morning, the Rangers were in the main room having breakfast. Mia was still very quiet after her blow-up with Kevin the night before. He wanted to give her some space, but in the end, he cared about her so much that he couldn't help feeling like he was missing something. He hadn't asked her about anything specific, he had only asked her about her family, and yet she reacted so harshly, he couldn't help wondering why. He was beginning to think that perhaps there was something there that weighed on her heavily. It seemed that the Turtle was an appropriate zord for her after all. She hid inside herself, but now it seemed that whatever she was hiding was causing Antonio problems programming her Turtle into the Black Box. Just then, Mentor Ji came into the room.

"Has anyone noticed it's been kind of quiet this morning?" Antonio commented as he cut up some banana into his muesli.

"Maybe even Kenzo and Master Xandred like to sleep in." Mike suggested. Jayden just glared at him.

"Somehow I doubt that." Jayden replied. "Besides, I don't think that's what Antonio meant."

"Yeah, normally we'd be hearing some traffic or something by now." Antonio agreed. "I don't even think the paper guy's been round yet."

Just then, a Gap alarm sounded, and the Rangers all looked around as Mentor Ji came into the room.

"Kenzo?" Jayden asked. Mentor Ji just nodded. "Come on guys!"

"Wait!" Mentor Ji called as they started to move. "This time is different."

"Different?" Mike asked him. "How's it different? A Nighlock turns up, and we..."

"Come with me." He told them. "I'll show you why this is different."

He took them all through to the main room, where the television was on. The news broadcast showed the scene downtown, where a building site appeared to be over-run with hundreds of Moogers. The area was cordoned off, with police, National Guard, ambulances and fire crews in the area. They could see that there were already some casualties, some civilians, and a few police officers and soldiers, likely the first ones on the scene. It was clear from the distance between the two sides that they now realised they were no match for the forces of the Netherworld, and had backed off to seal off a cordon to prevent people going in.

From a closer shot, they could see that there were people in the area, members of the construction crew who appeared to still be working under the direction of the Moogers.

"Isn't that the site of the new mall?" Emily asked.

"It appears so." Jayden replied.

"So what are they making those workmen do?" Mike asked. "Are they building something?"

"I think we're about to find out." Jayden commented as he pointed to the screen. Kenzo appeared on the screen with a reporter. From the looks of the man's face and clothes, he had not agreed to this interview by choice. Kenzo was in his human form, dressed regally in his cloak and crown as he prepared for the interview.

"I have been granted the privilege of an exclusive interview. Please welcome the Lord of the Nighlocks, Kenzo." The reporter said, gesturing to Kenzo. The Rangers all sucked their teeth.

"Did he just declare himself Lord of the Nighlocks?" Mike asked.

"Master Xandred's bound to be pissed about that." Jayden answered. Kenzo then took the mike.

"Yes, that is correct, I am the Lord of the Nighlocks, ridding existence of that fool Xandred is merely a formality." Kenzo announced. "I just wanted to make a start on securing my hold over this world too."

He looked directly to the camera, almost as though directly addressing the Rangers.

"As you can see, the human forces have already accepted they are no match for me, and once I have rid the Netherworld of Master Xandred and taken control of all Nighlocks, this world will fall just as surely. I have already faced the Rangers twice, and sent them running both times. I am just here to warn them that if they interfere in the building of my palace here, the lives of these workmen will be the price of their insolence!"

"So you are not afraid of the Rangers?" The reporter asked him. Kenzo just laughed.

"Why would I fear them?" He asked derisively. "And to prove I do not fear him, I am giving him a personal invite. I am scheduled to duel Master Xandred in two days. If the Red Ranger has the courage, he is welcome to join us. However, I must remind them that if they try to rescue the workers or interfere with their building work in any way, I will send my armies forth."

Mentor Ji turned off the television, and turned to face them.

"We cannot risk the lives of those workers." He told them.

"But we can't just leave them there." Emily shot back. "I mean, he's using them as slaves!"

"We'll all be slaves if he wins." Kevin interjected. "If he's this bad just with Urumasa, how much worse is he going to be if he does beat Master Xandred?"

"So what are we going to do?" Antonio asked. Jayden thought about it for a moment. Both Antonio and Kevin were still feeling the effects of the last couple of battles with Kenzo. Although he knew both of them were brave enough to fight, he did worry that they would not be at their best. He also knew that it was hard enough facing a duel with Kenzo, never mind adding Master Xandred to the mix.

"For the time being, we go along with his wishes." Jayden stated. The others just looked at him in shock.

"But what about the workers?" Emily asked him.

"I have an idea." He told them, pulling out his Samuraizer and tracing a symbol in the air.

Back at Bulk and Spike's clubhouse, they were also watching the news, and heard everything that Kenzo had said. Dayu saw that Dekker was watching him intently.

"This is bad." Bulk commented. "This feels like when Dark Spectre came to Earth."

"You really think it's that bad?" Spike asked him. "I mean, this guy's just another Nighlock right?"

He looked to Dekker and Dayu, who were both looking at him.

"No offence." He assured them.

"This Kenzo is no ordinary Nighlock." Dekker answered. "He has Urumasa. That makes him one of the most powerful threats there's been."

"Which is why we have to ensure he is destroyed." They heard a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw Octoroo standing behind them. Dekker turned into his Nighlock form as he rushed forward, grabbing the tiny Nighlock and thrusting him against the wall, sending training equipment flying. "Let me go, please!"

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Dekker growled. "If I let you go, you'll just run to Xandred. I may not have Urumasa anymore, but I am more than capable of tearing you apart with my bare hands!"

"Great, my dad sent me to stay with my Uncle the Monster magnet." Spike muttered in panic as he and Bulk backed away.

"Don't worry, we're leaving." Dekker assured him. "How many pieces this one leaves in is another matter..."

"Dekker, I need your help!" Octoroo screeched. Dekker just dropped him and backed away, a little smirk appearing on his lips. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"This ought to be good." Dayu stated sarcastically. Octoroo looked at her curiously.

"Dayu?" He asked, noting her human appearance. Dekker just shoved him back into the wall.

"Talk!" Dekker called out. "What would I possibly want to help you for?"

"You know as well as I do that Kenzo is beyond control." Octoroo announced. "If he wins, then both worlds will fall to his hand."

"That is not my problem." Dekker told him.

"Oh, but it is!" Octoroo corrected him. "How long do you think you'll live if he finds out you are alive?"

He looked to Dayu and gave her a little smile.

"Of course, you have taken Master Xandred's servant. If he wins, he will come for you too." Octoroo stated. "How long do you think you'll last?"

Dekker looked to Dayu regretfully as she started to tear up. He knew she suspected his thoughts on the matter, but it had occurred to him that it was unlikely they could run forever. Whichever one of them won their war would inevitably come after them.

"Dayu..."

"Dekker no!" She screamed. "You can't! You'll never be able to..."

"I was but a human when I took Urumasa the first time." He reminded her. "This time, I have the power of a Nighlock."

"You can't!" She screamed, throwing her arms around the man she loved. "They're too powerful!"

"Perhaps not." Octoroo told them. "I can imbue a blade with power. It will be no Urumasa, but it will help."

"Why would you do this?" Dekker asked him.

"If Kenzo wins, my days are numbered." Octoroo replied honestly. "I will take you to a place I know of where I can perform the rites."

"But once you take up Urumasa..." Dayu breathed, sniffing back some tears. "You will forget me."

Dekker approached her, his heart broken as he looked to the woman he loved. He cradled her face softly in his hands.

"Our love will count for nothing regardless of who wins." He reminded her. "We will be hunted no matter how far we run. I have fought for glory and prestige many times. Perhaps now it is time for me to fight for a world worth living in."

"I don't want to lose you." She sobbed. Dekker just kissed her softly.

"Nor I you, but this is the hand fate has dealt us." He answered, before turning to Octoroo. "I will go with you."

"Wait!" Dayu called out as they turned to leave. "You said you can imbue a blade with these properties."

"Yes." Octoroo told her. "I will forge..."

"If you must do this, you should use a blade you are familiar with." She told him. "I have such a blade. I will bring it to you."

With that, they all disappeared into a gap. Spike and Bulk finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Say Uncle Bulk, they said they wanted a sword." Spike said nervously. "Why didn't you tell them you had one? It might have made them leave quicker."

"That piece of crap I bought on E-bay?" Bulk asked him. "They'd have been back for us as soon as they found out it doesn't come out of its scabbard!"

As Spike went to the bathroom, Bulk just shook his head and sighed.

"Why didn't I just stay on Miranoi?" He asked aloud.


	16. Fatal Fourway

Morning came, and Daisuke was in the courtyard waiting for Serena by the time she had bathed and dressed for their training session. A few of the other guardians were also there, sitting around three sides of the courtyard waiting for her. She saw Peter standing with Daisuke, having helped him set up the target and the mark for her to stand on just as he had the previous day.

"I trust you have slept well." Daisuke greeted her. Serena just nodded.

"As well as can be expected." She told him. "I'm a bit sore, but nothing serious."

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied, gesturing to the mark on the floor. Serena made her way over, standing on the mark, and took a deep breath waiting for Daisuke to begin. He handed his cane to Peter, and took up his position.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked her. Serena just reluctantly nodded. He clasped his hands and started to power up another energy ball. Serena adopted a stance, waiting for the attack to come as she saw the power building. She could still remember her training the previous day, and was trying to put into action what she learned.

She wasn't trying to match his attack with anger or to physically resist, it was a kind of spiritual shielding, like simply believing the attack would not cause any harm would be enough to stop it. When she had trained with him in the afternoon, she had started to block the blasts, though they were still hitting her hard. While she was able to withstand them, she was always forced to her knees, or causing her to stumble backwards. She already knew that Daisuke wasn't bringing his full power to bear on her, and so she was eager to continue until she mastered it.

Daisuke cast forth another power ball, and she reached out for it, her own energy seeming to block it, but she felt the force jarring her and pulled her hands down and to the side. The blast was deflected, striking the ground and causing the flagstone to break, showering fragments up into the air. She just looked to Daisuke who shook his head. She was still missing something, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Over at the Shiba House, Jayden had wakened early, and was in the Dojo, training hard. While he normally trained with the others, this time was significantly different. This time, he was training for a battle in which he could expect no support. Kenzo had left him with no choice but to go along with the duel. The other Rangers were sitting around, having some breakfast as they contemplated what was to come. They all had their part to play, if the plan was to succeed with as few casualties as possible. Like it or not, the fact was that Kenzo still had the construction crew hostage.

No one was speaking, they were all still nervous about the plan, it was far riskier than they would have liked, but they all understood the part they needed to play. Mike finally broke the silence.

"So is it really a duel?" He asked. The others all just looked at him a little curiously. "I mean, isn't a duel between two people by definition?"

"I don't really know." Mia sighed, not entirely paying attention to the conversation.

"He does kind of have a point." Kevin answered. "Technically a duel is one on one."

"Is that really the point?" Antonio asked, becoming a little short with his team-mates. "Jayden's agreed to go into battle not just against Kenzo, but against Master Xandred too! He'll be facing two of the most powerful Nighlocks ever by himself, who cares what the hell it's called?"

None of them could really respond to Antonio's outburst. All things considered, it really wasn't the most important thing they could think about. Antonio turned his attention to his cereal, but was more playing with the soggy mess that was in his bowl than actually eating. He couldn't keep his thoughts off Jayden and the battle he would soon have to face. He wished there was something he could do to be by Jayden's side, to be there to help him, but he knew that if Jayden did not show up alone then Kenzo would carry out his threat and send his army into the city.

"I was just curious." Mike mumbled as he put his bowl aside. Unlike Antonio's, his was empty. While all of them were nervous about their upcoming mission, none of them were feeling what Antonio was. He took a deep breath and picked up Mike's bowl, heading through to the kitchen and putting the bowls into the sink. Jayden came into the room, mopping himself down with a towel after his training.

"Not hungry?" He asked, noting that Antonio's bowl was more than half-full. Antonio shook his head.

"Opening night jitters." He answered. "It's not like I have to face the Lord of the Nighlocks though."

"Yeah, that's not exactly something I'm looking forward to." Jayden admitted as he took a bagel and placed it into the toaster. "I'm just going to have something to eat and then get some sleep. I want to be at my best."

"You will be." Antonio assured him. "You always are."

They both looked to each other, neither one knowing what to say in this situation. Just then, the bagel popped out of the toaster, causing both of them to jump. Antonio just laughed as he realised what it was.

"I'll just get the cheese." Jayden told him. "You and the others should be getting ready."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Antonio agreed. "Pleasant dreams."

In the Netherworld, Dekker was in an ancient temple, practicing with a bokken as Octoroo started to gather the equipment he needed for his ceremony. He was setting up equipment on an ancient altar as they awaited Dayu's return. They didn't know where she had gone, but she had assured them that she would return.

"Where is she?" Octoroo grumbled. "If we don't get this underway soon, Master Xandred..."

"She said she will come." Dekker interrupted him. "She will come."

"Perhaps she has taken this opportunity to flee." Octoroo suggested.

"She has endured this existence for centuries in the hopes of us reuniting." Dekker told him.

Just then, Dayu appeared out of a gap. She was carrying a long item, rolled up in a crimson blanket. Dekker gave Octoroo a little look, almost to say 'I told you so', before going to her. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Humans." Octoroo sneered dismissively. "If you don't mind, we have a ceremony to perform!"

"Of course." Dayu answered, before presenting the roll to Dekker. "It is not a nodachi, but it is a blade you are familiar with."

Dekker unravelled the bundle, and looked down on the sword before him. It was a katana in a black, lacquered scabbard, with golden characters near the top as a mark of ownership. The handle was bound in black thread into a diamond pattern. Dekker ran his fingers over the blade, finding the handle, before drawing the sword.

It was shorter than the nodachi he was used to, but balanced perfectly. The blade was gleaming just as it had back when it was last wielded centuries ago, and the edge was still keen after all this time. There were a few characters etched into the blade near the housing into the handle, one of which was the marking of the legendary swordsmith Masamune. The other, more prominent character proudly displayed the name given to the sword.

"Stone Cutter." Dekker whispered gently, looking to Dayu. "This was Yarrick's sword."

"I kept some things from your old house." She told him. "If you are to face Urumasa, then you should use the finest blade you can get your hands on."

"Urumasa once challenged and defeated Stone Cutter." Dekker recalled, his mind going back to when he killed his brother all those years ago. "I guess it is only fitting that it gets a rematch."

He put Stone Cutter back into its scabbard and handed it over to Octoroo.

"Do what you must." Dekker told him. "I'll be waiting."

Over at the building site, the workmen were continuing to labour under the watchful eye of the moogers that had been left to guard them. On one of the upper levels, Kenzo walked around and inspected the work they were doing, making sure he was happy. The site hadn't been much more than a scaffold when he arrived, and they only had one day, so work was going slowly. Of course, without regular union-appointed breaks and Moogers pushing them around, the workmen were making a lot more progress than they normally would.

"Is this all you've done?" Kenzo asked as he saw someone erecting an interior wall. "Perhaps you need a little more motivation."

"I'm sorry sire." The workman said apologetically, cowering away from him. "We're tired and we haven't eaten in hours..."

"When was the last time these men ate?" Kenzo asked. One of the Moogers said something to him in a garbled speech. Kenzo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They will be no good to me if they collapse. Allow them a break to eat in an hour."

He then started to move off, but stopped as he accidentally kicked over a tool box. He just groaned and pointed to a worker in the corner.

"You!" He barked. "Clean this up!"

As he left, the worker came over and started to gather up tools. Another worker came over to help.

"It's alright." The first said in a small voice.

"I just want to help." He said, but the other held up a tiny, well-manicured hand. He looked to her in surprise. She was a small girl, who looked like she was only a teenager. She had wavy blonde hair stuffed tightly inside a blue baseball cap which spilled out in a couple of places. Like all the others, she was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue dungarees. She started throwing tools into the tool box carelessly.

"Hey, careful, you'll damage the..."

"It's all fine." Emily told him, flashing him a little smile. "Go back to work before these things have an excuse to do something horrible."

As she went over to the brazier, where an Asian girl and a Hispanic guy seemed to be setting up a grill for the lunch break Kenzo had ordered, he gestured over another worker. He just pointed over to the tiny girl.

"Isn't she a bit small to be a labourer?" He asked.

"You think that's bad? You should see the guy doing the cement." The other replied, pointing to a dark-skinned man by the cement mixer, shovelling sand into it. "If he puts much more in there, it isn't going to be fit for making sandcastles."

On Master Xandred's Junk, the Lord of the Nighlocks was awaiting the beginning of the duel, running a whetting stone across the length of his broadsword, sharpening it for the action to come. It had been a while since he had dealt with such matters personally, but he could no longer sit and wait on someone else dealing with Kenzo. He had no choice but to face him on the field of battle. He had no idea where Octoroo or Dayu had gone, but right now such matters were the furthest thing from his mind. A mooger came in, and started to speak in its garbled tongue.

"It is time." He said in his usual rasping voice. He placed his sword back into its scabbard, before getting to his feet. "Your time is short Kenzo."

With that, he disappeared into a gap.

Meanwhile, in the temple, Dekker was meditating while Octoroo worked on the sword. Dayu was reluctant to trust him, and was keeping a careful eye on everything he was doing. The blade was glowing brightly as he ran his hands a little way over it, chanting some incantations. Eventually, the energy subsided, and Octoroo placed the sword in the scabbard, before making his way over to where Dekker was preparing for battle.

"It is done." Octoroo told him, presenting the sword to him. Dekker opened his eyes slowly, before reaching out and grabbing the sword, taking it in his hands. He felt its weight, and smiled.

"Let's see how you fare in the hands of a worthy owner." Dekker said to the blade as he stood up.

"Dekker!" Dayu called out as he prepared to leave. She seized him in a tight grip, and kissed him passionately. As she parted from him, he just looked to her one last time, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Perhaps we will have better luck in another life." He told her as his tears started to run down his face. He then turned and left through a gap, leaving Dayu and Octoroo alone in the temple, awaiting word of the battle that would forge the future of the war.

Back at the Tengen Gate, it was getting late, but after resting up, Serena was back to her training. She was no longer feeling the same pain from the impacts, but she was still finding it hard to figure out what Daisuke wanted from her. The courtyard was, by now, showing the effects of the bombardments that he had thrown her way, only to be deflected. The last one he threw at her, she caught, before throwing her hands aside, tearing the power ball in two and casting both sides behind her, into the temple, where they caused the pillars to shake and rubble to rain outward.

"I think that is all we can expect for today." Daisuke said, the note of disappointment in his voice obvious. By now, her frustrations were beginning to build up again. "We will resume this tomorrow."

"What's the point?" Serena said coldly. "All you do is throw those bloody power balls at me and frown!"

"You have not mastered..."

"Maybe I would if you'd tell me what the hell you want me to do!" Serena snapped back. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Look behind you!" He stated sharply. Serena turned around, seeing the damage caused to the temple. "This is a defensive technique. Deflection is good, but what if there are others around? What if someone was behind you? Your attempt to protect them would be for nothing!"

Peter ran over to her as she was about to answer, grabbing her and turning her away from him before she could say any more. He whispered in her ear.

"You're still trying to resist." He told her.

"That's how you block." She answered. "You resist or redirect the force."

"Try something else." He said with a little smile. "Don't try to block or deflect. Accept it into yourself."

He ran over to Daisuke and looked to his master.

"Try one more time." He told the old master. "Please."

Daisuke just sighed and powered up another ball of light. As he cast it, Serena watched it closing in. She reached out her hands, but this time, a thought occurred to her. Instead of greeting it with a flat hand, she had them slightly cupped. The energy ball struck home, at which she drew her hands in towards her. As her hands came back towards her hip, she could still feel the power in her hands. She then cast her hands forward, throwing the energy ball back. Daisuke was struck hard in the chest, and sent flying backwards, being caught by some of the guardians. Serena ran over to him in a panic.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry!" She screeched. "Are you alright?"

"I'm old, not made of glass." He said with a little chuckle, before looking to the other guardians. "Though I would appreciate a hand back to my bedchamber."

As the guardians took him away, Peter ran over to Serena as she cupped her hands over her face, still stunned by the way she had struck him.

"I didn't mean..."

"Hey, he's fine." He assured her. "You did well."

"I guess that means more training tomorrow." She commented.

"I guess so." Peter said with a shrug. "In the meantime, I feel like a cappuccino."

"Out here?" She asked him. "There isn't exactly a Starbucks nearby..."

"I set up the command centre remember?" He asked her. "Do you really think I could live on a diet of green tea?"

"That sounds perfect." Serena replied, following him as he led her away from the training area, allowing the attendants to clear up.

Back at the building site, the workers were all corralled into one area of the building site by the Moogers. They were being shoved around roughly. They were forced to sit on the floor in the middle of the floor about ten stories from the ground, at which the Moogers started to come around with chains, wrapping them tightly around their wrists and locking them in place. Once they were satisfied that the workers were going nowhere, they went on their way to secure the perimeter. Only two Moogers remained, standing watch to ensure no one came to release the workmen.

Jayden, in his Ranger suit, rose past them in the elevator, causing a little stir among the workers. They all had the hope that he would somehow free them, but as the elevator kept going, that hope faded. It was as he started to disappear to the next level, he gave a nod in their direction.

At his signal, Emily pulled off her baseball cap.

"Alright, now?" She whispered.

"Do it quietly." Kevin whispered back as he tore off the pocket of his dungarees, before ripping out the lining. He started handing out the lock tools they had secreted in there. "Remember, we don't make a move until Kenzo's distracted by the duel."

On the roof of the structure, Kenzo was waiting, his attention drawn to the elevator as it came up. Rain started to lash down viciously, and the winds were picking up, causing his cloak to flicker in the air. Jayden arrived, and threw the door open, before stepping out onto the roof.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He commented as he gave Jayden a smirk.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice." Jayden replied. He drew his Spin Sword, but Kenzo held up a hand.

"We have one more guest to wait for." Kenzo replied. He placed a large, glowing crystal in the centre of the roof, at which Master Xandred appeared from a gap. Kenzo just smiled.

"I thought it only sporting to create somewhere we can all fight." He told them, taking off his crown. He then released his cloak, casting it to the wind. Drawing Urumasa, it glowed brightly, the raindrops evaporating off it with little tufts of steam as they struck the blade. Master Xandred drew his broadsword and prepared a guard.

The three warriors stood, facing off against each other, preparing for someone to make the first move. Just then, a little way off, another gap started to glow, heralding a new arrival. Dekker stepped out, his cloak billowing around him as he came into view.

"Dekker?" Jayden gasped.

"No, it can't be!" Kenzo screamed. "I destroyed you!"

"You have something that belongs to me." Dekker stated, shifting into his Nighlock form and drawing Stone Cutter. "Let's see if you deserve it!"

Kenzo shifted into his Nighlock form, bringing Urumasa back up into a guard. The four warriors all stood, waiting for something to spark action. As lightning split the sky, lighting up the rooftop, all four screamed their battle cries as they charged.


	17. Stronger than Steel

Serena and Peter made their way into one of the many dojo dotted around the temple grounds. Because of the climate, training outdoors wasn't always an option. She just looked around the building curiously.

"This doesn't look much like a command centre." She commented. "I mean, it's cool and all, definitely better than Mentor Ji's dojo..."

"You're expecting something a little more high-tech?" He asked her as he stood by a statue. He waved her over, at which Serena started to make her way over. He took her hand, and led her onto the plinth at the statue's feet. It was a statue of a man, looking somewhat similar to Daisuke, though he was not quite so old, and had a sword at the hip.

"Watch this." He whispered, grabbing the hilt of the sword. He drew it out about four inches, revealing that it was not simply a part of a stone carving, before turning the handle completely around, and shoving it back in. Slowly, the statue started to descend into the floor, taking them with it. Serena watched in awe as they were carried to a basement beneath the dojo, with screens, computers and equipment on all sides. The wall opposite the entrance was dominated by a screen almost the full length and breadth of the wall, which was currently displaying an image of a world map.

"Eat your heart out Dr. O." He said with a proud smile.

Serena stepped off the plinth as the statue finally came to rest, and marvelled at the place, before making her way towards the map, taking in the details of the map. She saw the three locations each marked on it with a red X.

"Rome, London..." She murmured. "These are the places I've been!"

"Master Daisuke's contacts have spared no effort helping us keep track of your quest." Peter assured her. "We're still trying to track down the other swords."

She went to a work bench, which had a number of devices littered on it, and picked one up, turning it over in her hands. Peter came across, lifting it out of her hand, and placed it on the table.

"My brain's kind of random." He admitted. "I occasionally get flashes of inspiration and just start tinkering. Sometimes I don't quite finish. Daisuke doesn't mind though, just as long as I don't go overboard and finish the important stuff."

"So what does it do?" She asked him. Peter just looked at it thoughtfully.

"You know, it's so long since I worked on this one, I'm not quite sure." He answered honestly, before putting it down. "Anyway, I promised you a cappuccino didn't I?"

He went to a console and pressed a couple of buttons on it, before turning back to her. Serena just stared at him.

"This is all kind of...Jetsons isn't it?" She asked him.

"Daisuke appreciated the fact that this stuff has merit." Peter said with a shrug as he took off his glasses and started to clean them. "From here he can contact most of his contacts. Hayley, Tommy..."

"I'm not saying it isn't impressive, I just wondered...what's wrong with a basic coffee machine?" She asked him with a little chuckle. Just then, there was a little ping, and a panel opened. Two large mugs, topped with a thick layer of foamed milk and covered in shaved chocolate appeared before them. Peter just smirked.

"Could a coffee machine do that?" He asked her, handing her a cup. Serena took the cup from him and took a little sip. "Now, that is good."

"Better than Starbucks." Peter answered, before putting his cup aside. "I'll be helping you out when you hit the road again."

"Well with all this behind you, I guess I'll be all set." She stated, turning her attention to the large screen. "Now all I need is to convince Daisuke I'm ready to go."

"You'll manage it." Peter told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

He was a little stunned as Serena moved in, grabbing him in a hug. He smiled awkwardly and returned the gesture.

"Thanks." She whispered. "Um...for the coffee, and...everything."

"Any time." He replied.

Back in the states, the four-way battle was already well under way. Steel clashed against steel, ringing through the air above even the noise of the lightning flashing across the sky.

Jayden, the only pure human in the battle, was sent skidding across the roof, the thin layer of water making its surface very slippery as he was kicked away by Master Xandred. He managed to roll over and push himself back to his feet before he got near the edge. He looked up as Xandred leapt high into the air, bringing his broadsword down. He rolled aside just at the last second. Xandred's sword smashed down a section of the roof, opening it up. Jayden could only breathe a sigh of relief that it was the roof and not him that was opened up.

Below them, the Rangers had found a quiet spot in the chaos after setting the construction workers loose, and morphed. The workers were heartened to see the Rangers having come to rescue them, and were even starting to help out in the fight. As a section of the roof came down, narrowly missing him, Antonio glanced up, seeing Jayden parrying another blow from Xandred. He was about to go, but Kevin grabbed his arm.

"We've got a job to do." The Blue Ranger told him.

"But..."

"Antonio, he'll be fine!" Kevin assured him. "We need to get these people out of here. Then we can go back and help him."

Antonio reluctantly just nodded and turned his attention back to the battle in hand, giving Jayden one last glance before he went.

On the rooftop, Dekker and Kenzo were locked in a deadly battle, their blades carving an intricate path around each other as they struggled for position. They locked blades and stood nose-to-nose with each other, glaring at each other intently.

"You're struggling." Kenzo taunted him as he tried to power out of the hold, feeling Dekker straining against him.

"The shorter blade takes some getting used to." Dekker replied, altering his stance to gain better traction. He could feel Kenzo's strength, greatly augmented by Urumasa, and knew that in a contest of sheer strength, he would eventually lose. Stone Cutter was not his weapon of choice, and it forced him to alter his style to accommodate its different length, weight and balance. Kenzo just laughed.

"I don't know how you came back, but you shouldn't have bothered." Kenzo stated arrogantly. "The only benefit is I get the pleasure of killing you again!"

The battlefield was full of distractions. The flickering light of the storm, the slippery surface of the roof and the noise made it difficult to keep track. It was a deadly combination that made it easy to lose track of the opposition. Dekker looked intently into Kenzo's eyes, and saw a reflection, ducking just in time as Xandred swung for his back. Kenzo caught the full force of the blow, being sent flying into a scaffold, which collapsed on top of him. Dekker turned and struck, only to be parried by Xandred.

"Nice form." Dekker complimented him. "You've been practicing."

Jayden was recovering in another corner of the roof, and saw that they were so intent on dealing with each other that they were ignorant of the fact that he was still in the battle.

Jayden saw the crystal glowing in the centre of the rooftop and realised that no one was anywhere near it. He could remember Kenzo saying something about allowing Xandred to be in the Land of the Living for the battle when he set it up. Powering up his Spin Sword, he ran towards it, and brought it down, shattering the crystal in a shower of sparks.

"No!" Xandred screamed as he saw the explosion, parting form Dekker. Just then, he howled in agony as the pain intensified. Without the crystal, the seal holding him to the Netherworld was back in effect. If he stayed, the energies would destroy him in the end, if one of his foes didn't take the opportunity while he was vulnerable. Cursing them all loudly, he disappeared back to the Netherworld. Jayden could hardly breathe as a result of the exertion and recalled his helmet, making it easier as Dekker faced him.

"So, it's just the three of us left." Jayden commented. Dekker just nodded.

"One down, two to go." He commented. Without Urumasa, he genuinely had no desire to face Jayden. Indeed, he admired the Red Ranger. Without the power of a Nighlock behind him, he had gone into this battle without a second thought. He was a good man, better than Dekker had been when he had sought out The Cursed Warrior all those years ago. His only motivation was to end the threat Kenzo posed to the world. They both heard a rumbling, at which Kenzo burst out of the pile of girders. Lightning struck Urumasa, and electricity coursed through him, before he cast it forth. Dekker deflected the burst of lightning, which struck Jayden and sent him skidding over the edge of the roof. The Red Ranger rammed his Spin Sword into the rooftop, giving him something to grip to stop him falling.

Dekker rushed forward, tackling Kenzo and rushing with him towards a gap, disappearing. Jayden could do nothing but watch them disappear, unable to follow them as he dangled off the edge of the building.

He struggled to pull himself up, but the edge was too slippery, and the rain was starting to make it harder to grip his sword. His strength was beginning to fail him when he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him up. As he was laid out on the rooftop, he looked up to see Antonio kneeling over him.

"They're gone." Jayden said, disappointed by the outcome.

"There's nothing you can do." Antonio told him. "You can't follow them without becoming a Nighlock. Even then, you have no idea where they went."

"I failed." He whispered.

"You don't look like a failure to me." Antonio assured him.

Over at the Tengen Gate, Serena and Peter were sharing a joke as they left the dojo. They barely noticed as Daisuke approached them, coughing a little to announce his presence.

"Sorry, it's getting late." Peter pre-empted him, flicking a thumb in the direction of his dorm. "You should get some rest. I'm sure..."

"You have a big day tomorrow." Daisuke interrupted Peter, reaching into his robes. He pulled out a plane ticket and handed it to her. Serena just stared at the ticket, a little surprised by this turn of events.

"But...my training." She stammered. "You said..."

"I believe that you have learned what you need to here." He cut her off with a little smile. "You know the principles behind how the technique works. I have every confidence you will master them on your own."

"I guess I'll be taking you to the airport in the morning." Peter commented as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "When's your flight?"

"Why don't you consult your own ticket?" Daisuke asked, pulling another ticket out of his robes and handing it to Peter. His jaw fell as he saw the ticket, before turning to Daisuke.

"Are you serious?" He shrieked. "Master Daisuke, I'm not sure about this."

"I am." Daisuke put down flatly. "You have been a tremendous help with this quest..."

"I'm a tech geek, not a secret agent!" Peter protested. "I've been a white belt for over a year! I bruise in a stiff wind! I'd just slow her down!"

"Hayley has commitments in Reefside that prevent her from going with Serena." Daisuke replied sagely. "I'm sure there have been times Serena would have benefitted from having someone with her as opposed to having to communicate with someone on the opposite side of the planet."

"But..."

"You have one night to pack." Daisuke told them. "You leave in the morning."

Serena and Peter just looked at each other, uncertain how to respond to the new turn of events. As Daisuke turned to leave though, they could see a red glow from the damage to one of the pillars in the temple. A short time later, Dekker and Kenzo tumbled out into the courtyard.

Kenzo was the first to his feet, and swung Urumasa wildly, only finding concrete as Dekker moved out of the way.

"Keep swinging Kenzo." Dekker teased him. "Maybe you'll give me a cold!"

"I'll not make the same mistake this time." Kenzo screamed. "This time I'll eat your God Damned heart!"

He powered up his blade, and launched a huge energy wave towards Dekker. He withstood it, deflecting the energy behind him. Serena launched herself in front of Peter, catching the energy blast as it came his way, and concentrating hard, she dissipated the energy, stopping it in its tracks.

Dekker sliced Kenzo across the thigh, forcing him to collapse to one knee with a scream of pain. Dekker was beginning to feel the effects of injury and fatigue, knowing that soon the battle would be over one way or another.

Kenzo grabbed some gravel from the ground and threw it into Dekker's face, before grabbing Stone Cutter, snatching it from his hand and tossing it aside. Dekker only regained his vision in time to see Kenzo drive Urumasa into his abdomen. Dekker shifted back into his human form as he felt the blade drive home. Kenzo too shifted into his human form, a sick smile crossing his lips as he started to push it in further.

"There will be no comeback for you this time Dekker." Kenzo stated through blood-stained teeth as he slammed a fist into Dekker's face. He twisted the blade, causing Dekker to scream out in agony. Seeing this, his eyes lit up with delight as he forced himself up onto his one good leg and smashed his fist into Dekker's face again and again. "You were too weak for Urumasa! It only ever had one true master! One strong enough to..."

His words tailed off as Dekker grabbed the blade of Urumasa and stared into his eyes, glaring at him coldly.

"You are a child, too young and foolish to understand. You are too arrogant and headstrong to comprehend the truth." He stated. Kenzo started to try and pull Urumasa away, and blood leaked from Dekker's hand as he tried, but he wouldn't release it. Kenzo re-doubled his efforts as he saw Dekker's hand fumble around for Stone Cutter. As soon as it was in his hand, he swung the blade, slicing Kenzo's hands off.

Kenzo fell to the ground, staring at the bloody stumps of his arms as Dekker got up and staggered towards him. He grabbed Urumasa, ignoring the agonising burning in his hands as he pulled it free. The stench of burning flesh was sickening, but Dekker was focussed only on Kenzo. The former Guardian looked up to Dekker in horror.

"How?" He asked. "Urumasa..."

"Urumasa is a powerful sword, of that there is no doubt." Dekker told him, raising it over his shoulders. "But what is steel compared to the hand that wields it?"

With that, he swung the blade, striking Kenzo's head from his shoulders in one blow. Serena, Daisuke and Peter all watched as Dekker stood over his conquest, injured and weakened from the battle, but victorious. Urumasa glowed brightly in his hand, acknowledging him as its master once more. He picked up the scabbard, placing Urumasa inside and strapped it to his back, before turning to his stunned audience.

"I am sorry for your loss Elder Guardian." He said, gesturing to Kenzo.

"You had no choice." Daisuke answered, a little sadness in his voice. Dekker then pointed to Stone Cutter.

"I hear you have been looking for Masamune blades in search of Kasamune." He stated. Serena just nodded. "Stone Cutter is a Masamune. I have no further use for it, it is yours."

With that, he turned and started to walk away, limping as he did. Serena rushed forward, grabbing up Stone Cutter and preparing to swing, but Dekker just turned back, blocking it with Urumasa in a move so quick that she could barely see it.

"Enough blood has been shed here today." He told her. "I wish you well on your quest."

He shoved her away, before disappearing into a gap. Serena just looked after him, curious as to what he meant. Why would he wish her well on her quest? If she found Kasamune, then it was inevitable that they would face each other again. Why would he want someone to find the only sword known to best Urumasa?

She turned back, finding Peter and Daisuke crouched over Kenzo's corpse. Although the Elder Guardian had disowned his son when he became a Nighlock, and was disgusted by his path of destruction, it was only natural that he would grieve for his passing. At one time, Kenzo had been his son. She made her way to his side.

"Is there anything you'd like us to do?" Serena asked the old man. He just looked to her.

"We need to bury him." He replied. "I may have despised what he became, but he deserves that at least."

Meanwhile, back at the Shiba House, the Rangers were all relaxing after their battle at the building site. Most of them weren't too badly hurt, having only been facing Moogers, but Jayden was left feeling the effects of the fight of his life.

He was in his room, inspecting his injuries in the mirror. He was never one to bother too much about getting hurt, often refusing first-aid from others, but this time, he was beginning to wonder. He had taken off his shirt, and was checking out some dark, troubling marks on his ribcage. He still wasn't sure if the bruises were only on the surface, or if they extended deeper. He winced in pain as he pressed one of them.

"You know if it hurts, you really shouldn't do that." Antonio said with a little grin as he came in, throwing him a bag of peas. "Emily insists."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Daisuke just called." Antonio told him. "Kenzo's dead. Dekker has Urumasa now."

"Kenzo's really gone?" Jayden gasped. "Dekker won?"

"Winner and new champion I guess." Antonio said with a shrug. "So what do you suppose this means?"

"It means we're back to square one." Jayden snapped as he held the peas to his ribs. "Dekker's got Urumasa back, which means sooner or later, he's coming after me again."

"Well, we're not exactly back to square one." Antonio told him. "We now know a lot more than we did."

"Like what?" Jayden asked.

"Urumasa's thirst drove Kenzo to do all of this." Antonio reminded him. "Dekker didn't flip out like him. That means he has some measure of control over it. Maybe Kenzo wasn't strong enough for Urumasa. Maybe Dekker is too strong."

He moved a little closer, picking up some cotton wool and dabbed a cut on Jayden's cheek gently.

"You also faced Master Xandred and walked away." Antonio reminded him. "You know he isn't unstoppable."

"I also know one more thing." Jayden replied. "Twice now Dekker has defeated The Cursed Warrior. He's beaten the bearer of the most powerful sword in existence on two separate occasions. How am I meant to beat that?"

"The same way he did." Antonio assured him, taking Jayden's hand in his own. "Because in the end, Urumasa's only a sword. It's the man that wields it that makes the difference."

He drew closer to Jayden, finding his gaze.

"When I saw you facing Xandred, it made me realise something." He continued. "Kevin had to stop me coming to help you. When I saw you under pressure, all I wanted was to come and protect you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"Antonio, what are you saying?" Jayden asked.

"What I wanted to say right from the start." He replied as he reached behind Jayden's head. "I love you."

With that, the two Rangers came together, losing each other in a long kiss that seemed to make the rest of the days' horrible events bearable.


	18. Journeys Renewed

Dekker arrived, bloody and battered at the temple in the Netherworld, finding Dayu and Octoroo waiting. As he hobbled in, Dayu ran to his side, throwing her arms around him. He returned the greeting with his one free hand, his other still gripping Urumasa.

"He is gone?" Octoroo asked as he saw Dekker holding the sword. "He is no more?"

"He has met the true death he richly deserved." Dekker confirmed coldly, his gaze turning towards Octoroo. "And you should consider yourself fortunate that I have need of you or I would send you to greet him presently."

"Dekker?" Dayu gasped, hearing him speak like that.

"I have wielded the most powerful blade in existence. Did you really think I would not notice?" He snarled, levelling Urumasa's point at the cowardly Nighlock as he started to back away. "You gave Stone Cutter no magical properties. I could tell from the moment you gave it to me that there was no such power in it."

"You lied?" Dayu screeched, looking to Octoroo in disgust. "Why?"

"No doubt he hoped that with myself Xandred and Kenzo locked in combat, that we would see each other to the true death." Dekker surmised. "Then he could pick up the pieces and claim the Netherworld for his own."

Octoroo didn't deny the deception; he just crouched in a corner, cowering away from the enraged Cursed Warrior as he approached.

"You deserve to be slaughtered like the beast you are!" Dayu yelled. "You loathsome, cowardly little worm!"

"You owe me Octoroo, and you know I could take your worthless existence if I chose." Dekker warned him. "You will grant me a favour, or you will meet your end this very night."

"Anything!" Octoroo squealed. "Anything!"

Dekker drew closer, hoisting Octoroo back to his feet with one hand, and pressed Urumasa to his throat.

"I wish you to turn Dayu back." He told him. Dayu just looked to Dekker, clearly appalled by the request.

"Dekker, why?" She shrieked. He released Octoroo and pulled her aside, looking into her eyes.

"Urumasa has reclaimed me as its master. It is robbing me of my memories once more." He explained. "I can already feel the memories of what we meant to each other fading into darkness. Soon, I will no longer be the man I am now, the man you deserve."

"But..."

"Master Xandred will hunt for you. We both know this." Dekker reminded her. "Without my memories, I may not defend you from him. The only way you can be safe is if you return to him. We both know that you cannot do so in this form."

"I cannot lose you to that sword again." She sobbed as her tears began. Dekker just lifted her chin with his hand, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You must." Dekker told her. "I am afraid this is the path fate has laid out for us. We can only hope that we will have better fortune in another life."

Dayu grabbed Dekker and kissed him passionately; losing herself completely in the man she loved so dearly. She parted from him a little way.

"I love you." She declared as her heart broke yet again. "I will always love you."

Dekker just held her hand. It was cruel that they would be parted once more by the curse of Urumasa, but he knew that it was harder for her, for as much as his heart ached now, he knew that soon, his pain would leave him along with his memories. She would have to endure them.

"See it done Octoroo." He ordered the Nighlock in a dark tone. Octoroo placed his hands either side of Dayu's face, and with a surge of energy, she was once more transformed back into her Nighlock form. Dekker gathered his cloak around him, and strode from the temple, leaving them alone. Dayu turned back to Octoroo, who was clearly relieved that Dekker was gone.

"Just remember, I know the part you played in what happened, and my words have more weight in Xandred's ear than yours." She reminded him. "Betray us again, and I will see him end you before I meet my maker."

Octoroo just nodded in understanding as they both left the temple to return to Master Xandred's Junk, hoping that in all the chaos, he would care more about the fact that his throne was safe for now than asking where they had been. It would give them some time to ensure that when he did, they would provide a suitable answer.

In another part of the Netherworld, Master Xandred stood before the palace Kenzo had been building, and the Nighlocks and Moogers there all immediately stopped working. They could see that he was injured, and weakened from the battle, but they were all still terrified of his wrath. He had seen the end of the battle through a gap, and knew that Kenzo was gone. All that remained as evidence of his existence was this abomination.

"Who is your lord and master?" He bellowed. "Who?"

They all stood, trembling before him. Master Xandred waited patiently, before one-by-one they all fell to their knees, bowing down to the ground.

"Let none of you forget it!" He warned them. Lightning crackled around him, building up in intensity, causing them all to flee, moments before, with a simple gesture, he completely destroyed all trace of the palace they had been building. He sneered as he saw this, before turning and making his way back to his Junk. He had no use of palaces, if he did, he would have had one built centuries ago. No, the true mark of a lord was what he saw in the reaction of the Nighlocks and Moogers currently fleeing into the mountains before him. They all knew who commanded them now. The Netherworld was his.

Morning broke over the Tengen Gate, and it was business as usual at Daisuke's request. The guardians were turning their attentions to their studies, training, and their duties in the upkeep of the temple. While the news of what had transpired there had already reached their ears, Daisuke had insisted that they not waver from their path to mark the passing of his fallen son.

In the forest, a little way from the temple grounds, Daisuke stood over his son's fresh grave. Because he had turned to the dark powers of the Netherworld, he could not be buried within the temple's hallowed ground, Daisuke would not bend those rules, even for his son. The only other people with him were Serena and Peter. Although he wanted to mourn in private for the most part, he appreciated a couple of younger helpers to dig the grave.

He shed no tears over his son's grave, standing stoic and silent. Serena seemed a little troubled by how little he had said since his son had died. She knew that he was trying to stay strong for his temple, and that he had always said that Kenzo stopped being his son when he took up the powers of a Nighlock, but in the end, he would always grieve. Eventually, she couldn't take the silence any longer, and spoke.

"We had a dog on the farm a long time ago." She began, putting a hand on Daisuke's shoulders and stroking them reassuringly. "His name was Duke. Dad bought him hoping to use him as a hunting dog and a guard dog, but he was hopeless. If someone had come to the farm, he'd have been more likely to drown them by licking them to death than bark or bite them."

She smiled a little to remember their childhood pet.

"He ended up being a really good pet. Emily and I used to play with him all the time. We loved him so much." She paused for breath for a moment. "One day though, he just started going nuts. He was barking at everything, and then he started tearing into some of the livestock. He was foaming at the mouth..."

"Rabies?" Peter asked her. Serena just nodded.

"I can still remember being in our room with Emily, holding her when dad went out with the shotgun. We'd heard gunshots before, but this one was different." She continued with her story. "Emily couldn't stop crying. I was upset too, but we knew it had to be done."

She then looked to Daisuke as he straightened up, turning towards her.

"We also knew it wasn't his fault." Serena assured him. "We hated what he had become, and we all hated what had to be done, dad most of all, but we all still missed him. We all preferred to remember the big, sappy dog that was hopeless as a guard dog."

"Thank you for your words." Daisuke whispered as he clutched his walking stick. "He wasn't always that way."

He turned and started to make his way back to the temple, followed closely by Serena and Peter.

"I trust you have packed." He stated. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

"Not that long hopefully." Serena commented. "Since Dekker gave us Stone Cutter, that makes four Masamune blades we've found. That means..."

"Only two left." Peter interrupted her. "Yeah, but it's not like this is a small world."

"It may get a little smaller." Daisuke told them. "The details will be available on your laptop computers."

As they got back to the temple, Serena could see that unusually, a four by four vehicle was waiting by the gate, and some guardians were already loading their bags into it. Serena just shook her head and laughed a little.

"You really do believe in letting people know when it's time to go don't you?" She asked. "But...what's all this stuff? I only brought one bag..."

"I have provided you each with a suitcase containing some items you may find useful on your travels. Changes of clothing and suchlike." He told them. "I hear the rest of the bags are Peter's."

Serena just looked to him with a slightly withering gaze.

"What? We don't know how long we'll be gone." He protested. "I just packed some gadgets and stuff I thought would help us out..."

"I thought it was girls that were supposed to pack their whole lives." She teased him, shoving him gently. "Please tell me we can at least get changed out of these robes before we go."

"You may." Daisuke told them. "Good luck on your journey Serena."

Serena just thanked him quietly, before making her way towards her room to change. She had a long way to go, and no idea of how long the road would be.

Fin.


End file.
